Promet moi
by titinana
Summary: Un amour intemporel...Des souvenirs...et notre fameu trio dans la tourmente des sentiments et du Mal Absolu.Je sais que le résumé n'est pas trés attirant mais c'est ma premiére fic.Dsl HGRW HPGW
1. Chapter 1

Elle va se marier.Ces mots ne cessaient de résonner dans la tête de Ron Weasley depuis qu'il était rentré de mission.Sa soeur Ginny lui avait appris la nouvelle dés qu'il avait franchi le seuil du Terrier.

A ce moment ,Ron n'avait su quoi dire il était resté stoique alors que son coeur saignait.Hermione allai t se marier mais pas avec lui.Et puis à quoi s'attendait-il?Croyait-il que la jeune femme l'attendrait indefiniment?

Depuis quelques mois deja,Ginny n'avait pas cessé de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille en glissant dans une conversation"Tu sais Hermione a rencontré quelqu'un" ou "Sa a l'air serieux entre eux".

Tant de petits sous-entendus pour qu'il se bouge enfin,qu'il se décide enfin à faire un pas mais Ron ne pouvait pas malgré son coeur qui l'implorait de combler son vide.A chaque fois ,le jeune auror ignorait les dires de Ginny ,ne voulant pas y prêter trop attention.Il devait se concentrer sur ses missions:vaincre le Seigneur des Tenebres;voila ce qui le faisait avancer.Son amour pour Hermione ne devait pas entraver sa mission ,son objectif.Pourtant Harry aimait Ginny et allait meme l'épouser dans quelques jours et assumait à la fois son métier d'Auror .Alors pourquoi lui,il ne pouvait pas aimer simplement Hermione?

En passant nerveusemeent ses mains sous sa tête,Ron ferma les yeux en soupiorant.La réponse était évidente et il l'avait donné à sa soeur quand elle lui avait lancé,devant son manque de réaction"Tu ne vas donc rien faire?" "Non .Je préfere la savoir heureuse loin de moi plutot que malheureuse prés de moi".

Cependant,Ron trouvait que cette phrase avait de moins en moins de sens car la douleur dans son coeur était là,bien à vif.Hermione s'éliognait irrémediablement de lui mais comment pouvait-il lui blâmer?N'était ce pas lui qui l'avait répoussé?Revoyant les yeux larmoyens d'Hermione,Ron ouvrit brutalement les paupiéres,serrant les dents.Ce jour là,il avait fais souffrir la femme qu'il aimait et l'avait éloigné un peu plus de lui.Depuis,rien n'était plu comme avant entre eux:ils prenaient chacun des nouvelles de l'autre par l'intermédiaire de Harry ou de Ginny et ne se voyaient qu'à de rares occasions.Une gêne incessante persistait entre les deux jeunes gens à chaque fois qu'ils étaient face à face.Ron se demandait meme si leur amitié avait résisté car il avait perdu Hermione le jour où il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Fermant les yeux;le jeune auror replongea quatre ans plus tot ,la veille de son départ pour l'Irlande ,pour suivre sa formation de tueur de mageurs noirs.Sa mére avait insisté pour faire une fête pour l'occasion:son plus jeune fils allait devenir auror!Toute la famille Weasley était présente:les jumeaux,Bill et Fleur fraichement mariés,Charlie accompagné de sa fiancée ainsi que Harry dont la fête était aussi organisé pour lui et Hermione.

Ce soir là,Ron était plus que tendu à l'idée de partir meme si devenir auror était son rêve mais dés qu'il croisait le regard noisette d'Hermione ,il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il laisait derriére en lui en s'en allant en Irlande.Finissant sa bierreaubeurre,le jeune homme était monté dans sa chambre finir sa valise et il avait senti le regard de son amie dans son dos alors qu'il rentrait au Terrier.Ron avait bien senti que leur relation avait considérablement changé durant leur septiéme année pourtant il n'avait rien tenté,laissant s'installer cette ambiguité dans leur "amitié".Regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre,le jeune roux aperçut sa soeur et Harry danser tendrement enlacés et se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aller voir Hermio,e et lui avouer son amour.Il l'aimait , il s'était fais à cette idée meme si cela lui avait pris du temps alors pourquoi continuer à jouer aux"simples amis" quand on sait que la jeune femme qui nous plait vous aime aussi?

"Pourquoi ne puis-je le lui dire?se demanda Ron pour la énieme fois.

Pris dans ses pensées,il entendit à peine Hermione frapper la porte ouverte de sa chambre.

- Je peux entrer?

La voix douce de la jeune femme fit se retourner Ron vivement.Il eut le souffle coupé devant sa beauté comme toujours.Hermione était dans l'embrasure de la porte,les mains jointes attendant une réponse.

- Bien sûr.souffla t-il en préferant détourner son regard et reprendre de remplir sa valise.

Ses gestes étaient beaucoup trop nerveux pour être naturels.Au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione s'approchait de lui,Ron pouvait sentir son doux parfum de fleurs emplir la piéce et il ferma instinctivement les yeux,se laissant envahir par sa douceur,sa présence.C'était ce genre de choses qui lui manquerait le plus en Irlande:son odeur si caractéristique ,son sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui,ses yeux couleur chocolat...

Ron se sentit frémir quand il découvrit Hermione à ses côtés,si belle mais pourtant si fragile et il réalisa à quel point elle avait changé.Il n'y avait plus de traces de la petite fille lors de leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express.

Des boucles soyeuses avaient remplacé ses cheveux en bataille et son corps était celui d'une femme désormais.Cette année,les garçons de Poudlard n'avaient fais que le lui faire remarquer et Ron s'était senti mal àl'aise que tant de garçons parlent d'Hermione de cette façon ou la regarde avec envie.

Pourtant c'était la réalité et la robe d'été qu'elle portait en ce moment dévoilait ,plus que de raison pour le jeune homme,ses attributs d'une façon décente tout du mions mais c'était assez pour que le regard de Ron parcourt discrétement les courbes de son amie.La fluidité du tissu dessinait à la perfection ses hanches qui lui valaient la chute de reins la plus de sexy de Poudlard et ses seins étaient à damner un saint justement.Il n'y avait pas de doutes:Hermione était devenue une magnifique jeune femme et Ron se demanda comment il avait fais pour ne remarquer que à quatorze ans que son amie était une fille.

Dégageant une méche bouclée de son visage,le jeune homme sentit Hermione frissonner sous sa caresse et sourit faiblement mais celui -ci disparut aussi vite quand la jeune femme baissa la tête.

Ne voulant briser le silence impérieux qui régnait dans la chambre,Ron prit le menton de son amie entre le pouce et l'index et lui releva doucement la tête.Ce qu'il vit lui pinça le coeur:deux larmes avaient tracé un sillon sur ses joues et pourtant la jeune brune arrivait à lui sourire faiblement.Ce sourire qui devait le rassurer,lui dire qu'elle allait bien mais Ron n'était pas dupe.Encadrant son visage avec ses larges mains,il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces.Il détestait la voir pleurer et encore plus qu'il en était la cause.

- Ron.murmura Hermione ,brisant le silence ,ses hypnotisés par ceux de son ami.

Posant un doigt sur ses lévres;Ron l'interrompit puis l'amena à lui ,lui donnant un baiser sur le front.Il entendit les pleurs d'Hermione redoubler au creux de son épaule et la blottit encore plus contre lui enfonçant ses doigts dans ses boucles folles.

Lui aussi avait mal à l'idée de partir , de la laisser mais surtout il souffrait de renoncer à elle ,à son amour car il le savait :Hermione serait la seule femme qu'il aimerait de sa vie.

Remarquant que ses pleurs s'étaient tarris,Ron l'écarta doucement replaçant quelques méches d erriére ses oreilles.Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la toucher encore et encore.

- J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.


	2. Chapter 2

Leurs corps matérialisés,Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur à l'adresse de Ron.Elle connaissait cet endroit: le lac,la forêt qui l'entourait.Ce lieu n'était pas très loin du Terrier.

-Viens.lui fit-il en lui prenant la main puis ils coururent gravissant la colline.

Arrivés en haut,Hermione en resta bouche bée.

Nichée au creux de deux arbres ,une couverture s'étendait et un panier en osier était déposé dessus.

- Ron...c'est magnifique.souffla t-elle en découvrant de petites lucioles virevolter autour d'eux.

«Pas autant que toi»songea t-il en sortant une miche de pain du panier et autres victuailles.

Hermione le regardait faire, s'attardant plus qu'elle ne devait sur ses mains.Ces mains qui la faisaient fondre de désir,qui la faisaient se sentir femme.Quand elle était dans les bras de Ron,plus rien ne comptait d'autre que lui,son odeur musquée ,la fermeté de ses muscles.

Blottie contre lui,Hermione se sentait protégée aussi.A l'idée qu'il partait le lendemain,la jeune brune sentit ses yeux picoter.Elle l'aimait et cet amour la démangeait dans sa poitrine car inavoué.Inavoué depuis tant d'années pourtant leur relation avait évolué sur la bonne voie cette année là et Hermione avait cru que Ron allait enfin se déclarer ,en vain.

Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés que des rumeurs les disaient ensemble mais ce n'était que de la fiction.Un rêve qui hantait les nuits de la jeune femme.

Et si c'était le grand soir que son rêve allait devenir réalité car si Ron l'avait amené ici c'était pour une raison.

- Et merde.grommela Ron , la tirant de ses pensées.

- Quoi?Que se passe t-il?

- Tu vois ces nuages,ils n'annoncent rien de bon si tu veux mon avis..

-Ron ce ne sont que des nuages.rétorqua Hermione en grignotant un peu de pain.

Puis soudain elle sentit une goutte tomber sur sa main puis deux,trois et une averse fondamentale s'abattit sur eux.Les giboulées estivales étaient particuliérement violentes par ici.

La relevant,Ron conduisit Hermione vers une vieille cabane isolée prés du lac,le panier et la couverture dans l'autre main.

- J'ai horreur de l'admettre mais tu avais raison.fit Hermione quand ils furent à l'intérieur.

Ron sourit devant sa remarque.Elle avait toujours eus le don de le faire rire puis voyant Hermione grelotter,il alluma un feu dans la vieille cheminée.

- Bon il ne nous reste plus qu'attendre que sa se passe. fit Ron en voyant les trombes d'eau s'écouler sur les fenêtres.

Les circonstances avaient encore ruiné ses plans.Ce pique-nique,cette soirée était peut-être l'unique occasion de lui avouer son amour et tout était fichu.A croire que le destin était contre lui.

- Je suis désolé.J'aurais tellement voulu que...

Mais Hermione le coupa en déposant un doigt sur ses lévres et sourit faiblement en sentant Ron frissonner.

- Tant que je suis avec toi ,je suis heureuse.lui avoua Hermione plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Sa respiration devint plus courte et saccadée quand Ron lui caressa la joue passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Sous la vague de plaisir qui la traversa, Hermione ferma les yeux savourant ce moment.Elle sentit son corps se tordre de désir et réclamer qu'il la touche encore et encore,qu'il la couvre de baisers ,qu'il lui donne sa premiére nuit d'amour.Elle avait envie de lui comme jamais.Elle voulait sentir ses mains parcourir son corps ,elle voulait le sentir sur elle ,en elle.Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait.

Prise d'une impulsion,Hermione embrassa la paume de la main de Ron qui était égarée sur sa joue. N'en pouvant du désir lancinant qui parcourait son corps,elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard azur de Ron assombri par le désir.

Puis lentement,sa main sur celle du jeune homme Hermione les fit descendre à la base de son cou laissant un sillon brûlant sur sa peau.Malgré qu'elle soit trempée,elle brulait à son contact.

Ne pouvant quitter le regard brûlant d'Hermione,Ron frissonna quand il entendit Hermione gémir sourdement puis il haleta quand il sentit sa main descendre vers sa poitrine.Le jeune homme sentit son jeans se rétrécir à l'entrejambe.Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous.Ron gémit faiblement quand il sentit la fermeté de son sein à travers le tissu léger de sa robe gorgée d'eau.Cette robe qui était une torture pour lui et encore plus imbibée d'eau car elle épousait à la perfection les courbes d'Hermione.

- Je t'aime.murmura t-elle en un souffle

L'instant suivant,Ron l'embrassa.Ce ne fut pas un premier baiser doux et hésitant mais passionné,dévorant,désespéré.Hermione se plaqua instantanément contre lui puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds,approfondissant leur baiser ,ses doigts enfoncés dans la chevelure mouillée de Ron. Combien de fois avaient-ils rêvé de ce moment?

Hermione gémit quand ses mains étreignirent sa taille et que sa langue entra dans sa bouche caressant la sienne.A bout de souffle,Ron rompit le baiser et embrassa la base tendre de son cou,enivré par ses soupirs.

- Je t'aime aussi.lui glissa t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et commença à caresser les bras de Ron remontant à ses épaules musclées.Elle se délectait à chaque fois de la fermeté de ses muscles et s'émerveillait de sa carrure.Le Quidditch l'avait transformé et en bien.Son torse musclé et ses fesses rebondies étaient le fantasme de la plupart des filles de Poudlard dont Hermione.Mais elle avait un avantage:elle pouvait toucher.

Enserrent sa taille,Hermione attrapa les pans de son T-shirt qui dessinait à la perfection ses pectoraux et abdominaux et passa sa main en dessous. Soudain,elle sentit Ron se raidir et lui attraper doucement le poignet.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?demande t-elle

- Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes et que tu constates que tu t'es trompée.

- Je t'aime Ron.lui répéta Hermione doucement,tendrement.Je m'offre à toi toute entiére.Tu es le seul que je veux ,le seul que j'ai toujours voulu Alors non jamais je ne regretterai.

Ron l'embrassa tendrement,amoureusement en réponse à sa déclaration.Il n'était pas très doué pour avouer ses sentiments mais il pouvait toujours lui montrer l'amour qu'il lui portait.Il se demanda comment il avait fais pour mériter une telle jeune femme.

Doucement il enleva la barrette qui retenait quelques méches de sa chevelure bouclée puis descendit ses mains jusqu'à sa taille, caressant ses hanches de haut en bas faisant glisser le tissu trempé de la robe sur la peau d'Hermione. Ron la sentit frémir puis ce fut son tour quand elle insinua une main sous son T-shirt caressant son torse.

Puis n'en pouvant plus du T-shirt ,Hermione l'enleva avec l'aide du jeune homme et resta un moment sans rien faire.Pourtant ce n'était pas la premiére fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu mais à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée , Ron était encore plus beau.

Hermione l'embrassa fougueusement,jouant avec sa langue puis laissa courir sa bouche sur les contours de sa machoire puis descendit à la base de son cou.Elle continua son exploration descendant toujours plus bas ,encouragée par les soupirs de Ron puis frôla distraitement le renflement à la base de son pantalon avec sa poitrine.

- Hermione .fit-il d'une voix rauque puis il la souleva ,la portant.

Ron l'embrassa à lui couper le souffle,Hermione refermant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle avait trop chaud , la moindre parcelle de sa peau quémandant un contact avec celle de Ron.

- Ron .gémit-elle alors qu'il suçait la peau tendre de son cou.

La jeune femme frémit lorsque les mains de Ron caressérent ses cuisses et s'insinuérent furtivement sous sa robe frôlant ses fesses au passage. Soudain Ron releva la tête et croisa les yeux ambrés d'Hermione.

Il voulut toujours s'assurer qu'elle était prête ,qu'elle était d'accord et il n'y vit que du désir.

Rassuré,il l'embrassa doucement tout en la déposant sur le vieu matelas niché dans un recoin de la cabane.

Assise sur la couverture,Hermione resta passive en regardant Ron lui enlever ses ballerines puis haleta quand ses mains calleuses remontérent sur ses jambes , ses cuisses,ses hanches et frôlérent sa poitrine.

- T'arrête pas.souffla-t-elle ,ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

- Tu en es vraiment sûre?

- Oui .

Pour ponctuer son affirmation,Hermione porta à sa bouche la paume de Ron puis se leva. Agenouillé ,le jeune roux, tête baissée, vit tomber la robe d'Hermione à ses pieds.

Lentement Ron releva la tête et eut le souffle coupé devant tant de beauté.Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Puis tout s'enchaina et Ron se retrouva sur Hermione,tous les deux nus.

L'envie de la faire sienne se faisait de plus en plus pressante pour le jeune homme.Les cuisses douces d'Hermione frôlaient plus qu'insoutenablement la taille du jeune roux et il se sentit défaillir sous tant de désir.

La jeune brune remonta ses mains sur ses biceps puissants puis caressa les cheveux roux à la base de sa nuque,l'approchant encore plus d'elle.Elle avait besoin de lui,besoin qu'il lui offre quelque chose avant son départ.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser.fit Ron appuyé sur les coudes pour ne pas l'écraser.

Hermione hôcha la tête avant d'enserrer la taille du jeune homme avec ses jambes.

Elle sentit Ron frissonner avant qu'il ne brise la derniére barriére de son innocence.

La jeune brune se raidit sous la douleur en émettant un faible gémissement.

Ron l'embrassa sur le visage,essayant de la soulager.

Croisant son regard enflammé,le jeune roux la pénétra une nouvelle fois et commença des mouvements de vas et viens faisant échos aux gémissements bruyants d'Hermione. Hermione bougeant avec lui,Ron sentit des voluptes de plaisir l'envahir.

Etre en elle ,la combler était le paradis sur Terre :il se sentait complet en elle.

Ron accéléra ses mouvements se laissant submergé par ses cris de plaisir. Il ne voulait pas penser au lendemain,à son départ,au moment où il devrait quitter Hermione;il voulait juste se perdre dans sa chaleur,la combler entierement.

- Ron .gémit Hermione ayant atteint l'extase alors que Ron psalmodiait son nom à son oreille, se vidant en elle.

Ils étaient à bout de souffle et en sueur.

Hermione caressa les cheveux du jeune homme à la base de sa nuque puis laissa ses mains parcourir son dos musclé.

Elle était heureuse.Cette nuit là resterait gravée dans sa mémoire.

Ayant repris son souffle,Ron releva la tête et croisa le regard ambré de sa compagne qui lui souriait. Un sourire pur ,brillant.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa au front avant de rouler sur le côté jugeant qu'elle avait subi son poids trop longtemps.

Instantanément,Hermione se blottit contre lui le visage au creu de son cou alors que Ron remontait la couverture sur eux,ne pensant pas au lendemain

Les yeux plongés dans le feu de la cheminée,Ron pensait à son départ dans quelques heures ,au moment où il devrait quitter Hermione. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux? Pourraient-ils entretenir une relation lonque distance?

Tant de questions qui cogitaient dans la tête de Ron.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux les ébouriffant un peu plus,le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le corps endormi d'Hermione.

Sur le flanc,la couverture remontée jusqu'à la taille et un bras cachant distraitement sa poitrine,Hermione dormait paisiblement la respiration réguliére.

Se penchant vers elle,Ron dégagea quelques méches bouclées du visage angélique de son amie et sourit quand il la vit frissonner et bouger faiblement.

Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Hermione.Cela ressemblait à un de ses rêves et celui-ci allait s'achever dans quelques heures.

- Bonjour.murmura Hermione aprés s'être réveillée. Ron rétorqua puis l'embrassa doucement, caressant sa joue.

- Ca va ?

Oui.répondit-elle malgré ses muscles courbaturés.

Hermione lui sourit.Ce sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui et Ron se rembrunit. Il allait devoir la quitter et cele lui brisait le coeur.

-Hermione,tu sais que...que je pars aujourd'hui.marmonna t-il.

Le jeune roux eut le coeur serré en voyant les yeux chocolat de son amie se voiler de tristesse.

- Je sais,répondit-elle en un souffle.C'est pourquoi je voulais que tu saches à quel point je t'aime.

Se redressant,lentement à cause de ses courbatures,Hermione caressa la joue de Ron,ses yeux plongés dans le bleu azur de ceux du jeune homme.

- Promets-moi que tu t'en souviendras.


	3. Chapter 3

Ouvrant les paupiéres, Ron ressurgit dans le présent ne voulant pas revivre certains moments de son souvenir comme le sourire teinté de tristesse et d'incertitudes d'Hermione lors de son départ.

Soupîrant,le jeune auror se redressa sur son lit observant les posters des Canons de Chudley qui décoraient toujours les murs de sa chambre.

«Sa fais du bien d'être chez soi »pensa t-il sincérement puis soudain il entendit la voix de sa mére l'appeler du rez de chaussée.

- Ca ,sa ne changera jamais.murmura Ron en descendant l'escalier.

-Ron!C'est quoi ça?s'écria Molly Weasley en prenant le menton de son plus jeune fils,ses doigts rappant sur sa barbe naissante.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te raser mon garçon.

-Et pourquoi devrais -je faire une chose pareille?rétorqua ironique Ron en souriant.

Il adorait taquiner sa mére,la faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Pourquoi?Il ose me le demander!Le mariage de ta soeur est dans deux jours et j'aimerais que tout soit parfait pour Ginny.

-T'inquiéte m'man .la rassura Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule .Je te promets de raser cette barbe.

-Merci mon « Ronnie chéri ».fit Molly avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-« Ronnie chéri » que c'est mignon.intervint Harry qui venait d'arriver dans une bourrasque de vent. Son intervention lui valut un regard incendiaire de son ami.

- Oh Harry!fit Molly en quittant ses fourneaux pour aller embrasser son futur gendre.Ginny n'est pas encore rentrée.Elle ne finit son service que dans deux heures.

- Je le sais.Je suis là pour parler à mon témoin.

- Pas pour très longtemps si tu continues à me chercher.le menaça Ron,les dents serrées.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.Son ami aboyait mais ne mordait jamais.

Enfin cela dépendait...

Marchant côte à côte dans le jardin du Terrier,Ron et Harry profitaient des rayons du soleil de printemps.

- Ginny t'a dis la nouvelle?fit Harry ,brisant le silence.

Depuis quelques minutes il réfléchissait à la façon de lui poser la question.

Ron émit un faible rire.

- C'était pas trop tôt.Je te voyais te dandiner depuis dix minutes déjà.

Harry rit à son tour .Ron le connaissait très bien. Puis il se reprit; il savait que son ami devait être chamboulé par la nouvelle.Même lui il fut surpris quand Hermione lui avait annoncé son mariage prochain. Lui il avait toujours cru que Ron et la jeune brune étaient fais l'un pour l'autre.

Lors de leur septiéme année,Harry avait bien remarqué ,comme tout Poudlard d'ailleurs,que ses deux amis s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et que leurs disputes étaient devenues de moins en moins nombreuses.

A ce moment là,le survivant avait cru que c'était sur la bonne voie puis l'année suivante ,sans savoir pourquoi,leur relation s'était dégradée : Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient presque plus et évitaient même de se voir le plus souvent possible.

Depuis, Harry jouait les intermédiaires entre ses deux amis et cette situation lui pesait de plus en plus car il voyait bien qu'ils souffraient énormément.

- Qui est-ce?demanda Ron,les yeux droit devant lui,et tirant Harry de ses pensées.

Le jeune brun fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre de qui il parlait.

- John Smith.

- John Smith!fit Ron en tournant la tête vivement vers Harry.L'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley!

Harry hôcha la tête.Le jeune roux détourna la tête et recommença à marcher.

Hermione allait épouser John Smith,un joueur de Quidditch.

« A croire qu'elle aime l'uniforme »railla t-il les dents serrées.

Le souvenir toujours vivace de leur nuit d'amour s'imposa dans son esprit.

« Pourquoi ne puis -je pas l'oublier? »hurla une voix dans la tête de Ron.

Hermione lui échappait ,elle allait se marier et malgré la douleur lancinante qui rongeait sa poitrine,il n'allait rien faire ,il allait juste la féliciter et se forcer à être heureux pour elle.

Tout ce qu'il désirait ,c'était son bonheur quitte à souffrir en silence.

- Ron ça va?appela Harry ,tirant son ami de ses pensées.

Ron grogna et enfonça ses mains plus profondément dans les poches de son jeans.

- Sinon nous avons des nouvelles de cette planque à mangemorts?demanda le jeune roux ,préférant changer de sujet de conversation.

- Oui.Certaines pistes nous ménent de plus en plus vers le manoir Malefoy .Cependant nous n'avons pas assez d'indices pour intervenir.

- Putain Harry!Tu sais autant que moi que Malefoy est pourri jusqu'à la moelle.Indices ou pas ,on doit l'arrêter et l'interroger.C'est un des serviteurs les plus fidéles de Voldemort!

- Je sais bien.soupira Harry.Mais Shackelbot ne nous donnera jamais le feu vert tant qu'on aura pas assez d'indices de son ralliement à Voldemort.

Hermione mettait la derniére touche à son maquillage avant de s'admirer dans le miroir.

Une touche de gloss ,un peu de mascara et de crayon noir et le tour était joué.

Nerveusement ,la jeune femme plissa sa robe de demioselle d'honneur et sursauta légérement quand deux bras puissants étreignirent sa taille par derriére.

John lui déposa un baiser furtif juste sous la peau tendre de son oreille,respirant son parfum délicat.

- Tu es magnifique.dit -il en contemplant le reflet d'Hermione dans le miroir.

La robe violet-pourpre qu'elle portait tombait élégamment sur ses hanches mettant en valeur ses fines jambes et le décolleté en V dessinait à la perfection sa poitrine généreuse.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.répliqua Hermione se retournant dans ses bras et remettant en place le noeud de cravate de son compagnon.

- Tu sais que j'ai hâte de t'épouser.fit John en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui mais il faudra patienter un tout petit peu.le taquina Hermione en l'embrassant à la commisure de ses lévres.Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas moi la mariée.

- Dommage.fit l'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Soudain ,John sentit sa compagne frissonner .

Cependant ce n'était pas un frisson d'extase.

- Ca va?demanda t-il anxieux.

- Oui c'est juste que...j'ai un peu froid c'est tout.répondit Hermione,éspérant qu'elle dissumulait bien son trouble.

John avait dû la croire car il lui tendit sa veste.

La jeune femme le remercia puis regarda l'horloge.Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait,elle était de plus en plus tendue.

Ron serait là.Cela faisait six mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu, depuis le réveillon de Noël au Terrier pour être plus précis.

A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ,c'était la même chose .Dés qu'elle croisait ses yeux bleu azur, Hermione frémissait de la tête aux pieds comme si ce simple regard avait la capacité de la toucher, de sonder son âme.

Elle soupira quand John lui annonça qu'il était l'heure d'y aller.

Arrivés devant le Terrier,Hermione fut émerveillée par les lieux.

Le jardin avait été décoré pour l'occasion :un long tapis blanc serpentait entre deux rangées de chaises jusqu'à l'autel où les deux jeunes mariés échangeront leurs voeux et un énorme chapiteau avait été levé dans l'arriére-jardin.

- C'est magnifique.souffla Hermione avant de voir Molly Weasley,son tablier enserrant sa robe de soirée ,sortir en trombe du Terrier.

- Oh Hermione,tu es sublime!fit Mrs Weasley en l'embrassant.Et vous aussi John.

Celui-ci répondit par un hôchement de tête.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré la famille Weasley, il ya quelques semaines, John se sentait bien malgré qu'il avait bien remarqué certains regards noirs de plusieurs fils Weasley.

Dans ces regards,il lisait clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu et il se demandait pourquoi tant d'animosité alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient même pas.

John se rappelait quand Hermione lui avait dis que les Weasley était comme sa famille.Il avait bien remarqué son état de stress avant le dîner.Leur avis et leurs regards comptaient énormément pour elle.

- Bon,je vais voir Ginny.fit Hermione à l'adresse de Molly puis elle embrassa John avant d'entrer dans le Terrier.

S'engageant dans l'escalier,elle buta sur quelque chose qui la saisit par les bras,évitant qu'elle ne tombe.

Relevant la tête,Hermione croisa un regard bleu azur.Ce regard qui l'embrasait et qui appartenait à Ron Weasley.

Elle se sentit défaillir devant l'intensité de ce regard ,son coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Soudain Ron la relacha puis s'éclaircit la voix.

- Bonjour.fit-il d'une voix grave.

- Bonjour.répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Sentir son odeur musquée et si masculine mettait ses sens en ébullition.Et le revoir aprés six mois la rendait plus que nerveuse.

Hermione comprit à l'instant à quel point Ron lui avait manqué.

- Je dois aller voir Ginny pour...

- Vas-y.la coupa Ron en dégageant le passage. Aprés un moment, il se retourna contemplant la silhouette d'Hermione monter les marches.

La revoir avait refais surgir des papillons dans son ventre et l'avoir senti prés de lui lui avait fais prendre conscience du manque qu'il ressentait dans sa vie. Ce manque qui existait depuis que sa relation avec Hermione avait changé.

- Elle est magnifique n'est -ce pas?fit la voix de Mrs Weasley derriére Ron.

Le jeune auror soupira avant de se tourner vers sa mére.

- Comme toujours...Euh,il faut que j'aille voir Harry pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries.ajouta Ron pour échapper au regard scruteur de sa mére.

Mrs Weasley lui sourit tendrement avant que son plus jeune fils ne parte.

Le regard voilé de Ron lui pinçait le coeur:son fils souffrait et elle se doutait qu'Hermione n'y était pas étrangére.

Bon bah voilà un autre chapitre mis en boite...J'espére qu'il vous a plu (je sais je dis tjrs ça sa en devient lassant à la fin. Lol) Merci beaucoup à ts ceux ou celles qui me suivent...

Bye titinana


	4. Chapter 4

- Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour unir ces deux jeunes gens par les liens sacrés du mariage.claironna le prêtre-sorcier ,faisant apparaître deux fils dorés qui s'enroulérent autour des mains enlacées de Harry et Ginny.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre,ils sentaient leur coeur battre à tout rompre dans leur poitrine. Ginny était magnifique dans sa robe blanche à volants,le bustier soulignant sa fine taille.

Au moment de l'échange des alliances,Ron et Hermione ,chacun à coté de l'un des mariés,leur donnérent les bagues essayant de se regarder le moins souvent possible.

Le malaise était à son comble et Ron supportait de moins en moins cette situation.

Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Leur amitié comptait énormément pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pas être avec Hermione mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle non plus.Il avait besoin d'elle ,de sentir sa présence.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée Mr Potter.tonna le prêtre-sorcier tout sourire.

Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de célébrer le mariage d' une personne aussi célébre que Harry. Le survivant s'en donna à coeur joie,coupant le souffle à Ginny.

Tous les invités applaudirent ,Molly Weasley les larmes aux yeux. Sa fille et Harry, qu'elle considérait comme un fils ,s'étaient enfin unis aprés tant d'épreuves.

Elle pensa instantanément à Ron,son dernier enfant à ne pas avoir trouvé le bonheur malgré qu'il ait trouvé l'amour.

Molly savait,bien avant que Ron s'en rende compte,qu'il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie et maintenant Hermione ,son autre « fille » allait se marier mais pas avec Ron.

Comment ces deux êtres fais l'un pour l'autre avaient-ils pu se rater?

* * *

L'orchestre jouait une musique entrainante quand Ginny demanda le silence,faisant tinter sa flûte de champagne avec sa fourchette.

- Bien comme l'exige la tradition, la premiére danse doit être inaugurée par les jeunes Ginny debout.Cependant en accord avec mon mari (elle pressa la main de Harry qui était à ses côtés) nous avons décidé que ce seront deux personnes que nous adorons et qui sont nos témions qui inaugureront la piste.

Hermione jeta un regard effrayé à ses deux amis.Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela?

- Alors Ron ,Hermione s'il vous plait.ajouta Harry en les désignant.

Aprés quelques hésitations,les deux jeunes gens se retrouvérent sur la piste, sentant tous les yeux des invités braqués sur eux.

Ron entendait déjà les reflections de Fred et Georges puis voyait aussi le sourire tendre de sa mére.

Mais ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde c'était de décrocher un sourire d'Hermione.Ce sourire qui lui manquait énormément et le faisait vaciller sur place.

Doucement,Ron prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne puis passa son autre bras autour de sa taille.

La jeune femme sentit son pouls s'accélérer et sa respiration devenir saccadée.Etre à proximité du jeune auror lui donnait des frissons.

Se laissant submerger par la musique douce,Ron se surprit à humer le parfum de roses que dégageait la chevelure bouclée de son amie.

Cette odeur si caractéristique qu'il adorait.

Puis soudain il sentit Hermione se blottir un peu plus contre lui et poser sa tête au creux de son épaule.

A la pression de ses courbes féminines contre lui,Ron se tétanisa ,ses muscles tendus à l'extreme et éspéra qu'Hermione ne sentait pas son trouble. La sentir si prés de lui et ne pas avoir le courage de lui parler enrageait au plus haut point le jeune auror.Quel piétre Griffondor faisait-il,trop fier pour oser lui parler et faire le premier pas.

Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment avec ses tourments,Ron se laissa bercer par la mélodie,son menton posé sur la chevelure d'Hermione. Soudain,le jeune roux croisa un regard noir venant du fond du chapiteau et appartenant à John Smith.

Le joueur de Quidditch avait les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes gens et Ron nota qu'il le dévisageait. Soutenant son regard ,Ron écarta doucement Hermione,s'attirant un regard intrigué de la jeune femme.

* * *

- Tu devrais le rejoindre.fit le jeune auror alors que la musique prenait fin.

Suivant le regard de Ron,Hermione se retourna et croisa les yeux marrons de John.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ,de Ron John en dévisageant Hermione qui était revenue auprés de lui.

Il avait bien vu cette tendresse dans les yeux de la jeune brune quand elle regardait le jeune auror.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un ami mais il avait besoin de l'entendre.

- Ce n'est qu'un ami.le rassura Hermione en lui prenant la main.Je sais que je ne t'ai pas parlé de..Ron mais je le vois si peu que je n'en voyais pas la nécéssité.Et puis tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr.souffla John en souriant ,soulagé par ses révélations .

Puis il lui caressa la joue, se penchant vers elle.

- Je t'aime. Hermione sourit avant de combler l'infime distance qui séparait leurs lévres.

Soudain une main sur l'épaule de John interrompit le baiser.

- Excusez-moi mais...commença Angelina Johnson ,la fiancée de Fred les joues rouges.Je voulais savoir si sa ne vous dérangerez pas de me signer un autographe.

Hermione était amusée .Elle connaissait la passion dévorante d'Angelina pour le Quidditch.

La fiancée de Fred lui avait déjà dis qu'elle était fan de John.

- Bien sûr.fit celui-ci en prenant la plume et le papier que lui tendait Angelina.

- Oh merci!s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant.

Puis elle reprit d'une voix basse:

- Je vous adore mais ne le dites pas à Fred.

- Pas un mot...

- Bien moi je vais me prendre une coupe de champagne.fit Hermione .

Puis elle embrassa John qui la retint avant qu'elle ne parte.

- Tu me dois une danse , j'espére que tu n'as pas oublié?

- Mais je serais honorée de tenir cette promesse.dit Hermione taquine.A tout à l'heure.

* * *

Dans l'embrasure de l'entrée du chapiteau,Hermione observait discrétement Ron qui était allé s'isoler prés du grand chêne du jardin du Terrier. Elle soupira avant de boire une gorgée de champagne.

Son ami avait énormément changé ,préférant le silence et la solitude aux bruits de la fête.

Malgré qu'ils soient beaucoup moins proches qu'avant,Hermione n'arrivait pas oublier Ron et la sensation de ses mains sur son corps.

Elle frissonna à ce souvenir.Il était si vivace que la jeune femme pensait parfois que sa c'était passé hier alors qu'il datait de quatre ans.Quatre ans! Hermione sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et la balaya d'une main.

Ron lui manquait plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Malgré la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé il y a quatre ans,il lui manquait et plus encore:elle avait besoin de lui.

Leurs discussions lui manquaient,son sourire charmeur lui manquait,la façon dont il la regardait lui manquait et même sa capacité à l'enrager lui manquait. Comment elle aimerait qu'ils redeviennent amis, de « vrais amis » .

Hermione s'était fais une raison qu'entre elle et Ron ,c'était impossible mais elle ne pouvait tirer un trait sur leur amitié.

C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

- Mon cher frére a toujours tendance à attirer l'attention.fit Ginny derriére la jeune femme.

Puis elle se mit aux cotés de son amie.

- Vous devriez vous parler,enfin comme avant je veux dire.

Devant le silence d'Hermione, Ginny continua:

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux mais ça se voit que vous souffrez de cette situation.

- J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant.souffla Hermione,les larmes aux yeux ,regardant son amie.Mais j'ignore comment faire.Ron a tellement changé,on a tellemnt changé.

- Je sais ma puce.marmonna Ginny en essuyant les larmes d'Hermione avec sa serviette.Mais tout n'est pas perdu : l'essentiel est là.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en posant sa main sur le coeur d'Hermione qui réussit à sourire malgré son visaga ravagé par les larmes.

- Bon maintenant ,séches-moi ces larmes sinon tu vas me faire pleurer.avoua Ginny au bord des larmes.Et vas le voir ,il n'attend qu'un geste de ta part Hermione.

* * *

Contemplant la lune et les milliers d'étoiles qui constellaient le ciel,Ron fumait tranquillement,une légére brise lui caressant le visage.

Si sa mére le voyait une cigarette à la bouche,il aurait droit à un sermon digne de ce nom.

Derriére lui,il entendait la fête battre son plein:les bruits des discussions, le son de la musique... Tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette,Ron pensa à Hermione.

« Comme toujours »dit une voix dans sa tête.

Elle était magnifique,elle n'avait pas changé depuis la derniére fois qu'il l'avait vu sauf peut-être qu'elle paraissait heureuse.

Ron l'avait vu sur son visage quand elle était arrivée au bras de John Smith,son fiancé : ce sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui autrefois et qui maintenant était adressé au joueur de Quidditch. Hermione avait refais sa vie et lui se demandait même si il y avait toujours une place,aussi petite soit-elle.

Pensait-elle parfois à lui?Lui manquait-il?

Tant de questions qui obsédaient Ron car Hermione faisait partie de chacune de ses pensées,allant jusqu'à hanter ses nuits.

Elle faisait partie de sa vie,de lui et pourtant c'était lui qui l'avait éloigné, l'avait fais souffrir.

Hermione ne serait jamais heureuse avec lui,sa il en était convaincu:elle méritait mieux que lui et elle avait trouvé mieux.

John Smith était jeune,beau,riche et célébre:que demander de plus!

Ron ne pouvait rivaliser face à un type pareil. Respirant l'air ambiant ,il sentit soudain une fragrance particuliére: le mélange floral qu'il adorait tant.Le parfum d'Hermione!

Et tous ses sens ultra-développés par sa formation d'auror continuérent le travail.

Fermant les yeux,Ron put repérer la présence d'Hermione juste derriére lui grâce au frottement du vent sur la robe de la jeune femme et l'orientation de son parfum dans l'air.

Cette simple présence l'apaisa.

- Tu comptes rester longtemps derriére moi.fit Ron aprés un moment.

Il entendit Hermione rire et ne put s'empecher de sourire .C'était bon de l'entendre rire.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça.avoua t-elle en se mettant à ses cotés.Te surprendre est impossible!Comment fais tu cela?

- La sorciére la plus intelligente de notre promotion ne serait pas capable de faire ça?fit Ron d'un ton taquin.

- Je crains que non.

Instantanément,un silence gênant s'ensuivit.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à son amie puis reprit la parole aprés un long moment.

- Je voulais te féliciter pour ...ton mariage.

Il éspéra que son ton soit sincére et ne laisse pas transparaitre sa douleur.

- Merci.fit Hermione en tournant la tête vers lui et se surprit à être déçue de lire de la sincérité dans le bleu de ses yeux.John est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Il en a l'air.Je suis heureux pour toi.

Pris d'une impulsion,Ron lui donna un baiser au front,respirant son parfum.

Hermione frissonna de la tête aux pieds;elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel geste de sa part.

- Ron je voulais que tu saches que ...

Le jeune auror l'interrompit,lui déposant un doigt sur les lévres.

- A moi aussi.lui répondit-il.

Hermione lui sourit.Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et elle s'émerveilla que ce soit toujours le cas.

- Hé Ron!Hermione!appela Charlie dans l'embrasure de l'entrée du chapiteau.Vous venez,on a besoin de vous pour la photo de mariage!

Bon bah voilà un autre chapitre mis en ligne. J'espere qu' il vous a plu... Dans le prochain on rentre dans le vif du sujet. Bisous bye!!


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour toutes ces reviews sa me touche beaucoup!!Merci,merci!!!

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Gros bisousssssssss

Titinana

* * *

Ses talons claquaient sur le carrelage de Ste Mangouste quand Ginny entra en trombe dans le service des Urgences. 

Son coeur battait follement. A la minute où une infirmiére lui avait dis que son mari et Ron avaient été admis aux urgences,le sang de Ginny n'avait fais qu'un tour.

« Je savais que sa arriverai !!! »ne cessa -t-elle de penser,affolée.

La jeune rousse imaginait déjà des visions d'horreurs de Harry et de son frére,les visages ensanglantés.

A cette pensée ,Ginny sentit son estomac se retourner et de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Sa blouse de médicomage virevoltant derriére elle,la jeune femme poussa les battants de la salle 2 et reconnut le dos de Harry qui lui faisait face.

- Oh mon dieu Harry!s'écria Ginny ,soulagée de constater qu'il n'avait que de légéres contusions sur les bras et le dos.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras ,ne remarquant même pas la présence de Ron sur le lit d'à côté.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Moi aussi je vais bien.Ne t'en fais pas pour moi surtout.intervint Ron ironique en regardant le couple enlacé.

Ginny sourit à sa remarque.Ils étaient sains et sauf. Harry était vivant .Ses bras puissants autour d'elle la rassuraient et le noeud dans son estomac était entrain de disparaître.

- Ca va.Ce n'est rien.murmura Harry à son oreille,lui caressant sa chevelure rousse.C'est fini.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.dit Ginny en le serrant encore plus fort.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas ta faire une promesse pareille.lui rappela Harry d'une voix douce en rompant leur étreinte.

- Je sais mais tu es mon mari depuis seulement quelques semaines et déjà tu es en danger de mort.

- Eh!Moi aussi j'ai failli y rester!se plaignit Ron amusé puis grimaça quand Ginny lui toucha le bras.

- Que s'est-il passé?demanda -t-elle aprés un moment,fixant Harry d'un regard inquisiteur.

- On était en poste de le jeune brun.Quand on a entendu des cris et...

La voix de Harry se brisa et ses yeux se remplirent d'une rage inouie que Ginny ne lui connaissait pas. Sur le coup,la jeune femme fut effrayée puis se détendit quand Ron continua d'une voix sombre:

- On est arrivé trop tard...Quand les mangemorts nous ont attaqués,la pauvre victime se vidait de son sang.Elle n'a pas survécu.

Ginny se plaqua une main sur la bouche,bouleversée.

Le monde dans lequel elle vivait était complétement fou.A travers leur travail,Ron et Harry prenaient toute l'intensité de cette folie.

A la vision du corps ensanglanté de la victime,Ginny eut un haut le coeur et faillit vomir.

- Le seul point positif,c'est qu'on a pu capturer Goyle fils.Cet empoté n'a pas changé.Toujours aussi stupide.fit Harry en se levant.

Puis regardant ses avant- bras couvert de bleus,il reprit:

- On peut partir.Sauf si nous devons passer d'autres examens bien sûr.

Relevant la tête ,il remarqua le visage pâle de Ginny,une main toujours sur sa bouche.

- Ca va pas?fit il d'une voix inquiéte.

- T'inquiéte pas .répondit elle aprés un moment.Je dois juste couvrir quelque chose.

Voyant les regards sceptiques de son mari et de son frére,Ginny dit agacée:

- Ce n'est rien !Sinon concernant votre droit de sortie,je ne peux rien faire.Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis occupée de vous.

- Génial!soupira Ron en se passant la main sur le visage.Je vois déjà le tas de paperasses qui nous attend au bureau.

* * *

Soupirant,Ron entama un deuxiéme rouleau de parchemin. 

Le chef de leur division d'aurors,Kingsley Shackelbot,était très consciencieux concernant la rédaction des rapports.

Tout devait être mis sur papier et Ron commençait à fatiguer.

Aprés la bataille contre les mangemorts puis les examens de routine à Ste Mangouste,il n'avait pas vraiment eus le temps de se reposer réellement. Finissant sa phrase,Ron laissa sa plume et se passa une main sur le visage.

Le visage pâle de la victime lui revint en mémoire:sa poitrine avait été lacérée et son corps n'était plus qu'une mare de sang quand Harry et lui étaient arrivés sur les lieux.

Une colére indescriptible l'envahit en repensant aux visages souriant des mangemorts.

Quand il pense qu'ils n'avaient pu en arreter qu'un,il fut fou de rage.

A la vue du corps de la morte,Ron n'avait pu s'empecher de penser à Hermione.

Cela lui arrivait parfois de rêver qu'il découvrait son cadavre dans une ruelle sombre.

Avec toutes les horreurs qu'il y avait dehors ,Ron était effrayé de la perdre. Surtout que ce n'était pas la premiére fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à un meurtre de femme en si peu de jours.

Depuis quelques mois,les mangemorts avaient une nouvelle lubie:tuer de jeunes femmes et leur arracher le coeur.

Ils en étaient à leur troisiéme acte.

Tous les aurors ne comprenaient pas cette attitude.

A quoi leur servait le coeur de la victime? Soudain,Ron vit Harry entrer dans le bureau qu'ils partageaient,deux tasses à la main.

- Merci.fit le jeune roux en buvant une gorgée de café.J'en peux plus.

- Moi aussi.souffla Harry en se vautrant sur son siége.Dure journée...

- Tu ne trouves pas que Ginny est bizarre depuis quelques temps?ajouta t-il aprés un moment en fixant Ron.

- Je ne sais pas .C'est pas moi qui vit avec elle.répondit Ron en souriant.Pourquoi?

- J'en sais rien.soupira son ami.Depuis quelques jours,elle se plaind de douleurs au ventre et ne mange presque rien.Et puis tu as bien vu à Ste Mangouste,elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

- Tu t'inquiétes pour rien.Gin doit juste avoir un rhume ou alors...

- Alors quoi!!s'affola Harry devant le silence soudain de son ami.

- Ou alors elle doit être dans ses mauvais jours du mois.termina Ron en grimaçant.

Harry rit devant la tête de son ami.

- Tu dois avoir raison.Je m'en fais pour rien.

Puis cessant de rire il reprit très sérieux:

- Gin est toute ma vie,je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle venait à mourir.

Ron regarda Harry et acquiesça mentalement à sa déclaration:il le comprenait tellement.

Si Hermione mourrait,il ne s'en remettrait jamais.Il donnerait sa vie pour elle.

Ron ne supporterait pas de la perdre...une seconde fois.

Maintenant qu'il avait commençé à la retrouver,il avait pris conscience de son besoin vital d'être avec Hermione et il avait réalisé que malgré la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé,elle lui avait gardé une place dans sa vie tout ce temps.

Depuis le mariage de Ginny et Harry,sa relation avec la jeune brune reprenait doucement le chemin de leur amitié passée.

A chaque fois que Ron croisait Hermione dans les couloirs du ministére,son coeur battait follement quand il voyait la jeune femme lui sourire.

Un sourire timide mais un sourire comme même.

C'était tout ce qu'il désirait...

Les deux jeunes gens avaient même mangé ensemble lors d'une pause déjeuner.

Ron se rappelait de sa joie immense quand Hermione lui avait demandé si il voulait déjeuner avec elle.

Au début ,il avait cru rêver puis voyant qu'elle était bien là,dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau il n'avait pu s'empecher de lui sourire.

Lors du déjeuner,Ron l'avait admiré comme il le faisait à Poudlard.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu la contempler ainsi...

Elle était si belle que son souffle s'était coupé quand Hermione avait ri à une de ses déclarations. Elle avait ri comme Ron l'avait toujours entendu et cela lui avait mis du baume au coeur.

Il avait été heureux comme longtemps il l'avait été...

Hé Ron!Tu m'écoutes!fit Harry en lui agitant des papiers sous le nez.

L'intervention de son ami tira le jeune roux de ses pensées.

- Je rêvassais...Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Shackelbot veut nous voir dans son bureau.

* * *

- Entrez!tonna la voix grave de Kingsley Shackelbot à travers la porte de son bureau.

Entrant dans la piéce,Ron et Harry furent surpris d'y découvrir Hermione ainsi que Dora Tonks mais surtout les yeux rougis de leur amie attirérent leur attention.

Ron n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme.

Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état?

- Que se passe-t-il?demanda Harry en détournant son regard d'Hermione pour le poser sur Shackelbot.

Ron entendait parfois Dora murmurer des mots rassurants à Hermione tout en lui caressant les bras.

« Que se passe-t-il?Et pourquoi Shackelbot a ce regard si inquiet? »explosa une voix dans sa tête.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à Hermione,Shackelbot prit une inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche:

- Melle Granger a reçu ceci aujourd'hui ,posé sur son bureau.

Tout en parlant,il tendit une enveloppe vierge aux jeunes hommes.

Se consultant du regard avec Ron,Harry prit le papier et lut son contenu.

Au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient devant ses yeux,il sentit une colére indescriptible l'envahir. A ses côtés,il distingua Ron bouillir de rage.

Ses poings étaient si contractés que ses phalanges étaient blanches et ses yeux d'habitude bleu azur étaient d'une tempête déchainée.

Qui avait pu écrire ces horreurs à son amie?

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione et fut soulagé qu'elle ait repris des couleurs.

Cependant,il pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait toujours,se triturant les doigts.

- Qui est ce?grogna Ron essayant de contenir sa rage,les poings serrés. Les mots de la lettre ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête:

« Sale sang de bourbe,ce sera bientôt ton tour.J'ai hate de te lacérer et de tenir ton coeur de pétasse.Alors prépare-toi »

Bouillant de rage,Ron voulut tuer sur le champs l'ordure qui avait osé menacer Hermione.

Il ne permettrait pas que ce salop touche à un seul de ses cheveux.Jamais!

- Nous l'ignorons.dit Shackelbot d'une voix ferme ,répondant à la fureur qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune roux.Nous avons passé tous les tests et aucune trace n'a pu être concluante.

- Comment ça!explosa Ron,laissant libre cours à sa colére.Mon amie est menacée de mort et on a aucun moyen d'arrêter ce fils de pute!

Il sentit la main apaisante de Harry se poser sur son bras ,pour qu'il se calme mais il se dégagea sans ménagement.

- Je veux un nom!tonna Ron vindicatif en fixant son supérieur.

- WEASLEY!Calmez vous!rétorqua Shackelbot,se levant.Ce n'est pas en agissant de la sorte qu'on trouvera celui qui menace la vie de Melle Granger!

Sentant son sang palpiter dans ses veines,Ron essaya de faire retomber sa tension.

Croisant le regard d'Hermione,il y aperçut de la reconnaissance et de la force aussi mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade car au fond d'elle ,elle devait être terrifiée.

Il voulut aller la prendre dans ses bras,la tenir contre lui pour faire partir son angoisse et sa peur. Mais savoir que son harceleur courait toujours ,Ron sentit la fureur reprendre possesssion de sa raison et aprés un dernier regard pour Hermione,il quitta le bureau:

- Ron!hurla-t-elle dans son dos.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon bah voilà un autre chapitre!!!j'espére qu'il vous plaira!!

Sinon encore merci pour ces gentis coms!!!

Bonne lecture

* * *

- Ron!hurla-t-elle dans son dos.

Le jeune auror entendit à peine la voix implorante d'Hermione,son sang battant à ses tempes.

A grandes enjambées,il se rendait à la salle de détention ,dans les sous-sol du ministére.

Les pas préciptés de Harry et Shackelbot résonnaient au loin aux oreilles de Ron.

Bouillant de rage,il atteignit les sous-sol et un simple regard glacial aux gardiens lui autorisa à y pénétrer.

Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête:tuer le batard qui avait osé menacer Hermione...de mort de sûrcroit.

Ron serra encore plus ses poings en imaginant le corps sans vie de son amie dans ses bras.Il ne le permettrait jamais!

Il s'était faite cette promesse de la protéger ,dés ses douze ans, quand Hermione s'était faite pétrifier.Son corps immobile lui avait fais comprendre,cette année là,qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre.Il avait tellement besoin d'elle.

Mais à l'époque,le jeune garçon de douze ans qu'il avait été n'avait pas encore réalisé que ce sentiment était le prémice d'un sentiment encore plus fort:l'amour.

Les pas derriére Ron se firent plus bruyants mais il en avait que faire,seule la perspective de tuer occupait son esprit.Prenant les clés dans la salle des gardiens,il se rendit ,le regard flamboyant de fureur,dans le couloir des cellules et se retrouva face à face avec Goyle.

Derriére les barreaux,le jeune mangemort se redressa subitement de sa couchette à l'entente du tintement de la clé dans la serrure.

Ses yeux de gros bêta s'écarquillérent quand Ron lui empoigna la gorge,le plaquant contre le mur de sa cellule.

Les yeux bleus du jeune auror exprimaient sa fureur de vengeance.

- Qui veut du mal à Hermione, salopard?grogna le jeune roux en serrant plus fortement la gorge du détenu.

- Je ...sais pas.bredouilla Goyle à deux doigts de suffoquer.

- Qui?hurla Ron en frappant le jeune homme au visage.

- Je ne me répéterai pas!ajouta-t-il en le maintenant par son col, immaculé du sang qui coulait de son nez cassé.

- Je sais pas.bafouilla Goyle apeuré.Je vous le jure.

- Je ne te crois pas.siffla Ron,le regard glacial et écrasa la gorge du jeune mangemort avec son avant-bras.Dis- le moi ou créve!

- WEASLEY!tonna la voix de Shackelbot derriére lui.Lachez-le!Tout de suite!

- Non.murmura Ron en secouant faiblement la tête,son regard dément plongé dans celui vitreux de Goyle .

- Aidez-moi.bredouilla ce dernier en suffoquant.Il va me tuer.

Voyant que Ron ne le lachait pas et le tuerait si il ne faisait rien,Shackelbot donna l'ordre aux gardiens d'intervenir.

Ils durent s'y mettre à trois plus Harry pour faire lâcher prise Ron qui se débattait furieusement.

Ils le sortirent violemment de la cellule et Harry le plaqua contre le mur du couloir.

- Calme-toi.marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

Le regard glacial de Ron était fixé sur Goyle qui toussait et crachait sur le sol de sa cellule puis le tourna vers son ami.

- Ce sale rat sait quelque chose,je le sens.

- Peut-être mais le mettre en piéces ne nous aidera pas.le raisonna Harry en désserrant son emprise ,voyant que Ron se calmait.Hermione a besoin de nous,de toi.

Le nom de la jeune femme fit l'effet d'une bombe et sa fureur retomba subitement.

Ron ne l'avait pas réconforté,n'avait pas été là même quand elle l'avait appelé d'une voix implorante.

Elle avait besoin de lui et lui ,la vengeance et la colére l'avaient aveuglé.Quel piétre ami faisait-il.

- Tu as raison.fit-il en soupirant.

- Allez voir votre amie.dit Shackelbot en fixant durement Ron.Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard.

* * *

Ginny sentait que ses boyaux étaient en feu et une éniéme nausée lui vint.

Penchée au dessus d'une cuvette,elle rendit le reste de son déjeuner.

Soufflant,elle se redressa aprés être convaincue qu'elle n'avait plus rien à vomir,tira la chasse d'eau puis sortit de la cabine.

La jeune femme se sentait faible.C'était la deuxiéme fois de la journée qu'elle vomissait .

Mais qu'avait-elle?Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait mal au coeur.

S'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide,Ginny releva la tête et se confronta à son reflet.

Soudain une lueur de compréhension lui apparut. Elle posa une main sur son ventre plat.

Et si elle était enceinte...

* * *

Arrivant devant le bureau d'Hermione,Ron et Harry durent décliner leurs identités, par mesure desécurité, aux deux aurors de surveillance postés devant la porte,avant d'être autorisés à entrer. Repensant au regard froid de Shackelbot,Ron se douta qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure mais là maintenant seule la perspéctive de voir Hermione et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien comptait.

La jeune brune tourna la tête vers ses amis dés qu'ils franchirent le seuil.

Tonks se leva aprés lui avoir murmuré des paroles de réconfort puis passa aux côtés de Ron et Harry.

- Prenez bien soin d'elle.souffla-t-elle avant de sortir.

L'insant suivant,Harry serra Hermione dans ses bras.

Elle tremblait toujours et il sentit qu'elle étouffait ses sanglots.Il pouvait ressentir sa peur.

Pourquoi s'en prenait-on à elle? Hermione était si fragile et vulnérable.

- Ca va aller.souffla Harry.On est là,tu n'es pas seule.On te protégera.

Ron qui assistait à la scéne observait Hermione et se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi terrifiée.

Cela lui brisa le coeur et dés qu'il croisa ses yeux rougis,il voulut la toucher et la serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci.marmonna Hermione quand Harry désserra son étreinte.Je me sens mieux maintenant.

A sa droite elle sentait la silhouette imposante de Ron.Cette aura si protéctrice.

Comme elle aimerait que Ron la serre dans ses bras.

Depuis l'enterrement de Dumbeldore,le refuge des bras du jeune homme était rassurant pour elle. L'absence de John ,surtout en ce moment,ne lui pesait pas car Ron était là,présent et la chaleur de ses bras était si attirante.

Soudain Hermione sentit la chaleur de la main de Ron sur sa joue,son pouce essuyant la larme qui s'était échappée de sa paupiére.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à son contact.C'était si bon ,si chaud que la jeune femme oublia tout ,de la présence de Harry jusqu'à la lettre de menaces,tout sauf cette caresse et Ron.

Ouvrant les yeux,elle croisa le regard bleu azur du jeune roux.Elle put y lire de l'inquiétude mélangée à un désir de vengeance mais aussi de la peur...

Peur pour elle,peur de la perdre.

Hermione voulut parler,lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur là maintenant.

Lui révéler que son coeur lui appartenait et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être.

Un seul regard de Ron lui faisait redevenir l'adolescente de dix-sept ans qu'elle avait été,faisant ressurgir du même coup les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche,la porte du bureau s'ouvrit,laissant entrer Kingsley Shackelbot et brisant de la même occasion le contact visuel entre elle et Ron.

Cette intervention fit revenir Hermione à la réalité et elle ressentit de nouveau la présence de Harry mais surtout elle reprit conscience de l'épée de Damoclés qu'elle avait au dessus de la tête.

Un sanglot la secoua et la spirale de terreur l'envahit de nouveau.

* * *

Ron ainsi que Harry furent intrigués quand Shackelbot ,d'un signe de la main,leur demanda de le suivre.

Dans les dédalles du ministére,les deux jeunes hommes se jetérent un coup d'oeil qui en disait long:Que se passait-il?Et pourquoi toute cette haine envers Hermione?

Justement leur amie n'avait pas desserré les lévres,se les mordillant nerveusement.

Voyant son regard voilé et ses membres tremblés,Ron l'avait attiré à lui.

Il avait senti la jeune femme se détendre dans ses bras mais ses yeux étaient toujours éteints. Pourtant Ron aurait juré avoir vu la lueur ambrée caractéristique de son regard, s'allumer quand ils étaient dans son bureau.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme blottie dans ses bras,le jeune roux remarqua qu'Hermione regardait dans le vide.

Il allait la sortir de cette horreur,ils'en faisait le serment.

Ron fronça les sourcils quand Shackelbot s'engagea dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur un bouton qui lui était inconnu.

« Et vue la tête de Harry ,lui non plus ne connait pas cet étage le jeune auror quand les portes coullissantes s'ouvrirent et qu'ils s'engagérent dans un couloir.

Soudain Shackelbot sortit un médaillon de sa cape et le positionna dans une enclave parfaitement complémentaire,ce qui déclencha l'ouverture de la lourde porte en chêne boisé d'à côté.

Harry et Ron se regardérent ,intrigués avant de suivre Shackelbot dans la piéce.

Des fauteuils en velours rouge étaient positionnés devant l'âtre d'une cheminée qui amenait une douce chaleur à la piéce.D'énormes étagéres remplies de livres et grimoires ornaient les murs et une longue table débordant de rouleaux de parchemin était disposée au fond.

Mais qu'est ce qu'était cet endroit?

Harry et Ron commençaient à ne plus supporter ce silence latent. A quoi rimait tout ça?

Soudain le jeune roux sentit la pression sur son bras s'amoindrir et vit une lueur de compréhension briller dans les yeux d' Hermione qui fixaient Shackelbot.

Tout d'un coup,une révélation le frappa:son amie connaissait cet endroit.

Ron ignorait comment mais c'était le cas.

- Mais pourquoi...marmonna Hermione d'une voix enrouée.

- Il est temps.fit Shackelbot d'une voix douce .

Puis il entraîna Hermione vers les fauteuils.

- Venez vous asseoir.ajouta -t-il aux jeunes hommes qui s'exécutérent.

Malgré leur impatience,Ron et Harry se turent devant le regard que leur intimait Shackelbot.Ce n'était pas le moment.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que les oreilles délicates étaient celles d'Hermione.

- Tenez,sa vous fera du bien.dit Kingsley Shackelbot en tendant une tasse de thé,qu'il venait de faire apparaître,à la jeune femme.

D'abord suspicieuse concernant son contenu-il aurait pu ajouter une quelconque potion-Hermione porta la tasse à ses lévres et but la boisson, se laissant envahir par sa chaleur.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle buvait,elle sentit son corps se détendre et ses paupiéres se fermer.

- Bien.murmura Shackelbot en reprenant la tasse des mains d'Hermione avant que celle-ci ne la lache.

Elle ne sut comment mais Hermione sentit l'odeur musquée de Ron l'envahir,l'entourer dans un cocon protecteur.

La jeune femme se laissa fondre dans sa chaleur bienveillante,les sens de moins en moins alertes. Ce fut à peine si elle entendit Harry dire:

- Que lui avez vous donné?

- Une potion anti-rêves.avoua Shackelbot.Votre amie en a besoin.Elle a besoin de repos.

Ron fit un geste à Harry,lui demandant sa cape puis recouvrit Hermione qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Un soupir de contentement échappa des lévres de la jeune femme puis elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui.

Ron vérifia qu'elle dormait profondément puis se tourna vers Shackelbot.

- Maintenant dites-nous tout.

Bon bah a la prochaine...

Je vous adore!!!

Gros bisousss


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou je vous remercie à tous pour ces gentilles reviews qui me vont droit au coeur.Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise car c'est un peu mon bébé alors...

J'espére que la suite vous plaira toujours autant!!!!

Et BONNE ANNEE a tous!!!!!

* * *

Harry se massait le crâne nerveusement. Toutes ces révélations lui faisaient mal à la tête.

Il ne serait pas étonné si il attrapait une migraine mais surtout il était inquiet pour Hermione et au regard de Ron,il n'était pas le seul.

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dis?fit Ron à deux doigts de s'emporter contre leur mentor.

« Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dis? pensa le jeune roux.Au moins à Harry »

- Vous n'étiez pas sensés le savoir.répondit calmement Shackelbot.C'était une mission de l'Ordre et Melle Granger se devait au silence.Seulement moi et Mcgonall étions au courant.Maintenant vous aussi.

Ron se passa une main sur le visage,le poids de la tête d'Hermione sur son épaule. La sentir prés de lui vivante le rassurait.

Glissant ses doigts dans ses boucles folles,il sentit Hermione frissonner puis bouger faiblement.Elle était si fragile et pourtant Ron savait qu'elle était dotée d'une force mentale inouie et d'une intelligence sans borne.

Malgré la colére qu'il ressentait envers Shackelbot,il ne pouvait nier qu'Hermione était toute indiquée pour cette mission,aussi dangereuse soit-elle.

- Sur quoi travaille Hermione exactement?demanda Ron .

- Sur l'Histoire de la Premiére Guerre et la magie des Anciens.répondit leur mentor.Ses connaissances en dialectes étaient indispensables pour traduire ces grimoires.Ses découvertes nous ont été d'une grande aide dans notre combat contre Voldemort.Et Melle Granger est à deux doigts de découvrir pourquoi nous avons une succession de cadavres sur les bras.

- Ah bon et quelle est sa théorie?demanda Harry,devançant Ron .

La curiosité brillait dans ses yeux émeraude. Shackelbot lacha un petit rire.

- Vous connaissez votre amie mieux que moi alors vous savez que quand elle n'est pas sûre à 100,elle ne révéle rien.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lévres de Ron mais celui-ci s'effaça de suite à de sombres pensées,les mots de la lettre lui revenant en mémoire.

- Pensez vous que c'est à cause de cette mission qu'Hermione est menacée?

Shackelbot soupira.

- On ne peut écarter aucune hypothése.

- Mais comment cela serait possible?fit Harry la peur au ventre.Vous nous avez dis que seuls vous et Mcgonagall étiez au courant .Sa mission était top secret.

- Nous l'ignorons mais ce que vous devez savoir c'est que le ministére est corrompu.avoua Shackelbot d'un effroyable sérieux.L'Ennemi rôde dans ses murs.

* * *

Hermione dans les bras,Ron regarda Harry appuyer sur le bouton du quinziéme étage et les portes coullissantes de l'ascenseur se fermérent d'un coup sec.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne parlérent pas durant tout le trajet qui les menait à l'appartement d'Hermione.

La jeune femme ne s'était pas réveillée depuis l'entrevue avec Shackelbot,même si parfois elle bougeait faiblement dans son sommeil.

Ron réajusta ses bras,la tenant fermement.il pouvait sentir son souffle taquiner la peau de son cou. Malgré les circonstances horribles que vivait son amie,le jeune auror ne pouvait nier le bonheur qu'il avait de la serrer dans ses bras,de juste pouvoir la regarder.

Si il lui arrivait malheur,Ron serait dévasté. C'était pour cela qu'il ferait tout son possible pour traquer puis arreter son harceleur.Il ne permettrait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

- Voilà on y est.annonça Harry alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un couloir faiblement éclairé. Puis ils s'arretérent face à la porte n°9.

- C'est ici.ajouta le jeune brun en insérant une clé dans la serrure.

Puis un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Ron sentit les sorts de protecion tout autour de l'appartement.Shackelbot les avait installé cet aprés-midi dont un sort anti-transplanage.

- Je n'arrive pas y croire.marmonna Harry aprés un moment.Toute cette histoire et Hermione...

- Je sais.fit Ron.Mais nous devons agir et retrouver celui ou ceux qui lui veuillent du mal.

- Tu as raison.approuva Harry puis il donna un baiser sur le front de son amie.Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à elle?

Voyant le regard émeraude de son ami voilé par l'inquiétude et la culpabilité,Ron le retint par le bras.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.Tu n'y es pour rien.Hermione devait connaître les risques de cette mission.

Harry hôcha la tête ,incapable de prononcer un mot.

Il savait que Ron essayait de le réconforter mais lui ,il savait que c'était entiérement sa faute si Hermione était menacée à ce jour.

Toutes les personnes proches de lui souffriraient un jour ou l'autre.Y compris Ginny.

A cette pensée,Harry faillit hurler de rage. Il ne permettrait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.Jamais!

- Va rejoindre ta femme.murmura Ron coupant court aux tourments de son ami.Je m'occupe d'Hermione.

- Je sais que tu le feras très bien.rétorqua en souriant malicieusement.

Ron se racla la gorge,se demandant si il était si transparent que ça.

- Allez file.fit ce dernier en un murmure menaçant qui fit s'élargir le sourire du survivant qui s'en alla.

Il connaissait son ami sur le bout des doigts et la façon dont il regardait Hermione était la même que lorsqu'ils avaient quinze ans.

Un regard empli de tendresse mais aussi teinté de désir ,de vénération.

Ron l'aimait sa crevait les yeux.Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et Hermione non plus-comprit-il.

Les yeux ne mentaient jamais.

* * *

Dérivant dans le long couloir,Ron trouva enfin la chambre d'Hermione aprés avoir trouvé les toilettes et la salle de bains.

Son appartement était gigantesque surout pour une personne qui y vivait seule-constata-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais pris toute l'ampleur des responsabilités de son amie,de son rang jusqu'à aujourd'hui.Elle devait être une personne importante,vue la taille de son appartement.

Les bras fins d'Hermione resserrérent leur prise autour du cou de Ron,permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de nicher sa tête au creu de son cou,respirant son odeur.

Son esprit divagua aux effluves de son parfum et elle se prit à rêver de ses lévres sur les siennes,de ses bras autour d'elle.

Hermione ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Ron l'entendit gémir alors qu'il la déposait sur l'immense lit puis lui enleva ses chaussures et remonta le drap sur sa frêle silhouette.

Hermione dormait toujours ce qui était la meilleure opportunité qu'il avait de la contempler à son aise. Elle était magnifique à la lumiére du soleil couchant qui filtrait entre les épais rideaux.Encore plus si c'était possible.

Ron ne se lasserait jamais d'admirer ce beau visage.Il n'osait pas la toucher,de peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arreter.

Replacer la méche bouclée qui lui voilait le visage serait inconvenant car la jeune femme était endormie. Pourtant la main du jeune auror le démangeait.

Regardant autour de lui,Ron prit conscience qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans son appartement et encore moins dans sa chambre.

C'était un véritable plongeon dans l'intimité d'Hermione.

« Tant d'années à juste se croiser.pensa-t-il amer.Tous ces moments ratés ».

Mais à qui la faute?Lui toujours lui.Si seulement il n'avait pas été si bête.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux,Ron aperçut une lettre sur la table de chevet et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de qui elle provenait. John Smith...Le futur mari d'Hermione.

A cette pensée,Ron serra les dents mais avait-il le droit d'être en colére car son amie avait enfin trouvé le bonheur?

Non mais son coeur était meurtri car il aurait pu être à la place du joueur de Quidditch.

Celui qui lui caressait les cheveux,qui lui chuchotait des mots tendres,qui l'embrassait...

Ron avait été cet homme,il y a longtemps,mais il avait tout gaché à cause de sa peur,de son besoin viscéral de la protéger de tout, même de lui. Désormais,tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de retrouver son amitié faute de mieux.

Ron voulait juste être à ses côtés,pouvoir la regarder et la rendre heureuse.Mais le plus urgent était de la sortir de cette horreur ,de la protéger de ce fou qui avait juré de la tuer.

Cédant à sa pulsion,Ron replaça la méche bouclée de son amie,dégageant son visage.

Hermione était belle à couper le souffle et le jeune auror était certain qu'il était en apnée.

Il regretta de suite son geste quand son amie bougea puis ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux noisette encore voilés par le sommeil.

- Ron .murmura Hermione en souriant ,l'esprit toujours embrumé.

- Rendors toi.fit-il d'une voix douce.

Puis le jeune homme se crispa quand la main d'Hermione effleura sa joue.

A cet instant ,Ron avait l'intime impression que la jeune femme était entiérement consciente de ses faits et gestes et ce sentiment l'effraya au plus haut point.

Son coeur cogna contre ses côtes quand Hermione se redressa,le visage face au sien.

Le souffle court,Ron avait peine à respirer tant elle était proche de lui.

Elle effleurait chaque parcelle de son visage comme si elle avait peine à croire qu'il était réel.

- Hermione...

Mais les mots de Ron moururent au contact des doigts de son amie sur ses lévres.

- Ne dis rien.souffla-t-elle des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

to be continued...et encore merci!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Bon bah voilà la suite et merci encore pour tous vos messages d'encouragement.Sa booste un max pour poster les chap!!!

J'espére que vous aimerez ce chap et peut-être que je posterai un autre plus tard dans la journée si j'ai le temps!!!

Gros bisousssss

* * *

Ginny se tenait devant la porte fenêtre du salon quand Harry fit son entrée.

Sa silhouette élancée se découpait dans la nuit,le clair de lune caressant ses courbes féminines.Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules.

Harry vivait pour ça, pour ces moments. Avoir l'opportunité de sentir sa présence,son doux parfum.

Ginny était sa vie,son air,son eau. Sans elle,il serait une coquille vide,pire qu'un cadavre.Elle illuminait tout simplement sa vie.

« Comme Hermione illumine celle de Ron »pensa Harry.

Il avait vu briller l'angoisse et la peur dans le regard de son ami cet aprés midi.

Hermione était menacée et Ron était effrayé.

Il avait tout simplement peur de la perdre.Cela brillait dans ses yeux azur ainsi qu'une lueur vengeresse.

Ron allait tout faire pour retrouver celui qui avait osé menacer Hermione,allant jusqu'à tuer.

Harry l'avait lu dans son regard.Il avait même cru que Ron allait tuer Goyle si ils n'étaient pas intervenus.

Harry le comprenait:il serait capable de franchir les limites de la légalité pour protéger Ginny.

Se retournant,Ginny lui sourit illuminant son adorable visage. Elle avait dû sentit sa présence. Puis son sourire disparut quand elle dévisagea Harry.

Ses traits étaient tirés et l'inquétude pointait dans ses yeux émeraude.

Doucement,Ginny posa une main sur sa joue,sondant son regard à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse à son état.

-Que se passe-t-il?demanda-t-elle aprés un moment .

L'inquiétude pointait dans sa voix.

- Dure journée...marmonna simplement Harry.

Il ne pouvait rien lui révéler et encore moins cette affaire car elle concernait leur amie.

Même si Ginny faisait partie de l'Ordre ,elle n'avait aucune connaissance des affaires internes à la division des aurors.De plus,les aurors étaient tenus au secret absolu.

Ginny soupira à la réponse de Harry.

Son métier se mettait encore entre eux comme une barriére.Même si elle savait que les aurors étaient tenus au secret,elle espérait quand même que le jeune homme dévoilerait certains aspects.

La jeune femme aimerait tellement l'aider à alleger son fardeau de survivant.

Pourquoi Harry était si mystérieux?

Soudain Ginny sentit deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'attirer.

La tête de Harry se nicha au creu de son cou.La jeune femme le sentit trembler dans ses bras et elle resserra son étreinte.

- Dis-moi.murmura Ginny.Parle -moi.

Mais Harry restait muet ,humant le doux parfum de la chevelure de sa femme.

Il ne pouvait pas,il ne devait pas la confronter à ça. Si il en avait le pouvoir Harry aurait éloigné Ginny de toutes ces horreurs mais il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné sa famille,le combat.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais abandonné.

Ginny soupira de frustration,répondant à l'étreinte du jeune homme le récvonfortant par sa présence. Deux larmes roulérent sur ses joues,à l'égard du regard de Harry.

Le silence,les secrets...Voilà ce qui les éloignait l'un de l'autre.

Comment allait-elle lui révéler celui-là?

* * *

Ron cligna des yeux,éblouis par les premiers rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les épais rideaux.

Il voulut s'étirer mais il constata un poids mort contre lui...Hermione.

L'observant tendrement,il se rappela la raison pour laquelle ils avaient dormis ensemble,enlacés.

La nuit derniére,Ron n'avait pu s'empecher de la serrer dans ses bras quand le visage d'Hermione fut ravagé de larmes silencieuses.

Le jeune auror avait perçu une multitude d'émotions parcourir le regard de son amie:du bonheur mais aussi de l'angoisse et de la terreur.

Cela lui avait brisé le coeur.

La berçant tendrement,Ron avait entendu Hermione soufflé les mots « Si peur...j'ai si peur...Ne me laisse pas ».

« Jamais!.avait hurlé une voix dans la tête de Ron.Plus jamais! »

- Jamais,je te le jure.lui avait soufflé Ron à l'oreille,tous ses sens enveloppés par la douceur et l'odeur de son amie.

A ces mots,Ron avait senti Hermione se détendre dans ses bras et ses pleurs se tarrir.

Malgré qu'elle aille mieux,elle ne s'était pas écartée voulant encore profiter de la chaleur des bras de Ron.

Elle n'avait jamais oublié les sensations qu'elle ressentait à sa proximité:les papillons dans le ventre,une joie immense.

A cette pensée,Hermione s'était mordu la langue coupable vis à vis de John de ressentir de telles choses envers Ron.

Son fiancé était en Ecosse pour un match important de Quidditch et ignorait tout de ce qui était entrain de lui arriver:la lettre de menaces,sa mission pour l'Ordre.Tout!

Et par moment,cela lui pesait de ne rien pouvoir lui dire comme cela avait été dur de cacher sa mission à Ron et à Harry. Mais elle avait prêté serment. Hermione avait secoué faiblement la tête,profitant du moment présent et des bras de Ron enroulés autour d'elle.

Trop épuisée ,elle s'était endormie dans ses bras et voilà qu'ils étaient allongés,enlacés.

Leur position,rappela étrangement à Ron,cette nuit inoubliable dans la petite cabane prés du lac.

Sa seule et unique nuit d'amour car les suivantes avaient juste été un moyen d'assouvir un besoin que tout homme doit assouvir et Ron n'échappait pas à la régle.

Dans ces moments,il oubliait qui il était et surtout avec qui il était car ces femmes avaient beau être attirantes,Ron ne pensait qu'à une seule.

Conscient du mal qu'il causait,le jeune auror s'arrangeait pour partir dés l'aube avant que sa compagne d'une nuit ne se réveille,voulant éviter les explications et entendre dire qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre type.

Une des raisons pour laquelle il n'amenait jamais une de ces femmes chez lui.

Mais là Ron n'avait aucune envie de partir,de ne plus sentir ce petit corps contre lui.

Le jeune homme pouvait sentir le souffle régulier d'Hermione taquiner le creu de son cou,ses seins préssés contre son torse.

Fermant les yeux,Ron enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son amie,humant leur parfum.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas.Il était là pour assurer sa protection.Rien de plus!

Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison.Cela serait capable de le tuer.

« Elle n'est pas à toi...plus à toi »le raisonna une voix dans sa tête.

Et brusquement Ron ouvrit les yeux,relevant la tête et croisa le regard noisette d'Hermione.

- Hey.fit-il en répondant à son sourire.Bien dormie?

- Oui...

« Merveilleusement bien »continua Hermione en pensée.

La façon dont ils étaient enlacés lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre,faisant ressurgir des images de cette nuit magique.

Images qui resteront des souvenirs.

Mais soudain d'autres souvenirs affluérent dans la tête d'Hermione:la menace de mort occupait désormais tout son esprit.

Qui lui voulait du mal?Pour être honnête la liste était longue...

La jeune femme sentit des larmes perler à ses paupiéres.Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empecher.

- Non s'il te plait.supplia Ron en prenant le visage d'Hermione dans ses grandes mains puis essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces.Je t'en prie.

La jeune brune put lire une profonde inquiétude dans les yeux azur de son ami.

Elle comptait toujours pour lui et cela lui mettait du baume au coeur,faute de mieux.

Cependant Hermione ne cessait et sûrement ne cesserait jamais de se demander si ce qu'ils avaient vécu cette nuit d'aout n'était qu'une illusion de l'amour,si Ron ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. La blessure de leur rupture ainsi que les mots du jeune homme étaient toujours vivaces dans le coeur d'Hermione.

Soudain,elle sursauta s'écartant du jeune homme,l'intriguant par son geste brutal.

Elle avait peur...peur de souffrir de nouveau,d'espérer encore.

Ron approchait,la regardant fixement.

- Mione.dit-il d'une voix douce mais blessée.

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction de toute à l'heure.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait,Hermione reculait jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le mur ,se retrouvant coincée.

Ron n'y comprenait plus rien.

Il y a quelque minutes ils étaient enlacés et maintenant elle le fuyait,les yeux larmoyants.

Le jeune auror put lire de la peur dans le regard de son amie mais celle-ci était différente,plus profonde.

Le coeur de Ron se serra durement quand il remarqua qu'Hermione tremblait.

De peur.Peur de lui!?

Cette impression mit tous les sens supradéveloppés de Ron en émois, qu'il faillit s'évanouir. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation comme ça,c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Mais surtout le jeune auror ne supportait pas de voir Hermione pleurer.

Il tendit une main vers le visage de son amie...

- S'il te plait laisse-moi.murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante mais ferme,la main de Ron à quelques centimétres de sa joue.

Bah voilà ,à suivre ...et n'hesitez pas à lacher des coms.MERCI!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde!!!!

Je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos mots d'encouragements et de soutien!!!Sa me fait trés plaisir!!!Dommage que je ne puisse vous répondre...

J'espére que mon histoire vous plaira toujours autant et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!!

Allez assez de bavardages...Voilà la suite...

* * *

Un jeune homme blond regardait tranquillement les flammes danser dans l'atre de la cheminée.

Assis dans un énorme fauteuil en cuir,la piéce seulement éclairée par le feu,il attendait...tranquillement,le poing orné par la bague de son pére, serré. Son défunt pére...

- Je jure qu'il paiera pére.murmura-t-il les dents serrées les flammes dansant dans son regard glacial.Je vous le jure.

Et son désir de vengeance était à son paroxysme et il allait l'assouvir d'ici peu.

L'assassin de son pére allait payer mais d'abord d'une toute pemiére façon:la souffrance.

Mais pas la souffrance physique-car celle là il la réservait pour plus tard-non,la toute premiére souffrance sera celle du coeur, de l'âme.

Une souffrance bien plus horrible et douloureuse que la souffrance physique.Et ce qu'il lui réservait était particuliérement...jouissif.

Le jeune homme avait hate et son plan était déjà ou plutot enfin en cours.

Une mort lente et affreusement douloureuse attendait l'assassin de son pére et il allait s'en occuper personnellement.

Un léger bruissement d'étoffe attira son attention.Des pas légers et posés s'approchaient de lui puis un souffle chaud lui taquina l'oreille,lui indiquant que son visiteur s'était penché derriére lui.

- Toujours entrain de ruminer Draco.fit une voix chaude et suave à son oreille.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête,fixa avec envie le charmant décolleté de la visiteuse puis la regarda, croisant les yeux noirs sans âge de la jeune femme.

- Elena,quelle charmante visite.fit Draco,un sourire gourmand sur les lévres avant de reporter son regard sur sa poitrine généreuse dévoilée par la longue robe noire qu'elle portait.

- Je savais qu'elle te plairait.souligna-t-elle en remettant sa longue chevelure ébéne dans son dos.

Draco se souleva souplement avant de rejoindre la jeune femme,ne la quittant pas des yeux.Elle était d'une beauté froide comme les déesses grecques et son regard noir comme les ténébres était hypnotique,envoutant.

Pas étonnant qu'Elena ait fais tant de victimes.

- Sinon comment va le Maitre?demanda Draco,leurs corps à seulement quelques centimétres l'un de l'autre.Est-il satisfait?

Les deux jeunes gens ne se quittaient pas des yeux,sentant le souffle de l'autre caresser son visage.

- Oui.souffla Elena gardant ses lévres entrouvertes.

Draco se pencha vers cette bouche exquise mais la jeune femme tourna faiblement la tête,caressant la joue du jeune homme avec la sienne.

- Les coeurs ont l'air de lui convenir.chuchota-t-elle au creu de son oreille.

Elena gémit sourdement quand Draco l'attira contre lui,lui empoignant la taille.

Elle sentit instantanément l'excitation évidente de son compagnon contre son vntre.

- Pressé à ce que je vois.le titilla Elena lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.Et j'aime ça.

- Tu sais comment me stimuler.souffla Draco effleurant du bout des doigts les bras de la jeune femme.

Il adorait leur petit jeu ,un avant-gout très prometteur de la suite des évenements.

Délicatement,Elena déboutonna la chemise sombre de Draco l'embrassant dans le cou pendant qu'il remontait lentement le doux tissu de sa robe le long de sa jambe.

Au fur et à mesure que la tension montait,Elena ondulait contre lui gémissante,Draco suçant et léchant la fine ligne de son cou.Ils n'étaient plus que gémissements.

Cédant à la pulsion,Elena enleva violemment la chemise du jeune homme,révélant un torse musclé puis entailla sa peau le long de sa clavicule avec l'aide son ongle.

- Délicieux.souffla-t-elle aprés avoir porté son doigt à son bouche,léchant les goutellettes de sang qui y étaient.

Instantanément,Draco l'embrassa fougueusement la soulevant de terre puis la plaqua contre le mur.

Il jouissait de voir Elena ainsi,soumise.Elle,une terrible guerriére et membre du clan de Vipéres:une communauté de vampires femelles.

- Draco arrête de jouer et prends-moi.souffla Elena resserrant sa taille avec ses jambes.

Aussitôt dit...aussitôt fait.

* * *

Trois jours.Cela faisait trois jours qu'Hermione l'évitait comme la peste.

A ce constat,Ron frappa rageusement le punching-ball suspendu dans la salle d'entrainement. Décidément,il ne comprenait rien,rien du tout.

Le jeune auror avait cru que leur amitié avait survécu,qu'ils avaient su faire face à l'épreuve qui les avait éloigné l'un de l'autre.

Mais il s'était trompé a priori...

Hermione avait pris ses distances ,sans lui avoir donné des explications en plus et cela l'enrageait outre mesure.

Son amie était en danger et Ron avait juré de la protéger.

Comment allait-il veiller sur elle si elle le fuyait?Ne voyait-elle pas que son attitude le blessait?

Ron poussa un cri rageur en donnant un dernier coup de poing puissant dans le sac.Il était essoufflé et en sueur quand Harry entra dans la salle d'entrainement.

- Ron cela fait au moins quinze minutes que je te le jeune brun.

- Eh bien tu vois je suis là.répondit Ron d'un air sombre.

Il n'avait aucune envie de dissimuler son état.

Et puis de toutes les façons, Harry aurait su décoder ses émotions ,comme lui avec les siennes.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?demanda son ami aprés un moment.Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu te réfugies ici aprés le service.

- Cela fait seulement trois jours.précisa Ron sur la défensive.Et j'ai juste besoin de me défouler un peu.

- Un peu!s'exclama Harry.Tu as bien failli détruire ce punching-ball Ron.Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas?Cela a un rapport avec Hermione?

Harry eut sa réponse à la vue du regard blessé de son ami qui essayait de le dissimuler,en vain. C'était donc ça:Hermione.Elle était la seule personne qui pouvait faire souffrir Ron à ce point.

- Vous vous êtes disputés?demanda Harry.

Il avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques temps ils s'étaient rapprochés,renouant leurs liens d'amitié.

- Non.fit Ron d'une voix rauque.Je ne comprends pas Harry.Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais de travers.

- Il faut que tu lui parles.lui conseilla le jeune brun.Elle a besoin de toi,plus qu'elle ne le pense. Ron hôcha la tête,peu confiant mais il ne pouvait rester dans cet état d'incertitudes.

Il avait besoin de réponses,de savoir pourquoi. Ron était blessé au plus profond de son âme,ce qui n'avait pas échappé à sa mére qui s'était retenue de lui passer un interrogatoire.

Elle le connaissait très bien pour savoir qu'il ne dévoilerait rien dans cet état mais lui, il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation.

Ron avait besoin de s'assurer de la sécurité d'Hermione.Il avait besoin d'elle,plus qu'il ne le devrait.Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

Prenant une inspiration,Ron alla prendre une douche aprés avoir remercié Harry puis se dirigea vers l' Antre où se trouvait Hermione.

* * *

Hermione relisait pour la deuxiéme fois la lettre que lui avait envoyé John.

Quand il partait pour un match,il lui écrivait chaque jour,il s'en assurait.

La jeune femme sourit aux mots :« Tu me manques », « J'ai hate de t'épouser », « Je t'aime ». En général ses lettres se résumaient à ces quelques mots.

Par moments,Hermione trouvait qu'il en faisait trop mais là elle avait besoin de ça,de lire ces mots. John rentrait le lendemain,elle avait hâte de le voir,de le serrer dans ses bras.

Il était si merveilleux avec elle mais depuis quelques jours,Hermione se posait de plus en plus de questions sur ses sentiments à l'égard du joueur de Quidditch.

Ses sentiments étaient sans dessus dessous et Ron n'y était pas étranger.

Refusant de penser à lui,Hermione replia la lettre puis reprit ses recherches dans le grimoire ouvert devant elle.

Elle avait une théorie concernant les récents meurtres de jeunes femmes et elle était presque validée.Il ne restait que quelques points à vérifier mais pour une fois,Hermione espérait se tromper mais jusqu'à présent tout la conduisait vers cette théorie.Et Hermione avait la nausée rien que d'y penser.

Aprés quelques minutes de lecture,son esprit divagua vers Ron et Hermione soupira,furieuse. Voilà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause de lui!

Pourquoi n'arretait-elle pas de penser à lui,à ses mains si masculines,à son odeur musquée?

Toutes ses pensées l'amenérent à cette nuit chez elle où ils s'étaient endormis enlacés.Cette nuit là,Hermione n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à la lettre de menaces ,au fait qu'elle était en danger malgré que les effets de la potion aient disparu.Elle s'était sentie protégée dans les bras de Ron,elle avait été si bien qu'elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrete.

Mais la peur l'avait saisi.Peur de souffrir de nouveau,qu'il la fasse souffrir une nouvelle fois. Hermione ne le supporterait pas.

Elle avait refais sa vie,John l'aimait et le lui montrait tous les jours pourtant la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose...

- Ron.souffla Hermione en l'apercevant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Désormais,il connaissait cet endroit et pouvait y accéder grace à un médaillon qu'elle possédait aussi.

Ron entra lentement et vue l'étonnement de la jeune femme,elle n'avait pas dû l'entendre arriver. Il remarqua son air fatigué derriére ses lunettes,qu'elle portait depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard.

Cela renforçait son image d'intello sérieuse que Ron adorait tant car il savait que derriére cet air se cachait un caractére de feu.Le feu sous la glace. Mais l'épuisement de la jeune femme lui serrait le coeur.

Elle travaillait trop pour son propre bien. C'était comme cela que Ron sut qu'il allait la trouver ici.

Quand elle était sur les nerfs,elle se réfugiait dans le travail.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux?demanda abruptement Hermione,le sortant de ses pensées.

Ron se renfrogna au ton de sa voix.

- Te parler.répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.Tu m'évites et je veux savoir pourquoi. Hermione vit Ron s'approcher de son bureau,s'approcher d'elle.

Elle sentit instantanément son coeur palpiter.Il était trop prés...

La jeune femme essaya de dissimuler son trouble puis se leva ,se sentant écrasée par la silhouette imposante de Ron.

- Je...j'ai beaucoup de travail,c'est pour ça que...

- Ne me mens pas.la coupa-t-il ,plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ron la vit trembler et sa colére fondit comme neige au soleil.

- J'aimerai juste comprendre.ajouta-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'Hermione.

Cette derniére ne pouvait détourner son regard de ces yeux où pointait une blessure profonde.

Elle l'avait blessé intensément mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait peur,peur de ses sentiments pour lui,peur de souffrir...encore.

Et puis elle était perdue...

Ron, quant à lui , attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose,son regard plongé dans celui de son amie.

Il n'osait la toucher de peur qu'elle ne le repousse encore.

Il ne pourrait le supporter: il avait trop mal.

- S'il te plait explique moi.relança Ron d'une voix faible,sentant qu' Hermione lui échappait.

Elle était figée ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Puis soudain Hermione leva une main hésitante vers le visage de Ron,balayant la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Ron pleurait rarement;en tout et pour tout elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois pleurer et c'était à l'enterrement de Dumbeldore.

Oubliant toutes ses peurs,Hermione s'approcha encore plus de lui,leurs visages à quelques centimétres.

Elle pouvait lire de la détresse dans son regard et elle en était la cause.Hermione l'avait repoussé,avait repoussé son amitié alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui maintenant plus que jamais.

A cet instant précis,Hermione eut l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser.Ses lévres pleines et charnues étaient une invitation plus que tentante mais elle ne devait pas.

A la place,elle enlaça Ron doucement ,remontant ses bras autour de son cou.Hermione le sentait si faible que cela lui fit peur de le voir ainsi.

- Pardon.souffla-t-elle au creu de son cou,resserant son étreinte.Pardonne-moi.Je suis désolée.

Hermione sentit deux larmes rouler sur ses joues puis nicha plus profondément son nez dans le cou deRon,respirant son odeur.Cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant.Elle ne pouvait décidément pas s'éloigner de lui.C'était trop dur.

Ron restait muet,figé et Hermione douta qu'il l'avait entendu avant de sentir deux bras puissants s'enrouler maladroitement autour de sa taille comme si ce geste était inconvenant.

Mais là à ce moment précis,Hermione en avait que faire,voulant profiter de cette étreinte.Deux amis serrés l'un contre l'autre.Ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

Se laissant submerger par sa chaleur enivrante,Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds,le visage au creu de son cou et ses doigts fins enfoncés dans les petits cheveux roux de Ron à la base de sa nuque.

La jeune femme avait baissé la garde,se laissant complétement allée à la pression de ce corps..tant désiré.

Instantanément,Ron resserra sa prise autour des hanches de la jeune femme,nichant son visage dans la masse soyeuse de sa chevelure brune,respirant leur parfum si délicat.Il ignorait totalement ce qui se passait mais ce dont il était sûr,c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrete,trop heureux de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi.entendit-il une nouvelle fois au creu de son oreille.

Le coeur de Ron se desserra à l'entente de ces mots.Il ignorait pourquoi elle quémandait son pardon car elle n'avait pas à s'excuser.

Mais si ces mots signifiaient qu'elle ne l'éviterait plus,le jeune homme n'en demandait pas plus. Soudain,les effluves du parfum d'Hermione et la pression de ses courbes féminines contre son corps d'homme firent tomber toutes ses résolutions ,les barriéres de son coeur.

Dans un soupir desespéré,Ron posa ses lévres sur le cou dégagé d'Hermione,ses cheveux ondulés étant relevés en un chignon lache,lui arrachant un gémissement sourd.

Et les souvenirs d'une scéne similaire affluérent d'eux mêmes dans la tête de Ron...

To be continued...et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qque vous en pensez.MERCI!!

Le prochain chap on plonge dans ce fameux souvenir.

Bye!!!Titinana


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde!!!!**

**Je voulais encore vous remercier pour votre soutien,votre patience et votre fidélité pour mo histoire.Je suis toujours étonnée que vous soyez au rendez vous...**

**Je vous adore!!!**

**Je voulais aussi dire à inesse que je ne l'oublierai pas même si un jour je rencontre le succés lol et remercier tous les autre reviewers...**

**Bon bah bonne lecture et voici le fameu souvenir!!**

* * *

Les chouettes venaient de finir de distribuer le courrier,faisant plusieurs fois le tour de la grande salle de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

A la table des Griffondors,parmi les autres éléves de la célébre maison,se tenaient quatre jeunes gens dont un jeune homme aux cheveux roux échevelés qui mangeait gloutonnement sous le regard dégouté d'une jeune brune aux cheveux bouclés,relevés dans une haute queue de cheval.

Elle détourna les yeux dans un soupir résigné quand elle remarqua la gazette du sorcier posée prés de son assiette.

Harry,qui était plus tôt amusé par la scéne entre ses deux amis,redevint sérieux à la vue du journal. Ginny, assise à ses côtés et constatant son air grave,serra la main du jeune homme qui reposait sur sa cuisse.

- Alors?demanda Harry anxieux.

Depuis quelques temps les mangemorts étaient très actifs.

Même Ron avait relevé la tête de son assiette,attendant le verdict de son amie qui feuilletait le journal.

- Rien ,il n'y a rien Harry.fit Hermione aprés un moment repliant la gazette.

Soudain l'atmosphére redevint sereine et les respirations se relachérent.

Ron reprit là où il en était,engloutissant le reste de ses patates en deux bouchées.

- Ron!le réprimanda Hermione,outrée par son comportement.Décidément tu ne peux pas te tenir correctement.

- Oh excusez moi princesse pour mon attitude plus que désinvolte.rétorqua le jeune homme,un sourire en coin plaqué sur les lévres.J'essaierai de m'améliorer la prochaine fois.

Hermione resta bouche bée devant sa tirade,ses joues rosissant malgré elle à l'entente du mot « princesse ».

Depuis quelques temps,ou plutot depuis le début de leur septiéme année,Ron avait commencé à lui assigner plusieurs surnoms comme « Mione » ou « princesse ».

A chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi,la jeune adolescente de 17 ans ne pouvait s'empecher de rougir et elle se doutait que Ron la taquinait avec ça,s'étant aperçu de son embarras plus qu'évident. Mais Hermione ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréciait cette nouvelle complicité qui était née entre eux: ses surnoms,son sourire en coin si charmant,les oeillades qu'ils se lançaient parfois en plein cours.

Soudain une main sur son épaule brisa le contact visuel qu'elle entretenait avec Ron.Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces moments où elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce regard océan qui l'enflammait malgré elle.

- Hermione,il est l'heure du cours d'arithmancie.fit un grand Serdaigle les cheveux chatains et les yeux bleus répondant au nom de David Reynolds.

- Euh...oui tu as raison.dit-elle en prenant son sac puis elle se tourna vers Harry,Ron et Ginny.A tout à l'heure.

Puis Hermione quitta la grande salle accompagnée du jeune Serdaigle.

Ron les suivait du regard,ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

- Ils feraient un joli couple, n'est ce pas Ron?taquina le survivant.

- Quoi!fit Ron à voix haute ,se retournant brusquement vers son ami.

- Benh quoi,c'est évident que ce Serdaigle en pince sérieusement pour notre Hermione.répondit Harry.Si toi tu ne l'as pas vu,d'autres garçons ont remarqué quelle jolie jeune femme est devenue Hermione.

Ron ne dit rien,essayant de décrypter ce que venait de dire son meilleur ça « d'autres garçons ont remarqué quelle jolie jeune femme était devenue Hermione »? Est ce que cela signifiait que des garçons voulaient sortir avec SA Mione?

« Attends là tu ne serais pas jaloux toi »fit une voix dans la tête de Ron.

Non il n'était pas jaloux ,juste protecteur vis à vis d'Hermione comme il l'était avec Ginny.

Justement il allait devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Harry à ce sujet.Il ne supporterait pas qu'il refasse du mal à sa petite soeur car c'était lui qui avait dû sécher ses larmes une partie de l'été.

Oui il était juste protecteur vis à vis d'Hermione,son amie car Ron connaissait bien les garçons et il savait ce qu'ils faisaient à des jeunes femmes innocentes et pures comme Hermione.

Le jeune roux ne permettrait pas qu'un de ses bellâtres la fassent souffrir...et encore moins ce David Reynolds.

Mais là Ron niait une partie de sa motivation.Il essayait d'y penser le moins souvent possible mais c'était atrocement difficile.

Car depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il voyait Hermione...comme une femme et plus que comme une amie,ses sentiments étaient sans dessus-dessous.

Depuis l'épisode « Lavande »,Ron avait compris qu'il avait causé beaucoup de peine à Hermione en sortant avec la jolie blonde et à cette époque,il avait cru que tout était perdu entre eux,jusqu'au mariage de Bill et Fleur où une lueur d'espoir était apparue quand Hermione lui avait souri puis enlacé.

Là Ron avait vu une opportunité,l'espoir qu'ils deviendraient peut-être...

- Plus que jolie si vous voulez mon avis.intervint Seamus qui était assis aux côtés de Ginny,sortant Ron de ses pensées.Hermione est foutrement bien roulée.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir qui disait « Ne parle pas d'Hermione ainsi » et le jeune Griffondor s'empourpra.

- Enfin je veux dire que.begaya Seamus.Tu as de la chance Ron et tu ne la saisis même pas.

* * *

Durant toute la journée Ron n'arreta pas de penser à la conversation du déjeuner,essayant en vain de se concentrer en cours.

Devait-il se déclarer le soir même aprés l'entrainement de Quidditch?N'était-il pas trop tôt? Ron avait décidé d'y aller doucement,de ne pas brusquer Hermione.

Tout d'abord il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne la considérait pas que comme une femme mais qu'il voyait bien plus en elle:son intelligence,son caractére de feu,son courage...

Mais si ce David Reynolds la lui piquait sous le nez.

Sortant des vestiaires aprés un intense entrainement de Quidditch,Ron se rendit à la bibliothéque,les cheveux toujours humides de sa douche.Il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis le déjeuner et il savait où la trouver.

Il n'avait pas encore pris de décision concernant sa déclaration,il se doutait que c'était encore un peu tôt et puis il n'avait pas encore pris toute l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour elle.

Se faufilant parmi les étagéres,Ron se dirigea vers la table où ils étudiaient ensemble,au fond de la bibliothéque.

Soudain il entendit la voix pure d'Hermione et sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand Ron distingua,à travers les rangées de livres,la jeune femme accompagnée de David Reynolds.

Elle lui faisait la lecture,ne remarquant même pas que le jeune Serdaigle la dévorait des yeux mais Ron ,lui,l'avait remarqué.

Normalement à cette heure tardive Hermione était seule à la bibliothéque alors que faisait-il là celui-là?La réponse était évidente:David Reynolds était là pour contempler Hermione à sa guise.

Mâchoire et poings serrés,Ron foudroyait du regard le jeune brun qui osa toucher son amie, remettant une méche bouclée derriére son oreille.Hermione arreta ,soudain, sa lecture mais ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur les pages du livre.

Cela en fut de trop pour Ron qui se mit à découvert.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop.fit-il d'une voix froide,s'attirant le regard d'Hermione puis celui de David Reynolds.

- Ron...

- Je peux te parler?la coupa Ron brusquement puis il jeta en regard noir à David.Seul.

Son ton était dur et froid,ce que comprit le jeune Serdaigle qui partit aprés avoir salué Hermione qui était restée stoique.

La jeune femme regarda Ron pendant un moment puis se leva,allant remettre le livre à sa place. Elle était étrangement silencieuse,ce qui était mauvais signe-constata Ron qui la suivait à travers les étagéres.

Le silence était pesant entre les deux jeune gens.

Hermione remit le livre à sa place puis se retourna,sentant Ron derriére elle.Elle claqua la langue avant de prendre la parole:

- Bien maintenant parles.Qu'avais-tu de si urgent à me dire pour faire une scéne pareille?

- Une scéne pareille!murmura Ron furieusement.Hermione,ce type bavait littéralement sur toi.

- Non mais arretes,tu es stupide.rétorqua-t-elle,la colére l'envahissant.On travaillait juste.

- Non toi tu travaillais.rectifia Ron, ne remarquant pas qu'il s'approchait d'Hermione.Lui il te matait ouvertement.

Soudain,la jeune femme sentit sa respiration s'accélérer à la proximité de leurs deux corps.

Ses yeux noisette étaient hypnotisés par ceux azur de son ami.

A cette distance-ou plutot cette absence de distance-Hermione ne put s'empecher d'admirer la carrure impressionnante de Ron qui l'écrasait littéralement par sa stature.

D'ici elle pouvait sentir ses muscles puissants se contracter sous son uniforme et elle avait l'irrésistible envie de passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure flamboyante et mouillée.

- Et puis qu'est ce que cela peut te faire?souffla Hermione,ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Ron.J'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux.Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

A sa réplique,Ron s'approcha plus d'elle, la coinçant entre lui et l'étagére. Il pouvait lire de l'incrédulité dans les beaux yeux noisette de son amie.Et elle n'avait encore rien vu...

Lentement Ron se pencha vers ses lévres pulpeuses.

Au moment où Hermione pensait qu'il allait-enfin!-l'embrasser,elle ferma les yeux,le souffle court mais il dériva posant ses lévres sur la fine courbe de son cou.

La jeune femme soupira de surprise,les yeux toujours clos.

C'était la premiére fois que Ron la touchait de la sorte...Et bon Dieu que c'était bon!

Ne voulant pas rester passive,Hermione plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse du jeune homme,se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Ron remonta jusqu'à son oreille,laissant un sillon brûlant sur la peau d'Hermione.

- Personne ne te mérite.lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Voilà ce souvenir mis en boite...dans le prochain chap,on retrouve le présent et une petite discussion entre Ginny et Hermione qui devoile,sans rien dire, certains secret de notre miss-je sais tout.

GROS BISOUS et merci encore!!!!!!Et lacher des coms sa me fait trés plaisir!!!!

Titinana


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou !!Sa me fait plaisir de vous retrouver pour la suite!!Merci d'être tjrs la!**

**Et je suis trés contente que mon histoire vs plaise!!!**

**Bah voilà un petit cadeau pour vs faire patienter et dites moi ce que vs en pensez sa fais tjrs plaisir!!!(alors trouverez vs le secret de notre chére mione?)**

* * *

Les soupirs saccadés d'Hermione firent sortir Ron de son souvenir et glaçérent du même coup la passion qui l'avait envahi.

Qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de faire?

S'étant laissé submerger par le désir,Ron avait complétement oublié qui il était,ses résolutions,sa mission...mais surtout qu'Hermione n'était pas à lui.

Elle était fiancée et bientôt mariée.

Le souvenir de cette soirée à la bibliothéque fit prendre conscience à Ron tout ce qu'il avait perdu: son innocence,son insouciance...et Hermione.A cette époque,il n'avait pas encore été confronté aux horreurs qui rôdaient dans ce monde.

Durant ses missions,le jeune auror avait tout vu et le macabre était devenu au fur et à mesure son quotidien.Il fallait que tout ceci s'arrete,que la tyrannie de Voldemort prenne fin.

Déjà qu'il était meurtri par toutes ces horreurs,la souffrance d'aimer une femme qui ne sera jamais sienne venait s'y ajouter.Ou tout simplement le fait d'aimer car ce sentiment fragilisait Ron et compromettait sa mission.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable d'assumer les deux comme Harry?

Doucement Ron releva la tête et les soupirs d'Hermione cessérent d'eux-même.

Elle délia ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme avant de poser ses mains à plat sur son torse musclé.Hermione émergeait lentement du rêve éveillé qu'elle venait de vivre.Ron ,ses bras autour d'elle,ses lévres sur son cou.

Rien que d'y penser,elle frissonna alors que Ron lui donnait un chaste baiser sur le front. Hermione aurait voulu desserrer les lévres,pouvoir lui demander pourquoi il s'était arreté mais aucun son ne voulait sortir,préférant entretenir ce silence impérieux.

Et puis il y avait John,son fiancé et futur mari...qui rentrait le lendemain.

Hermione recula doucement,la tête toujours baissée avant que Ron ne lui saisisse le menton et lui releve la tête.

Ses yeux noisette étaient plongés dans ceux azur de Ron et Hermione faillit s'évanouir devant le nombre d'émotions qui défilaient dans le regard du jeune homme.

Comment avait-elle pu vivre sans cela,ce regard? Mais en même temps,elle était effrayée par les sensations que ces yeux azur faisaient naitre en elle.

Danc ces moments,les mots étaient superflus...

- Ron!

La voix d'Harry les interrompit et Ron remarqua,de suite, l'état agité de son ami.

- Que se passe-t-il?

* * *

Accompagnée d'un auror ,Hermione frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Harry et Ginny. 

Suite à son intervention,Harry lui avait demandé si elle pouvait rester avec Ginny, ne voulant pas la laisser seule et du même coup pour renforcer leur sécurité.

Hermione avait bien remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose devant les regards anxieux et déterminés de ses deux amis mais bien évidemment les affaires des aurors restaient secrétes.

Cependant,elle n'avait pu s'empecher de s'inquiéter et l'angoisse et la terreur avaient refais surface. Ron avait dû le sentir car avant de partir il lui avait glissé à l'oreille:« Ne t'inquiéte pas.Tout va bien se passer ».

Des mots rassurants mais cela n'avait pas calmé son angoisse.

- Oh,Hermione.fit Ginny en ouvrant la porte.Entre.

L'auror de surveillance se posta à l'entrée tandis que les deux jeunes femmes allaient au salon. Hermione sentit le regard intense de son amie sur elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Harry m'a tout dis.avoua Ginny,les yeux brillants.La lettre,ta mission...Hermione comment te sens-tu?

La jeune rousse prit la main de son amie dans un geste rassurant.

Hermione tenta de sourire mais cela était trop dur. Elle était terrifiée et cela ne servait à rien de faire semblant.

- J'ai...J'ai peur.avoua Hermione,les larmes aux yeux.

C'est fou comme elle détestait être si faible.

- Pire que ça je suis terrifiée,tétanisée de peur.

Devant la détresse de la jeune brune,Ginny l'enlaça,la réconfortant. Harry avait juré qu'il sortirait Hermione de ce cauchemar et elle savait qu'il réussirait mais pendant ce temps,Ginny s'inquiétait pour la vie de son amie.

Mais qui lui voulait du mal au point de vouloir sa mort?

Hermione s'écarta,séchant ses larmes puis la remercia.

- Ils réussiront.fit la jeune rousse.Ils trouveront celui ou ceux qui te veulent du mal.N'ait crainte.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.Ginny avait toujours su lui remonter le moral dans les pires circonstances.

- John est-il au courant?

- Non.fit Hermione en secouant la tête.Et c'est mieux ainsi.Je n'arreterai pas mes recherches mais si il l'apprend,je ne pourrai plus aider Harry.John n'accepterait pas que je sois en danger.

- Cela me rappelle quelqu'un.dit Ginny amusée mais elle n'arracha aucun sourire à Hermione.

La jeune rousse avait bien remarqué que depuis son mariage,Ron et la jeune brune avaient renoué les liens même si ce n'était pas la grande amitié.Cela allait prendre du temps mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Mais Ginny se demandait encore ce qui avait causé la rupture de leur amitié pendant quatre ans. Elle qui avait toujours cru qu'ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre et pourtant Hermione allait se marier mais pas avec son frére.

Soufflant, Ginny posa ses mains sur son ventre et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lévres.

Malgré toutes les horreurs qui se déroulaient,un petit miracle s'était produit.Une lueur dans ce monde obscur et teinté de douleur.

- Je suis enceinte.déclara la jeune rousse à son amie qui sourit.

Enfin une nouvelle qui éclaira le quotidien d'Hermione.Elle était heureuse pour ses amis même si...

- C'est merveilleux!Harry doit être aux anges.

Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça et son regard bleu si semblable à celui de Ron se voila.

Décidément,ce regard affectait énormément Hermione.La jeune femme se souvenait de ce matin où elle avait repoussé Ron.

Il avait eus ce même regard.La couleur bleu azur de ses yeux s'était voilée de tristesse et une douleur fulgurante y avait pris place ,faisant vaciller Hermione.

Repensant à ce souvenir,la jeune brune ressentit de nouveau la chaleur de Ron l'envelopper et ses bras puissants encercler sa taille. Toutes ces sensations accompagnérent le tendre baiser que lui avait laissé Ron plus tot dans la journée. Spontanément,Hermione effleura la fine courbe de son cou,endroit précis où le jeune homme avait posé ses lévres.

Cela lui rappela instantanément le scéne à la bibliothéque.Ce fut la premiére fois que Ron l'avait touché ainsi et depuis son toucher la hantait,l'obsédait.

Et maintenant,Ron la hantait tout simplement.Il avait repris le droit sur son qu'il avait meurtri quatre années plus tot.

Et pourtant Ron était...toujours là,dans son coeur,dans ses pensées.

Hermione n'avait jamais pu l'oublier et cela l'empechait de vivre pleinement son amour pour John.

Amour?En était-elle certaine?

Les yeux larmoyants de Ginny interrompirent son combat intérieur et la jeune brune se maudit de son égoisme,s'inquiétant de l'état de son amie.

- Hey!Que se passe-t-il?

Hermione serra sa main,l'incitant à se confier.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment.répondit Ginny aprés un moment,extériorisant son angoisse.Le monde est complétement fou,la terreur est partout.Les temps ne sont pas propices à la naissance d'un enfant.De plus Harry n'est pas encore au courant...

- Quoi!ne put se retenir Hermione.Mais pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.fit Ginny,la tristesse et l'angoisse pointant dans la voix.Ce serait un fardeau de plus pour lui.Je ne veux pas qu'Harry s'inquiéte encore plus pour moi.Depuis qu'on ait marié,j'ai l'impression qu'il me surprotége.

- Mais c'est normal.dit Hermione pour apaiser Ginny.Harry t'aime.L'enfant que tu portes est une bénédiction,Gin.Ne l'oublie jamais.

Ginny fut désorientée par la force qu'avait insufflé son amie à cette phrase.

La sincérité brillait dans les yeux noisette de la jeune brune comme si elle l'avait déjà vécu d'une maniére ou d'une autre...

Et Ginny était encore loin de la vérité.

Bisoussss et merci encore de me suivre


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde!!!Et encore merci pour votre soutien (je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez ).**

**Je vous adore!!!**

**Et voici la suite...**

* * *

Les mains serrées sur les recoins de la table,Ron observait Harry passer Goyle à tabac,derriére une vitre teintée.Une invention moldue. 

Ron put percevoir de l'agacement poindre dans la voix de son ami quand il se rendit compte que Goyle ne savait vraiment rien.

- RIEN!grogna Ron entre ses dents,donnant un coup de pied dans la table qui valsa dans la piéce. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

Le jeune homme bouillonnait de rage mais aussi d'une peur qu'il savait dévastatrice. Cette nuit-là,ils avaient découverts un autre cadavre mutilé

.Ron ne cessait de voir le visage de la victime.Il le hantait,faisant échos à ses pires craintes.

A l'instant où il avait vu le corps,Ron avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.Même si c'était impossible-son amie étant avec Ginny et la victime morte depuis plusieurs heures-la ressemblance était frappante et Ron avait cru que son sang s'était glacé d'un coup. Un seul coup d'oeil vers Harry lui avait appris que lui aussi avait eus la même vision d'horreur.

La jeune victime avait les cheveux chatains et bouclés,les yeux marrons mais vides de la mort.

Elle ressemblait tellement à Hermione que Ron comprit de suite que ce meurtre n'était pas comme les autres.

C'était un message adressé à son amie...Un avertissement du corbeau.

Il avait laissé un message écrit dans la paume de la victime:

« Voilà ce qui t'attend,sale sang de bourbe ».

La menace se faisait de plus en plus précise mais pourtant les aurors n'avaient aucun indice sur l'auteur. Ils étaient complétement dans le brouillard.

Ron avait dû faire face à la réalité:Hermione avait des ennemis et la liste était longue.

D'abord,elle occupait un rang important au ministére;elle était la plus jeune politicienne à siéger au Magenmagot.Et le fait qu'elle soit d'origine moldue n'avait pas dû plaire à tout le monde et surtout pas aux sang-pur.

De plus Hermione était la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter,le survivant,l'homme que Voldemort revait d'abattre.Son amitié la mettait en danger et que ne pourrait pas faire le Seigneur des Ténébres pour atteindre Harry.

Et voilà que l'Ordre lui assignait une mission très dangereuse qui consistait à étudier de très prés l'ancienne magie,permettant ainsi de mieux comprendre les rouages de la magie noire.

Mais si l'Ennemi l'apprenait...

Ron crut qu'il allait devenir dingue.

Malgré leurs investigations,lui et Harry en étaient au même point:l'auteur des menaces courait toujours.

- Il ne sait rien!grogna Harry qui venait de rejoindre son ami,laissant Goyle avec les gardes de sécurité.Il n'a aucune idée de l'identité du corbeau Ron!

Le jeune roux dut reconnaître qu'il s'y attendait.Le jeune mangemort exécutait juste les ordres de Voldemort ,il ne faisait pas partie de ses fidéles. Vue sa stupidité,lui remettre des informations capitales aurait été une erreur de la part du mage noir.

- Il faut qu'on le trouve.fit Ron,sonnant vindicatif.Il a tué et la prochaine fois...

Sa voix se brisa.Il ne pouvait le dire.

Le corps sans vie d'Hermione s'imposa dans son esprit et une rage fulgurante l'envahit.

Jamais Ron ne permettrait qu'il lui arrive malheur. Le bruissement d'un papier flotta dans l'air,indiquant l'arrivée imminente des fameux messagers volants qui parcouraient tout le ministére à la recherche de leurs destinataires. Harry saisit le bout de papier en vol et le déplia.

- C'est Shackelbot.Il veut nous voir.

* * *

Installée à son bureau aux services de la défense des créatures magiques,Hermione rédigeait une lettre adressée à la princesse elfique Ela concernant un nouveau traité sur l'intégration. 

Les elfes étaient un soutien de taille dans sa lutte contre la discrimination et Hermione n'allait pas cesser son combat car un fou voulait sa mort.

Non!Elle n'abandonnerait jamais.

Malgré sa volonté,la jeune brune ne pouvait nier sa terreur.Même si elle savait que son appartement était protégé par de multiples sorts et qu'un auror de sécurité gardait la porte d'entrée,Hermione faisait toutes les nuits des cauchemars,n'arrivant pas dormir.

Dans ces moments,elle aimerait tant que John soit là,pour la serrer dans ses bras.Justement,le jeune joueur de Quidditch arrivait cet aprés midi et Hermione avait hate de le revoir.

Elle espérait que sa présence l'aiderait à sortir Ron de ses pensées.

A chaque fois qu'elle voyait le jeune auror,des souvenirs l'assaillaient.Des souvenirs de leur septiéme année,de leur complicité passée,de cette nuit d'été dans la cabane au bord du lac.

Rien qu'en y pensant,Hermione se sentit frémir.Malgré elle.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas oublier? Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie?

Inconsciemment,Hermione posa une main sur son ventre.

Oui,il y avait certains souvenirs qu'elle aimerait oublier ou au mieux qu'ils ne soient jamais arrivés. Deux larmes roulérent sur ses joues,seules témoins de la douleur qui la submergeait.

Sous ses doigts,à travers le fin tissu de son chemisier,Hermione pouvait sentir une bousouflure,marque d'une cicatrice.Cicatrice qu'elle portait aussi à son coeur mais celle qu'elle portait à l'abdomen était le témoin de la douleur physique,d'une vie volée,d'une vie perdue.

Aprés un dernier sanglot,Hermione s'essuya les yeux.Malgré qu'elle soit heureuse pour Ginny,cet événement lui faisait ressurgir des souvenirs douloureux,des souvenirs qui la ramenaient sans cesse à Ron.

Inspirant profondément,Hermione décida de reprendre sa lettre avant qu'une voix grave ne l'interrompe dans son élan...John.

-Décidément tu ne changeras jamais.

* * *

- Vous vouliez nous voir,monsieur.s'annonça Harry en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Shackelbot.

- Oui,entrez.fit celui-ci d'un geste de la main,lisant un parchemin posé sur son bureau.

Harry remarqua de suite que la colére qui brillait dans les yeux azur de Ron ne s'était pas attenuée. L'envie de tuer émanait de son ami.

Comment le lui blâmer?Lui aussi voulait retrouver l'auteur des menaces.

Le corps de la jeune femme retrouvé dans une ruelle sombre portait la signature du corbeau. Maintenant ce dernier avait décidé d'agir et de mettre son plan à exécution c'est à dire tuer Hermione.

Harry se souvint de son mouvement d'effroi à la vue de la victime.Elle ressemblait étrangement à Hermione mais sur le coup,sachant quand même que son amie était en sécurité,le jeune homme avait cru que c'était elle...morte.Une des ses plus grandes angoisses.

- Nous avons du nouveau.annonça Shackelbot,sortant Harry de ses tourments puis il leur tendit le parchemin posé sur son bureau.L'autopsie de la victime a révélé que le coeur n'a pas été prélevé.Ce qui renforce l'hypothése du message pour Melle Granger.Par contre le mot qui lui est adressé est vierge de toutes traces .

Au fur et à mesure que Shacklebot parlait,Ron et Harry prenaient information du parchemin.

La menace qui planait sur Hermione se faisait de plus en plus précise et angoissante et pourtant ils n'avançaient toujous pas.L'enquête stagnait et les suspects étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Depuis que Kingsley Shackelbot leur avait révélé que le ministére était corrompu,Ron se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde.Quand il traversait les couloirs du ministére,tous les gens qui y travaillaient ou y circulaient devenaient devant ses yeux des ennemis potentiels et peut-etre que l'un d'entre eux était le corbeau.

- La piste du mangemort se confirme.fit Ron aprés sa lecture.

- En effet.répondit Shackelbot en se levant.Même procédé d'assassinat,il tue de sang froid et est très habile concernant les indices.Qui qu'il soit,il doit etre proche du Seigneur des Ténébres.

Inspirant profondément,Shackelbot fixa les deux jeunes aurors.

- J'ai peur pour votre qui veut sa mort est très dangereux et complétement fou.C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision en coopération avec le Magenmagot d'assigner à Melle Granger une garde rapprochée tant qu'on en saura pas plus sur le corbeau.

Ron crut qu'on l'assomait à coups de massue.Hermione était menacée par un mangemort et il était loin d'être stupide comme Goyle.Au fond de lui,il se doutait que c'était un fidéle de Voldemort.

Hermione luttait intensivement contre le Seigneur de Ténébres et était un membre actif de l'Ordre.

- Qui va assurer la sécurité de notre amie?demanda Harry ,un peu chamboulé.

- Mr Weasley.annonça Shackelbot .

**Voilà un petit chapitre avec peu de ron/mione mais dans le prochain je me rattraperai.**

**Merci encore et toujours de me suivre**

**Bisousssss Titinana**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucouc tout le monde!!!Bah me revoila pour la suite en espérant que vous serez toujours présents...**

**Vos mots de soutien me font toujours autant plaisir...Sa fait du bien de voir que mon histoire est appréciée...**

**Alors je voulais encore vous remercier pour votre soutien!!!!!!!**

**Donc cesse de bavardages et voila la suite...(et n'oubliez pas la petite review en sortant merci!!!)**

* * *

Ron regardait le corps paisible d'Hermione étendu sur le grand lit de celle-ci.

La tête posée sur le dossier d'un confortable fauteuil,le jeune roux surveillait le sommeil de son amie. Des cauchemars horribles et incessants l'assaillaient la nuit et il se devait d'être là pour la rassurer.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux,Ron soupira.Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Shackelbot lui avait assigné cette mission.

A l'entente de son nom,il avait été fier.Fier que Shackelbot lui confie ce genre de mission:assurer la sécurité d'une haute personnalité du ministére. Hermione.Son amie.

Pourtant Ron aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre à protéger car si il échouait,il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Un faible mouvement d'Hermione attira de suite son attention,ses sens ultra developpés en alerte. Dans son mouvement le drap glissa sur la silhouette gracile de la jeune femme,révélant sa fine chemise de nuit et ses jambes.

A cette vue si tentante et troublante,Ron changea de position sur le fauteuil,s'obligeant à ne pas recouvrir son amie sachant qu'il effleurerait sa peau si douce.Déjà qu'il avait du mal à rester dans cette chambre,cet endroit si intime,dont l'air était chargé de l'odeur d'Hermione.

Ron retenait son souffle attendant un quelconque signe d'agitement dans son sommeil. Mais la respiration d'Hermione resta profonde,ce qui soulagea le jeune auror qui souffla,laissant son esprit vagabonder aux effluves du parfum de son amie.

Seulement une ombre passa dans son regard.Il avait beau être ici avec elle,il sentait qu'une distance infinie les séparait. Ron s'était douté qu'Hermione n'aurait pas trop appréciée l'idée d'etre protégée 24h24 même par lui mais la réalité l'avait frappé au visage.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il avait élu domicile chez son amie via sa mission pourtant les repas étaient toujours aussi silencieux et chargés d'une tension indescriptible. Ron se souvint d'un matin où tendant le bras pour se servir d'une tranche de pain,leurs mains s'étaient frôlées électrisant son échine puis le geste brutal d'Hermione qui avait retiré vivement sa main comme si elle s'était pour justifier son acte devant le regard surpris de Ron,elle s'était levée pour aller faire du thé,prétextant qu'il n' y en aurait pas assez.

Et ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres...

Ron avait envie de hurler,de prendre son amie par les épaules et de la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui explique son attitude,le fait qu'elle soit si distante.

A la place de son mutisme qui le tuait à petit feu,il aurait préféré qu'elle lui crie dessus comme à l'époque de Poudlard.L'époque où ils étaient amis. Maintenant qu'étaient-ils?

Malgré qu'ils se soient rapprochés,on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient redevenus amis.

En tout cas,Hermione le lui faisait bien sentir-songea Ron amérement sentant son coeur se serrer. Pourquoi l'avait-il éloigné?

Surtout si dans quelques semaines,son amie devenait Hermione Jane Smith.

« Smith » c'était si banal! Pourtant c'était John Smith,célébre joueur des Canons de Chudley,qu'Hermione aimait et cela était pire que l'Avada Kedavra pour Ron. Son coeur serait meurtri tout le long de sa vie,incapable d'aimer une autre femme.

Des sentiments qui resteront inavoués, ne voulant pas briser le peu de complicité qui les unissait encore.

Soudain,la respiration d'Hermione devint plu saccadée ce qui arracha Ron de ses tourments. D'un bond,il se leva puis s'agenouilla au bord du lit.

Hermione bougeait désormais la tête de droite à gauche marmonnant des paroles incompréhensiles.

Grâce à son ouie développée,Ron perçut les mots: « non,je vous en prie ».

Dans un geste apaisant,Ron passa une main sur le front d'Hermione puis laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa joue,balayant la larme qui s'était echappée de sa paupiére close.

Dans un sanglot étouffé,Hermione ouvrit les yeux,ses prunelles voilées par la peur.

- Je suis là.dit Ron pour la rassurer.Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Hermione acquiesça mais des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues,révélant sa détresse.

- J'ai tellement peur.révéla- t-elle,plongeant ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux de Ron.

Cette vision d'elle si fragile et effrayée lui brisa le coeur,le replongeant cinq ans en arriére,lors de l'été avant leur septiéme année...

* * *

... La chaleur étouffante du mois de Juillet empêchait tout la maisonnée du Terrier de trouver le sommeil dont Ron Weasley qui se débattait furieusement avec son drap.

Soufflant il s'essuya le front recueillant de la sueur sur les doigts.Si ça continuait,il allait se deshydrater. Tournant la tête,Ron perçut la pleine lune à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Le ciel était constellé de milliers d'étoiles et parfois des étoiles filantes zébraient le ciel.C'était tellement beau pourtant le chagrin de la mort de Dumbeldore était toujours présent dans son esprit. Le grand directeur de Poudlard avait succombé à l'attaque du traitre Rogue.

A cette pensée,Ron sentit la colére l'envahir,la machoire serrée.Rogue n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça,il s'en faisait le serment.

A cause de lui,un des plus grands adversaires du Seigneur des Ténébres était mort,laissant Harry orphelin d'un mentor et sa soeur Ginny avait les yeux voilés par la tristesse depuis sa rupture avec son meilleur ami.

Santant sa bouche devenir pateuse,Ron se redressa lentement pour ne pas géner le sommeil profond de Harry.Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler un T-shirt,Ron sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre pour aller se désaltérer dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir,des gémissements attirérent son attention,surtout qu'ils provenaient de la chambre de Ginny et Hermione.Aprés une écoute plus attentive,Ron perçut qu'il s'agissait de sanglots et conclut directement qu'ils venaient de sa soeur. Mais que ne fut sa surprise,en ouvrant la porte,de découvrir que les pleurs venaient d'Hermione.

Ce constat eut l'effet d'une bombe sur lui et en moins de deux secondes ,Ron fut au chevet de la jeune brune dont le visage était ravagé par les larmes.

Son coeur se serra à l'entente des mots :« non!maman,papa! ».

Resté stoique jusque là,Ron essaya de secouer Hermione pour la réveiller,en vain.Son désarroi lui brisait le coeur,il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état.

Délicatement,Ron écarta une méche bouclée du visage angélique de son amie.Même en larmes,elle restait d'une beauté éblouissante.

Il fallait qu'il la réveille car sa respiration saccadée gonflait sa poitrine à un rythme décadent,ce qui troublait le jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Mione réveille -toi.chuchota-t-il en caressant désormais sa joue inondée de larmes.

A ce contact,Hermione sursauta ouvrant les yeux son cauchemar toujours à l'esprit.

Ayant reconnu la voix de Ron,elle s'était réveillée.

- Ca va?demanda le jeune roux,l'inquiétude pointant dans sa voix.

- Mes parents ils...

- Non ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.la rassura Ron.Tes parents sont toujours en vie.Ne t'inquiéte pas.

Sans crier gare,Hermione se jeta à son cou se cramponnant à lui.

D'abord surpris,Ron le fut encore plus en sentant de l'eau s'écouler de son épaule ,lui rappelant qu'il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama.

Sa surprise s'envola rapidement,laissant place à une tendresse sans borne pour la jeune brune. Resserant son étreinte,Ron caressa la masse soyeuse des cheveux bouclés d'Hermione,humant leur parfum si délicat.

Dans un autre contexte,il n'aurait jamais osé l'étreindre ainsi ;même à l'enterrement de Dumbeldore,son étreinte avait été teintée de retenue;car Ron ne pouvait plus nier son attirance pour sa meilleure amie.

A la proximité du corps charnel d'Hermione,le jeune homme ressentit de nouvelles sensations.Sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti aves son ex-petite amie Lavande Brown.

Un épisode de sa vie qu'il aurait aimé oublier car depuis ,sa relation avec Hermione avait changé,était devenue plus compliquée,plus sur la réserve.

Ron avait compris qu' Hermione avait souffert de sa relation avec la jolie Gryffondor ,ce qui avait provoqué la prise de distance de son amie.

Depuis il essayait de réparer les dégats car cette situation l'effrayait.

Et si il perdait Hermione? Et si elle s'éloignait encore plus de lui...

Ron souffrirait.Il souffrirait d'une toute autre maniére car ce serait la souffrance du coeur...

Les gasouillis des oiseaux résonnaient comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles d'Hermione. Esquissant un faible sourire,elle se laissa fondre dans la chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil.

Elle se sentait si bien ,ici enveloppée par l'odeur musquée de Ron.

Croyant dans un premier temps qu'elle rêvait toujours,Hermione soupira de bonheur,seulement lorsqu'elle bougea faiblement,elle sentit deux bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

Dans un sursaut,la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un torse musclé et puissant,ce qui provoqua la rougeur de ses joues.

Se souvenant de la nuit derniére,Hermione sut de suite à qui ce buste appartenait et sa rougeur décupla.

Malgré son embarras,elle ne put détourner son regard de ces muscles durs et puissants,s'enivrant de l'odeur de Ron.

C'était la premiére fois qu' Hermione était aussi proche physiquement de lui et son corps le lui faisait bien remarquer.Elle avait l'impression que la température avait augmenté de vingt degrés. Profitant du sommeil de son ami,Hermione releva la tête ,leurs visages se frôlant presque.

A cette absence de distance,elle pouvait compter les rares taches de rousseur qui subsistaient sur son long nez. Seulement une autre partie de son visage attirait l'attention d'Hermione,son coeur battant la chamade.

Ses lévres... Elles étaient si tentantes et elles paraissaient si chaudes ,si douces et la jeune femme était seulement à quelques centimétres de l'objet de son désir que cela la frustra de ne pas pouvoir y accéder.

Si Hermione l'embrassait,elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face sans penser qu'elle avait profité de lui.Pourtant elle en avait tellement envie...

Dans un ronflement sonore qui arracha Hermione à sa contemplation,Ron ouvrit les yeux,dévoilant leur couleur d'un bleu azur. Hermione fut instantanément happée par son regard.

- Salut.fit-il puis prenant conscience de leur proximité et de la tenue de son amie,il rougit faiblement.

A la simple lueur du clair de lune,Ron n'avait pas fais attention mais là en plein jour,sa chemise de nuit était une torture malgré qu'elle soit stricte à l'image d'Hermione. Sa poitrine et ses épaules étaient couvertes, sa chemise lui tombait aux genoux pourtant il pouvait distinguer ses courbes à travers le fin tissu,deviner le velouté de ses seins ,ce qui troublait l'adolescent au pus haut point.

Vainquant son envie de lui sauter dessus,Ron se dégagea doucement désserrant son étreinte autour de ses hanches puis se mit sur le dos fixant le plafond.

Soutenir le regard ambré de son amie était un véritable défi pour les hormones du jeune homme.Elle était si belle ,si désirable et pourtant elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Ron,connaissant Hermione ,aurait parié qu'elle se trouvait banale même pas jolie pourtant elle était à couper le soufle. La veille sur le Chemin de Traverse,le jeune roux avait bien remarqué les regards des jeunes hommes sur son amie et pourtant cette derniére n'avait rien vu,l'éblouissant par son sourire.

Alors pourquoi était-elle si effrayée cette nuit?

Ron inspira profondément,les yeux toujours rivés sur le plafond.Il connaissait Hermione depuis des années et pourtant il n'avait rien vu.

Il aurait dû savoir décoder l'attitude de son amie.Derriére ses sourires et ses éclats de rire se cachaient de l' angoisse et de la peur qu'Hermione s'obstinait à enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même ,ne voulant pas paraître vulnérable.

- Bien dormie?fit-il ne la regardant toujours pas.

- Oui répondit Hermione,intriguée par l'attitude de Ron.

Etait-elle si repoussante pour qu'il ne la regarde même pas? Sentant ses yeux picoter,Hermione refoula ses larmes.

- Merci d'être resté mais ce serait mieux que tu t'en ailles.fit-elle aprés un moment,soulagée que sa voix ne trahisse pas son chagrin.

Ron tourna vivement la tête ,soutenant le regard noisette de son amie.Hermione crut percevoir dans le bleu de ses yeux de la surprise teintée de déception.Mais peut-etre se trompait-elle?

- Pourquoi?demanda Ron en souriant charmeur. Hermione se sentit défaillir sous ce regard et ce sourire mais elle se reprit bien vite.

- D'accord c'est moi qui m'en vais.dit-elle en se levant d'un bond,la colére vibrant dans sa voix.

N'y comprenant rien,Ron l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte de la salle de bain.

- Hey !Que se passe -til?

- SORS!ordonna Hermione en pointant son doigt vers la sortie.

Elle était furieuse.Ne voyait-il pas qu'il la faisait souffrir avec ses gentilles intentions ,ses sourires en coin?

Ron lui avait déjà fais beaucoup de mal récemment en sortant avec Lavande Brown et Hermione ne lui avait toujours pas entiérement pardonné.

La douleur était toujours présente dans son coeur et la peur de souffrir une seconde fois la tétanisait. Malgré toute sa volonté pour protéger son coeur,Hermione fondait à chaque fois que Ron lui souriait,lui parlait de sa voix basse et grave,la regardait avec intensité.

Toutes ses intentions qui la faisaient se sentir importante aux yeux du jeune homme mais elle se doutait que tout ça était le fruit de son imagination. Jamais Ron la verrait comme une femme -belle de surcroit,jamais il ne la considérerait comme une petite amie potentielle.

Non, elle, Hermione Jane Granger le rat de bibilothéque,était d'une banalité affligeante;elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Lavande ou autres femmes à la beauté exotique qui devaient peupler les fantasmes de Ron.

- Mione..fit-il d'une voix douce.

- SORS!explosa Hermione.Et je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi!

Voyant que Ron ne bougeait pas d'un pouce,la jeune femme le poussa de toutes ses forces en vain.

Alors elle comença à le frapper au buste,ses larmes se mêlant aux mots: « Sors ».

Hermione déchargeait toute sa colére et sa peur:sa peur de souffrir,de perdre les personnes qu'elle aimait:ses parents entre autre.

Depuis la mort de Dumbeldore,la jeune femme vivait dans l'angoisse permanente de perdre un être cher.

Ron qui était resté stoique sous ses coups,l'attira à lui plongeant sa main dans sa chevelure bouclée.

Il pouvait sentir que son amie avait mal et cela lui serrait la coeur. Il détestait la voir ainsi.

Aprés un moment où Ron dut lutter pour la serrer dans ses bras,les coups se tarrirent remplacés par des sanglots déchirants où Hermione s'abandonna dans ses bras.

Ron resserra son étreinte plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Les mots ne servaient à rien...De toutes les façons, Ron n'arrivait pas à en faire bon usage.Depuis tout petit,il n'avait jamais su exprimer ses sentiments,préférant les montrer par des actes et avec Hermione ,cela était encore pire.Son seul moyen de lui montrer l'ampleur de ses sentiments était d'être à ses côtés,de lui démontrer son affection.

Soudain,Hermione le repoussa sans ménagement.

- Arrete.murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Quoi?fit Ron désemparé par son attitude distante.Je ne comprends rien.

- Ca.souffla-t-elle,les yeux inondés de larmes.Toi me prenant dans tes bras,me donnant des surnoms...Arrete s'il te plait...Arrete de faire semblant,ça fait trop mal.

- Non!fit Ron.Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dire ça.Ce n'est pas vrai.

S'approchant d'Hermione,il lui prit le visage entre ses mains.Il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'elle se trompait.

D'abord l'option du baiser lui traversa l'esprit mais il l'abandonna à regret concluant que ce geste ne réglererait rien.Il ne restait que les mots et c'est en soupirant que Ron se lança:

- Jamais je ne jouerai avec toi.Je te prie de me croire.Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal cette année.Jamais je n'exigerai ton pardon, même si savoir,qu'une part de toi me déteste,me rend dingue.Si tu savais comme je regrette...comme je regrette de t'avoir blessé.

Hermione était restée muette,sentant les pouces de Ron balayer les larmes sur ses joues.

Le regard bleu azur du jeune homme était si intense ,sincére qu'elle était restée sans voix.Sans compter qu'elle avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient larmoyants.

Inspirant profondément,Ron ferma les yeux refoulant ses larmes puis les rouvrit admirant la beauté d'Hermione.

Doucement,il replaça une méche bouclée derriére son oreille puis caressa sa joue.

Hermione était paralysée,anticipant chaque geste du jeune homme. Une chaleur intense l'envahit,priant pour qu'il l'apaise.

- Belle.Tu es belle Hermione.souffla Ron en suivant les contours des lévres exquises de son amie avec son pouce.

Sentant que sa résistance s'affaiblissait,il lui donna un chaste baiser sur le front puis quitta la salle de bain,laissant une Hermione décontenancée mais heureuse.

Voilà un autre chap assez long...j'espére qu'il vous a plu.

Bisousssssss et merci de me suivre!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde!!!! J'espére que vous allez bien!!!**

**Je suis toujours aussi contente de l'intéret que vous portez mon histoire alors MERCI!!!! (encore je sais je deviens un peu lourde lol dsl)**

**Sinon je voulais faire une spéciale dédicace à inesse qui me suit depuis le début et je vous recommande la fic qu'elle écrit avec son amie "tends moi la main"...**

**Voici la petite pub du jour...et voilà le chapitre de la semaine (et peut-être un deuxiéme durant le weekend si vous me laissez plein de reviews!!!!)**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore!!**

* * *

Une cigarette à la main,Ron lisait pour la éniéme fois le dossier d'investigation sur le balcon de l'appartement d'Hermione.

Les photographies des lettres de menaces et de la victime illustraient les rapports d'enquête. Bref,il y avait toujours autant de suspects et aucun coupable.

Pourtant,il était là dans la liste,Ron en était persuadé.

Lisant le nom de « Draco Malefoy »,il fronça les sourcils soucieux.Depuis que le jeune auror avait tué Malefoy pére,la division des aurors n'avait plus aucune trace du fils et cela inquiétait beaucoup Ron et Harry.Draco devait préparer quelque chose de louche.

Sans compter que la planque de mangemorts restait introuvable même si le manoir Malefoy était tout désigné;mais tant qu'ils n'auront pas plus d'indices,la perquisition resterait interdite.

« Je hais la paperasse »songea Ron en pensant au mandat de perquisition.

Posant le dossier,il fuma tranquillement contemplant les lumiéres de la ville. La nuit semblait paisible vue d'ici.

Cependant Ron savait que dans l'ombre des ruelles,des crimes horribles se produisaient et Voldemort gagnait du terrain,ses rangs se gonflant de jour en jour.

De plus,le jeune roux avait remarqué qu'Harry était perturbé depuis quelques temps.L'ascension du Seigneur des Ténébres devait le travailler jusqu'à hanter ses nuits vue les cernes qu'il avait.

Et dimanche dernier,lors du diner familial au Terrier,la nouvelle silhouette de Ginny l'avait intrigué malgré tout le soin qu'elle prenait à la dissimuler.Elle était plus ronde même si ce n'était pas flagrant mais ses capacités d'auror l'avaient remarqué.Pourtant Harry n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué,étant resté particuliérement muet et morose.

L'ascension de Voldemort devait vraiment le tracasser .Ron était inquiet pour son meilleur ami,de l'emprise qu'avait le Seigneur des Ténébres sur lui. Il serait toujours là pour lui jusqu'à la bataille finale.Harry le savait,Ron n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire mais il voulait qu'il sache qu'il le soutiendrait jusqu'à la fin.

Et il y avait Hermione...Ses cauchemars se faisaient de moins en moins fréquents mais la peur se lisait toujours dans ses yeux.

Ron aurait tellement voulu l'expatrier en France,chez ses parents loin du danger même si le danger était partout désormais.Voldemort avait des alliés dans le monde entier.

Pouvoir assurer sa sécurité le soulageait mais en même temps décuplait sa peur car si il échouait,cela voudrait dire que...

Non il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense ,cela le déconcentrerait encore plus car vivre sous le même toit qu'Hermione,sentir son odeur,sa présence le chamboulait,l'obnubilait.

Ayant consumé sa cigarette, Ron rentra dans le salon posant le dossier sur son lit de fortune qu'était le canapé.Malgré l'immensité de l'appartement,il n' y avait qu'une seule chambre.

Marchant dans le couloir,la parfum d'Hermione emplissant ses poumons,Ron perçut de la lumiére filtrer par l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de son amie.

La sentir si prés mais ne pas pouvoir la toucher était une torture mais la savoir heureuse était une consolation qui apaisait un peu son chagrin.

Ce soir Hermione allait diner chez ses parents avec John Smith.

Bien sur,une escorte d'aurors dont lui-même l'accompagnerait en France,de façon discréte car le joueur de Quidditch et ses parents ignoraient tout du danger qui poursuivait la jeune femme.

Ron se rappela de la fois où John Smith était venu à l'appartement et du regard qu'il lui avait lancé quand il s'était rendu compte de sa présence.Un regard étonné mais teinté d'une cetaine méfiance. La présence du jeune auror ne devait pas lui plaire comme si il le considérait comme un rival.

Puis Hermione ,s'étant aperçue de l'échange visuel glacial entre les deux jeunes hommes,avait amené son fiancé dans le hall ,lui expliquant la présence de Ron chez elle,prétextant qu'elle l'hébergeait provisoirement le temps qu'il trouve un appartement.

Devant son mensonge bien ficelé,John n'avait rien trouvé à redire même si avant de partir,il avait jeté un regard noir à Ron tandis qu'il lui serrait la main. Le jeune auror n'avait pas bronché,soutenant son regard glacial.

Pourtant la jalousie était bien là,tapie au fond de lui...

* * *

Hermione finissait de se maquiller:un peu de mascara,de khol sous les yeux et une petite touche de gloss.Un maquillage simple ,subtil.

Se regardant dans le miroir,la jeune femme réajusta les manches trois-quart de sa robe.Cette derniére était sobre et de couleur noire,son col en forme de bateau soulignait la finesse de ses épaules et son décolleté plongeant dans le dos s'arretait au creu de ses reins.

Hermione souffla,nerveuse.Ce diner avec ses parents était très symbolique pour elle.

Cela serait la concrétisation de son prochain mariage avec John Smith.

Son anxiété augmenta à cette pensée.Elle allait se marier cependant cela ne lui faisait pas l'effet qu'elle escomptait:pas de papillons dans le ventre,ni de sourires béats.

« Cela doit etre dû à toutes ces lettres »se raisonna-t-elle.

Etre en danger de mort ne permettait pas de profiter de la vie-songea-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Parfois Hermione avait l'impression d'être prisonniére de sa peur.Heureusement que Ron était là,pour la protéger,la rassurer.

Sa simple présence,un seul de ses regards la rassurait mais en même temps cela lui provoquait des frissons dans tout le corps.

Dés que Ron était dans les parages,Hermione était sur les nerfs sentant le contrôle lui échapper. Dans ces moments,elle avait l'impression de redevenir cette adolescente de seize ans.

La jeune femme appréhendait chacun de ses gestes,attendant qu'il s'approche d'elle et qu'il l'embrasse.

A chaque fois que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit,Hermione songeait de suite à John et à l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Ron resterait vierge.Pourtant parfois au fond des yeux azur du jeune homme,la jeune brune avait l'impression d'y voir briller une lueur si chaude et intense que cela la faisait fondre de désir tout en l'effrayant.

Se pourrait-il que...Non cependant Ron l'avait bien embrassé dans le cou lorsqu'ils étaient dans l' Antre;elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient jamais parlé de ce baiser.Depuis ce jour,Hermione ne cessait de se poser des questions sur ses sentiments et ceux de Ron.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé?Est-ce que ce baiser signifiait quelque chose pour lui?

En tout cas Hermione était perdue.Jusqu'à présent,toute sa vie avit été tracée:elle allait épouser John et continuer de travailler au ministére en jonglant avec ses recherches pour l'Ordre.

Mais depuis que Ron était revenu dans sa vie,tout s'était compliqué.Hermione avait cru que ses sentiments pour le jeune auror étaient redevenus platoniques comme pour Harry,qu'elle ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour lui.

Mais c'était loin de la réalité...

Soudain des coups à la porte la tirérent du conflit intérieur qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête.

- Je ne te dérange pas trop?fit Ron en ouvrant la porte aprés qu'Hermione lui ait autorisé d'entrer.

Dés qu'il la vit,le jeune homme fut subjugué ,cloué sur place.Elle était magnifique.

La robe noire qu'elle portait soulignait parfaitement sa fine taille et sa poitrine généreuse et la vision qu'il avait de son dos nu le troublait atrocement.

Sans compter que la robe,tombant aux genoux,mettait en valeur ses longues jambes malgré qu'Hermione n'était pas bien grande.Elle arrivait seulement à l'épaule de Ron pourtant ce petit corps peuplait les rêves de ce dernier.

Quand Hermione tourna la tête,Ron mit son masque d'impassibilité,enfouissant ses émotions au plus profond de son être.

Cependant cela était difficile car à sa proximité,à l'odeur de son parfum,tous ses sens étaient en ébullition.

- Est ce que tu pourrais m'aider?demanda Hermione d'une voix faible en désignant sa nuque où pendait deux lacets de la robe.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle s'acharnait à les attcher.

- Hum...bien sûr. Ron s'approcha d'elle sentant son coeur s'accelérer malgré toute la volonté qu'il mettait à controler ses battements puis attcha les deux lacets.

A son toucher,Hermione sentit l'air vibrer tout autour d'elle.Sa peau lui picota à l'endroit où les doigts du jeune homme la touchaient.

Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrete jamais.Et plus encore...

Hermione désirait qu'il la touche encore et encore avec ses mains mais aussi avec sa bouche si sensuelle.

Des souvenirs de cette nuit dans la cabane prés du lac ressurgirent dans sa tête et se respiration s'accélera tant le désir était intense.

A ce moment précis,plus rien ne comptait à part Ron et la passion qu'il faisait naitre chez elle. Ce fut tellement douloureux qu' Hermione faillit gémir de déception quand Ron enleva ses mains.

Tout d'un coup,elle se sentit comme morte mais lorsqu'elle regarda la reflet de Ron qui se tenait derriére elle,dans le miroir,ses magnifiques yeux bleu azur lui coupérent le souffle.

- Tu es superbe.murmura Ron d'une voix rauque,son souffle taquinant la tempe de la jeune femme.

- Merci.fit-elle en remettant une méche bouclée,qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval,derriére son oreille.

Le regard de Ron,devenu bleu marine,l'éléctrisait.Il avait ce même regard la fois où il l'avait vu dans sa robe de soirée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur,l'été avant leur septiéme année.

**Bah voilà un autre chap!!!le prochain on plonge dans ce souvenir que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire.**

**J'espére que ça vous a plu!!**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!merci!!!**

**Bisoussss**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou les gens!!!Me revoila avec ce nouveau chap que j'ai bcp aimé écrire dc j'espére que vs l'aimerez aussi...**

**Je voulais encore et tjrs vs remercier pour toutes vs review qui me ft trés plaisir dc continuez à m'en envoyer!!!lol**

**Bon cesse de bavardages et voici le souvenir du fameux mariage de Bill et Fleur lors de l'été avant leur septiémé année...**

**Ds le prochain l'action revient enfin...**

**Bonne lecture!!!!**

* * *

...Se regardant pour la éniéme fois dans le miroir,Hermione réajusta les bretelles de sa robe puis elle souffla,essayant de se détendre. 

C'était fou comme elle était nerveuse,tendue.

Dans un excés de nervosité,elle lissa les plis de sa robe,confrontant son reflet.

Malgré tout le soin qu'elle avait apporté à se coiffer,se maquiller et dans le choix de sa tenue,Hermione n'arrivait pas à se trouver jolie.

De plus ses escarpins lui faisaient mal aux pieds.Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des talons aussi hauts.

- Pourquoi je me donne tant de mal?pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

La réponse était évidente mais elle avait dû mal à se l'avouer.Au plus profond de son être,Hermione voulait que Ron la remarque,la trouve jolie voire belle qui sait. Même si il le lui avait déjà dis,il y a quelques semaines un matin dans la salle de bain du Terrier,la jeune brune doutait encore,même si son regard avait paru sincére et avait brillé d'une lueur étrange qui l'intriguait.

Ce soir Hermione voulait la revoir car elle emplissait son coeur d'une chaleur nouvelle.

- C'est parti.murmura-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

- Hermione!Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques?s'exclama Ginny qui entrait en trombe dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione.

La jolie rousse qui portait une sublime robe violette à volants-le choix de Fleur pour les demoiselles d'honneur-resta bouche bée devant la tenue de son amie.

- Wow!Tu es magnifique.fit Ginny sincérement.J'en connais un qui va tomber par terre.ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire malicieux.

- Arrete Gin'.marmonna Hermione ,ses joues prenant une teinte rosée.

La jeune brune était heureuse que son amie ait retrouvé son sourire aprés que Harry soir revenu sur sa décision,reprenant leur relation mais cela allait de pair avec ses taquineries.Ron et Ginny appartenaient bien à la même famille.

- Allez viens,la cérémonie va bientôt commencé!s'exclama Ginny en tirant Hermione derriére elle.

* * *

Ron se sentait mal à l'aise dan son smocking même si il le préférait amplement à celui qu'il avait lors du bal de Noël en quatriéme année.

Inspirant profondément,il plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon,nerveux.

Ron se sentait stupide;il aurait dû demander à Hermione d'être sa cavaliére.Il aurait dû mais il n'avait pas osé de peur qu'elle refuse.

Même si leur relation avait évolué,était devenu plus complice,Ron n'était pas sûr de sa réponse.

- Hey!Détends toi.dit Harry qui se tenait à ses côtés,séduisant dans son cosume noir.

- Mais je ne suis pas nerveux...pas du tout.se défendit Ron,la tête droite.

Harry allait répliquer quand des pas dans l'escalier annoncérent la venue des deux jeunes femmes. Harry fut émerveillé quand Ginny apparut.

Ses cheveux roux ,bouclés pour l'occasion,tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules nues et le bustier de la robe offrait une vue très agréable sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Ron regardait d'un oeil inquisiteur la tenue de sa petite soeur,se disant qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissé porter cette robe si il était son pére.

- Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau Potter.fit le jeune roux à l'oreille de son ami avec une voix menaçante.

Harry palit même si il savait que Ron le taquinait.

Quoique...la protection de Ron envers Ginny n'était plus à prouver et le fait qu'il ait fais soufrir sa petite soeur avait dû entrainer une certaine rancoeur. Dans un sourire éclatant,Ginny se posta devant Harry puis l'embrassa.

Ron détourna la tête le nez froncé.Décidément,il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Soudain,des nouveaux pas dans l'escalier attirérent son attention.C'était Hermione...

Ron crut qu'il était au paradis quand elle apparut enfin.Hermione était magnifique mais surtout elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec la jeune fille de onze ans qu'elle avait été ,en tout cas physiquement.

Déjà à quatorze ans,il l'avait trouvé ravissante se rendant compte qu'elle était une fille mais là elle était devenue une femme et cette robe noire mettait parfaitement en valeur ses courbes charnelles.

Ron avait déjà remarqué ces changements physiques à travers l'uniforme de Poudlard ou de sa chemise de nuit lors de cette nuit de Juillet.

Mais là,la robe mi-longue mettait ses courbes en valeur:le décolleté de coupe droite mettait en valeur la naissance de ses seins et la coupe cintrée soulignait sa fine taille.

De plus ses cheveux bouclés étaient tirés en un chignon,découvrant sa nuque.

- Tu es...magnifique.souffla Ron,subjugué, quand elle arriva vers lui.

- Merci.dit Hermione les joues rosies.Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

S'ensuivit quelques rires nerveux puis Harry se pencha à l'oreille de Ron,amusé par la scéne qu'il venait de voir.

- Magnifique hein?Tiens toi à carreau surtout.

* * *

La fête battait son plein.L'alcool coulait à flot et les mariés semblaient plus amoureux que jamais.

Le jardin du Terrier avait été décoré pour l'occasion:des banderoles bleues et blanches voletaient dans les airs,une piste de danse avait été aménagée,des tables et des chaises avaient été mises en place tout autour de la piste ainsi qu'un grand buffet made in Molly Weasley.

Ron ,assis à une table,regardait les couples danser sur la piste,s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur Harry et Ginny qui étaient enlacés.

Il ne voulait surtout pas regarder Hermione qui était assise à ses côtés.

Il se rendait compte qu'il était étrangement distant mais elle était trop belle,trop désirable qu'il ne savait plus comment controler cette passion qui le rongeait.

Pourtant Hermione n'attendait que ça,qu'il la regarde.Elle avait bien vu son regard subjugué quand elle était apparue en début de journée ainsi que cette lueur si chaude et intense qui brillait dans ses yeux.

A cet instant,Hermione avait ressenti une joie immense:Ron la trouvait belle puis elle avait disparu aussi vite quand le jeune homme avait commencé à être distant.

Durant toute la journée,le jeune roux ne lui avait accordé que quelques regards et lui avait peu parlé. On aurait dit que Ron l'évitait et Hermione ne comprenait pas,blessée par son attitude étrange.

Un moment il lui dit qu'elle est magnifique et l'instant d'aprés il l'évite.

Hermione sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux alors qu'elle jetait un éniéme coup d'oeil à Ron qui fixait toujours la piste de danse.

- Que fait la plus belle jeune femme de la soirée assise à une table au lieu de danser?fit un jeune homme roux au sourire charmeur.

Hermione le reconnut de suite.C'était William Weasley un cousin de Ron et un véritable bourreau des coeurs d'aprés les dires de Ginny.

Et la jeune brune comprenait pourquoi tant de filles craquaient sur lui. William était séduisant,drole ,athlétique vue sa carrure et malin de surcroit.Il n'avait pas cessé de lui tourner autour pendant la cérémonie.

Désormais Ron regardait son cousin,des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Accepteriez vous cette danse Melle Granger?continua William en tendant sa main avec un sourire ravageur.

- Hum...Oui pourquoi pas.répondit Hermione, aprés avoir regardé Ron une demie seconde.

Ron les regarda s'engager sur la piste,fulminant en silence.Si William osait la toucher...

Il connaissait son cousin et sa passion pour les femmes.Il était hors de questions qu'Hermione fasse partie de son tableau de chasse.

Mais surtout Ron ne supportait pas qu'un garçon la touche et William avait l'air d'y prendre goût.

Le jeune homme crut bondir quand son cousin posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione,un slow venant de débuter. Si il n'avait pas été aussi stupide,ce serait lui qui serait à sa place.Mais il fallait qu'il gache tout.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça d'un air assassin?fit Bill en s'asseyant à la place d'Hermione puis suivant le regard de son frére,il aperçut le couple qui dansait lentement sur la piste.

- Hey calme toi .fit Bill en remarquant les doigts de Ron blanchir à force de serrer ses mains sur les accoudoirs du siége.

- Je suis calme.fit celui-ci en desserrant à peine les lévres,la voix étrangement rauque.

Il fixait d'un air noir le couple qui dansait toujours.D'une minute à l'autre,il allait exploser.

- Ron arrete de te voiler la face et de faire comme si tu considérais Hermione que comme une amie.Car dés que tu crois que personne ne te remarque,tu la regardes à son insue.fit Bill de but en blanc.Hermione est devenue une belle jeune femme et elle ne t'attendra pas indéfiniment.En tout cas d'autres garçons la remarqueront et te la piqueront sous le nez si tu ne te bouges pas.

Ron essayait de ne pas faire attention aux paroles de son frére,obnubilé par Hermione et William qui dansaient encore et toujours.

Pourtant ces paroles le torturaient autant que la scéne qu'il avait sous les yeux.Bill avait raison,entiérement raison mais la réalité était dure à encaisser.

Il était jaloux,possessif et à deux doigts de défigurer la « gueule d'ange » de son cousin.

Soudain,Ron se leva d'un bond et partit à grandes enjambées.William avait rapproché Hermione de lui puis s'était penché pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

Cette scéne l'avait sorti de ses gonds.Surtout qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'air indifférente au charme de William.

* * *

Ses escarpins à la main,Hermione gravissait la colline où s'élevait un vieu et grand chêne.

Puis elle le vit,adossé contre le tronc épais.

Aprés sa danse avec William,la jeune brune avait constaté l'absence de Ron puis voyant Bill,elle lui avait demandé si il savait où se trouvait son frére.

Et voilà qu'elle escaladait une colline.Hermione allait lui faire payer ça.

- Ron qu'est ce que tu fais là?La fête est en bas tu sais.

- Ouais et tu devrais y retourner,ce cher Will ne demande que ça.répondit Ron d'une voix glacial,le regard dans le vide.

Il l'entendit soupirer d'agacement,preuve que la tempête n'était pas loin.

- A quoi tu joues?s'énerva Hermione déchargeant toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulé durant la journée.Le matin,tu me dis de belles choses et l'instant d'aprés tu m'évites.Et maintenant tu oses me reprocher d'avoir dansé avec ton cousin alors que tu étais assis à mes côtés depuis deux heures sans m'avoir regardé une seule fois!Non mais je rêve!!

- Je suis un imbécile!explosa Ron la regardant enfin dans sa superbe robe.Mais ça tu le savais déjà n'est ce pas?Je suis stupide car j'aurais dû t'inviter ,te demander d'être ma cavaliére mais je ne l'ais pas fais car j'avais peur de ta réponse.Et maintenant je le regrette.Si j'étais distant aujourd'hui,c'est que je ne contrôle pas toujours ce que je ressens...ce que je ressens pour toi.

Hermione l'écoutait attentive,la colére envolée.C'était la premiére fois que Ron se confiait à elle. Surtout qu'il mettait des mots sur l'affection et la tendresse qu'il lui portait,sur cette tension nouvelle entre eux.

Ron finit son discours,plus abattu que jamais.Il venait de se confier à Hermione,sa « plus qu'amie » et la vue d'elle si belle finit de l'achever.Il y a trois ans le célébre bulgare Victor Krum la lui avait piqué et voilà que c'était son propre cousin.

Jamais ne pourrait-il la revendiquer comme sienne? Cette pensée lui fit encore plus mal. Hermione,quant à elle,ne savait comment interpréter les paroles de Ron.Il n'avait jamais été aussi clair concerant ses sentiments et pourtant cela l'effrayait un peu.

Leur relation avait changé si rapidement...

- Mione je...

- Ecoute Ron.se lança Hermione.William ne m'interresse pas.Ce n'était pas avec lui que je voulais danser.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir mais elle continua,détournant les yeux.La lueur qui brillait dans le regard de Ron la déstabilisait,sans compter qu'il était encore plus séduisant dans son smocking noir avec sa chemise blanche débraillée.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui était là pour me rassurer quand je faisais des cauchemars.Ce n'est pas William qui m'a rendu le sourire...

« Et quel sourire »pensa instantanément Ron,émerveillé comme toujours par la beauté de son amie.

Il se rappelait de cette journée d'été au Terrier où allongés à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur au bord du lac,Hermione lui avait souri sans raison apparente.Un sourire éclatant qui avait accéléré les battements du coeur du jeune homme.Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à cet instant.

Depuis ce sourire lui était reservé comme si une sorte d'intimité s'était crée entre eux.

- ...lui,il ne me connait pas,il ignore que j'ai une peur bleue de l'altitude et que j'ai tendance à me mordiller la lévre quand je suis concentrée.Alors que toi...

- Je ne suis qu'un idiot.marmonna Ron en soupirant.

- Tu ne me le fais pas dire.répliqua Hermione en souriant,les joues toujours rosies.

Ron sourit.Elle était vraiment jolie quand elle était embarrassée.

Mais surtout,il prenait conscience de cette nouvelle complicité,intimité qui était née entre eux.

Peut-être que cela ménerait-il à une relation plus ...charnelle,sentimentale?

Prenant son courage à deux mains,Ron tendit sa main dans une invitaton muette.Hermione l'accepta avec plaisir,un sourire éblouissant sur les lévres.

Une mélodie venait de s'élever dans les ais,venant de la fête qui se déroulait en bas.

Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux des deux jeunes gens commes celles qui constellaient le ciel nocturne. Hermione posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Ron,écoutant les battements de son coeur.

Elle fut surprise qu'il batte aussi vite que le sien.

- Tu en auras mis du temps.fit-elle blottie dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Tu sais que je ne suis qu'un idiot.dit Ron en réajustant ses mains sur les hanches de son amie.Mais je suis un idiot heureux.ajouta-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione,humant son parfum.

**Bah voilà un autre chap qui j'espére vs a plu...**

**Merci encore et Gros bisoussssssss**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde!!!!Bah me revoilà avec cette fois ci pas un ms...2 chapitres ac une petite surprise à la fin du deuxiéme qui je crois ravira pas mal de personnes!!!!(enfin je l'espére lol!!).**

**Sinon je voulais encore remercier toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent en me laissant de trés gentils mots qui me font trés plaisir!!!!( J'adore les reviews alors ne vs privez pas...surtout pas!!!)**

**Bon ba je vs laisse en espérant ke ces deux chap vs plairont...**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Deux larmes roulérent sur ses joues quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux,son souvenir toujours à l'esprit.Un sanglot échappa à la jeune femme lorsque l'image d'elle-même giflant Ron lui traversa l'esprit.

Malgré ce qu'elle croyait ou ce qu'elle se cachait,Hermione souffrait toujours.En tout cas ce souvenir l'affectait atrocement.Encore et toujours.

Inspirant profondémment,Hermione se calma puis un reflet attira son regard.Les rayons matinaux du soleil qui filtraient entre les lourds rideaux faisaient refléter le bijou qu'elle portait à sa main gauche. Sa bague de fiançailles.

Levant sa main,Hermione fit tourner l'anneau entre ses doigts.Ca y est,c'était fait.Elle était officiellement fiancée à John Smith.

Hermione se souvenait encore des sourires béats de ses parents à l'entente de la nouvelle lors du diner,la veille.Ils avaient l'air si heureux même si sa mére l'avait regardé d'une certaine façon.

Peut-être une maniére de lui dire qu'elle faisait une erreur et Hermione se posait de plus en plus la question. Durant tout le diner,elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à Ron,au fait qu'il était là,quelque part à l'extérieur pour assurer sa sécurité.

Parfois Hermione s'était surprise à regarder la fenêtre du salon ,de la cuisine ou de la salle à manger pour apercevoir le jeune auror au moins une fois,en vain.Les aurors étaient très doués dans le camouflage.Voir sans être vus.

Pourtant Hermione aurait tellement voulu admirer ses magnifiques yeux bleu azur pendant quelques secondes.Sous le regard de Ron,elle se sentait vivante.

Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas cela quand John la regardait?

Pourtant il l'aimait.Il le lui avait redis quand ils s'étaient quittés sur le palier de son appartement.

Il était si respectueux et adorable avec elle que parfois Hermione se demandait si elle le méritait.

* * *

Entendant le bruit caractéristique du jet d'eau de la douche,Ron tourna les pancakes dans la poele.

Il avait peu dormis cette nuit,hanté par des images horribles comme celle de la victime découverte à la poitrine lacérée.Sauf que c'était le visage d'Hermione qui se superposait à celui de la défunte.

Cette nuit,Ron était allé vérifier le sommeil de son amie.Dans ces moments,le jeune homme se sentait si bête mais en réalité il avait peur qu'un manque de vigilance soit la perte d'Hermione.

La veille,Ron avait été très concentré sur les moindres faits et gestes qui pouvaient être suspects,donnant l'ordre à ses compagnons d'être très vigilants.

Cependant,malgré tous ses sermons,il n'avait pu s'empecher d'admirer son amie à travers les fenêtres et par moments,il avait eus l'impression qu'Hermione le cherchait du regard quand elle avait la tête tournée vers l'extérieur.

Etait-ce juste une impression?

Ron pensait que « oui » ou se plaisait à le penser car cela lui permettait de ne pas trop se laisser submerger par ses sentiments pour elle.

De plus,Hermione avait l'air si heureuse avec John Smith.Lors du diner,les étreintes et les baisers entre les deux jeunes gens avaient paru si sincéres que le coeur de Ron s'était serré à cette évidence. Son amitié,voilà ce qu'il voulait récupérer le plus au monde désormais car la veille Hermione s'était définitivement liée au joueur de Quidditch.

La bague qu'elle portait désormais à la main gauche en attestait. Malgré que son coeur saignait,Ron n'en avait rien laissé paraître,la félicitant.

Déposant les pancakes dans une assiette,Ron alla sur le palier pour réceptionner le courrier.Désormais c'était lui qui allait le chercher au cas où il y aurait d'autres lettres de menaces ou des sorts dissimulés dans ces derniéres.

Aprés avoir prononcé une incantation de révélation,Ron se saisit du courrier sans danger:des factures,des lettres de syndicat.Tout ce qui avait de normal.

Seulement,une enveloppe attira son attention.Elle était vierge sans le nom de l'expéditeur.Elle paraissait suspecte aux yeux du jeune auror; peut-être une autre lettres de menace.

La décachetant,Ron en sortit son contenu et tréssaillit d'effarement.

Des photos magiques représentaient Hermione et John durant le diner de la veille.

D'aprés l'angle de vue,les photographies avaient été prises assez prés de la maison des Granger.

Ron frissonna encore plus quand en retournant une des photos,il vit un message qui lui était adressé et tout s'éclaira d'un coup.

Il savait qui était l'auteur des menaces et aprés coup cela semblait si évident.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Son rapprochement soudain avec Hermione avait dû le détourner de sa mission,de son objectif. Ron devait l'arreter maintenant.

Il se doutait de ce qu'il essayait de faire et Hermione avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. Elle méritait d'avoir une vie heureuse,normale sans avoir la peur au ventre.

Mais surtout Ron ne supportait pas qu'elle souffre à cause de lui car toute cette histoire était de sa faute.

Hermione était menacée par sa faute!

- Mmm sa sent bon!fit la jeune femme en entrant dans le salon puis voyant le regard sombre de Ron fixé sur une enveloppe,elle reprit.Ca va?Qu'est ce que c'est?

Son ventre se tordit douloureusement à la pensée que ce soit d'autres menaces écrites.

- Va prendre quelques affaires,on part au ministére.

- Ron dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.Ce sont d'autres menaces c'est ça?

- S'il te plait,fais ce que je te dis.

Devant son regard suppliant,Hermione abdiqua et s'exécuta,la peur au ventre.Ron avait l'air si inquiet. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit dans le salon,Ron prit ses affaires et les fourra avec les siennes, dans son sac.

Hermione était paralysée,elle était complétement tétanisée de peur.

Quand Ron se releva,son sac pendant à l'épaule,il plongea ses yeux dans le regard larmoyant de son amie.

Tout ça était de sa faute mais une rage profonde et latente bouillonnait en lui. Il allait payer...

* * *

Arrivant par le transplanage au ministére ,Ron serra la main d'Hermione puis se mit à courir à travers les passants qui s'exclamaient de temps en temps. Hermione n'opposa aucune résistance à l'allure du jeune homme même si il avait remarqué son regard interrogateur.

Mais comment allait-il lui dire que c'était de sa faute? Même lui lui se détestait rien qu'en y pensant.

La peur qu'il lisait dans le regard d'habitude pétillant d'Hermione lui serrait le coeur mais maintenant la culpabilité venait s'ajouter aux émois de Ron.

Les photos prises la veille attestaient que l'auteur des menaces était sur les lieux et pourtant Ron n'avait rien senti,aucune présence suspecte.Rien! Et il n'était pas le seul car ses compagnons n'avaient rien vu non plus.

Accélérant l'allure,Ron suivi d'Hermione parvint à s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur avant que les portes ne se ferment.Les personnes présentes dans la cabine les regardaient d'un air soupçonneux aprés leur arrivée plus que pressée.

Ron serra la main d'Hermione voulant lui montrer son soutien.Il ne voulait pas tourner la tête et lire de l'angoisse dans les yeux de son amie.

Dés que la voix féminine s'éleva dans la cabine et que les portes coulissantes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent,Ron reprit sa course effrénée entendant les talons hauts d'Hermione claquer sur le sol. Essoufflés,ils gagnérent le bureau de Shackelbot.

- Que se passe-t-il?fit le chef des aurors se levant brusquement de son bureau à l'arrivée des deux jeunes gens.

- Hermione n'est plus en sécurité chez elle.avoua Ron,évitant le regard troublé de la jeune femme. Pour accentuer ses paroles,le jeune auror tira l'enveloppe de son sac puis la tendit à Kingsley Shackelbot.

Hermione retint son souffle,ses membres tremblant légérement.Elle avait l'impression d'être retournée quelque mois en arriére quand la premiére lettre lui était parvenue.

Hermione cherchait le regard de Ron pour avoir un peu de sa force mais il s'obstinait à regarder droit devant lui. La jeune femme avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre.

Kingsley Shackelbot parcourut les photos puis marqua un temps sur le message:**« Alors tu as peur la belette? »**

- Je sais qui c'est.annonça Ron,de dangereuses flammes dansant dans son regard bleu azur et Shackelbot les avait remarqué.

Hermione le fixait surprise des larmes perlant à ses paupiéres.

- Il faut que j'aille à sa recherche.reprit Ron devant l'hésitation de son chef.Je le dois.

Kingsley savait de qui il parlait et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ressentait le jeune auror.

Dés qu'il avait lu le message,il sut qui en était l'auteur.C'était si évident qu'il n'y avait pas pensé.Personne d'ailleurs.

- Ron de qui parles -tu?dit Hermione d'une voix faible,ne pouvant s'empecher de trembler de peur et d'angoisse.

Mais ce fut Kingsley Shackelbot qui lui répondit:

- Draco Malefoy.

Bah voilà un tout petit chapitre...

Le prochain chap il y aura une trés grande surprise le moment que vous attendez tous!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Le médaillon vibrant sur la table de chevet,Harry ouvrit les paupiéres,regardant l'heure sur son réveil qui indiquait environ dix heures du matin.

Se penchant doucement par dessus Ginny qui dormait paisiblement,il se saisit du médaillon et lut le message qui y était gravé.

Le message était bref,concis pour éviter que l'information capitale ne tombe dans de mauvaises mains.

Harry soupira.C'était son premier jour de repos de puis des semaines et il allait devoir se rendre au ministére.

Cependant c'était à propos d'Hermione ,sa meilleure amie et l'inquiétude le submergea malgré qu'il savait qu'aux côtés de Ron,elle ne craignait rien.

Pourtant le message était clair:c'était urgent!

Se levant,Harry regarda Ginny qui bougeait faiblement à cause des remous du matelas.Elle allait le détester car ils avaient prévus de rester ensemble ce jour-là.

La jeune rouquine s'était plainte de ne pas le voir souvent et Harry avait bien remarqué qu'elle était distante depuis quelques temps. Le jeune homme avait peur de la perdre,qu'elle s'éloigne de lui à cause de son métier,du lien particulier qui l'unissait au Seigneur des Ténébres.

Harry avait mis plein d'espoir dans cette journée:un moyen de se retrouver mais le travail l'avait rattrapé.

Rentrant dans la salle de bain,il se doucha puis s'habilla avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Que ne fut sa surprise quand il découvrit Ginny , l'observant allongée dans le lit.

- Où vas-tu?

- Au ministére.fit Harry en prenant le médaillon.Shackelbot m'a contacté.T'inquiéte pas je serais là avant le déjeuner.

- Arrete de faire des promesses que tu ne pourrais tenir.rétorqua Ginny la colére pointant dans sa voix.On était sensé passer la journée ensemble Harry.

- Je sais Gin'.fit Harry d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant en face de sa femme.Moi aussi j'attendais cette journée avec impatience mais elle n'est pas encore perdue.Je serais absent que pendant quelques heures.

Ginny soupira.Elle savait que le métier d'auror prenait une grande place dans la vie de Harry surtout que son destin était lié à celui de Voldemort. Mais désormais un petit être grandissait en elle.Cela se voyait déjà un peu pourtant Harry avait l'air de ne pas s'en être aperçu.

Son statut de Survivant le tourmentait:ses nuits étaient parfois agitées et ses missions l'accaparaient la plupart du temps.

Ginny avait l'impression qu'il ne la voyait pas et qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de combien elle souffrait de cette situation.Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il lui parle,cela lui donnerait du courage pour lui annoncer sa grossesse.Leur bébé.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.fit Harry en sentant vibrer pour la seconde fois le médaillon dans la poche de son jean.Je me dépêche,promis.

Le jeune brun embrassa Ginny avant de transplaner.La jeune rousse sentit deux larmes couler sur ses joues dés qu'elle fut seule,les mains plaquées sur son ventre plus rebondi.

* * *

Dés que Harry entra dans le bureau du chef de sa division d'aurors,il remarqua de suite l'atmosphére pesante qui y régnait mais surtout il chercha Hermione du regard.

Le jeune brun la découvrit apeurée et légérement tremblante.

Dés qu'Hermione le vit,elle esquissa un faible sourire pour le rassurer mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Que se passait-il ici?

- C'est Draco Malefoy,Harry.annonça Ron abruptement ,la colére vibrant dans sa voix.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux.

- Tu en es sûr?demanda le jeune brun pécipitamment puis voyant Kingsley Shackelbot lui tendre une enveloppe,Harry la saisit découvrant les photos et le message très équivoque: « Alors tu as peur la belette? ».

Relevant la tête,le survivant croisa le regard enflammé de Ron qui en disait était clair:Draco voulait se venger de son ami et quel meilleur angle d'attaque que de s'en prendre à Hermione,le coeur de Ron.

Réalisant ceci,Harry prit aussi conscience que dans quelques jours cela ferait un an que Malefoy pére était mort.

- Une mission de recherche va être mise en place ainsi qu'un mandat de perquisition.annonça le chef de la division devant la question muette de Harry.Draco Malefoy doit être arreté vivant.

Kingsley Shackelbot appuya fortement sur le dernier mot,regardant Ron qui arborait toujours son regard meurtrier.

Harry posa une main sur son avant-bras pour tenter de le calmer;un geste autant pour lui que pour son ami car lui aussi bouillonnait de rage.

Se retournant,Harry entoura les épaules d'Hermione avec son autre bras,embrassant sa chevelure bouclée.

Il éspérait qu'elle sentirait son soutien inébranlable;il voulait tellement revoir son sourire.

- Il faudra mettre Hermione en sécurité monsieur.fit Ron vindicatif.Son appartement n'est plus un lieu sûr pour elle et moi non plus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils,surprise.

Pourquoi disait-il qu'il était un danger pour elle? C'était Draco voulait la tuer et elle se demandait encore pourquoi.

Hermione se souvenait encore de sa ressemblance avec une victime et la colére prit le pas sur son angoisse.Il fallait l'arreter tout de suite!

Hermione se laissa aller dans les bras de Harry même si au fond d'elle elle aurait préféré que ce soit Ron qui la berce ainsi,qui lui murmure des paroles rassurantes.

Pourquoi était-il si distant avec elle?Cela faisait un moment qu'Hermione cherchait le regard du jeune auror mais celui-ci semblait être habité par une rage dévastatrice qui le coupait de tout sauf de sa cible:Draco Malefoy.

Soudain sa réplique de tout à l'heure lui revint en mémoire et elle comprit enfin...

- Melle Granger,commença Shackelbot avec un regard attendrissant,nous allons préparer une de nos planques;Vous y séjournerez quelques jours.Draco Malefoy est dans nos filets désormais.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement,son coeur s'allégeant d'un poids immense puis tourna la tête vers Ron. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable mais son coeur se serra quand Ron plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Il souffrait qu'elle soit en danger à cause de lui mais surtout il souffrait de devoir la laisser.

- Ron non.fit Hermione s'approchant de lui.Ce n'est pas ta faute.Arrete de te tourmenter.

Le regard de Ron s'adoucit devant le visage angélique de son amie mais la rage se devinait au fond de ses prunelles.

- Je suis tellement désolé.murmura -t-il d'une voix faible.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.répéta Hermione pour le raisonner.Malefoy aurait pu s'en prendre à un membre de ta famille,tu sais.Ne te sens pas coupable.

Ron fut surpris par le discours de son amie.Hermione ne lui en voulait pas mais surtout une toute nouvelle lueur brillait dans son regard ambré.Une détermination profonde qui apaisa le coeur du jeune auror.

Cependant la culpabilité le rongeait toujours car Draco n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleure cible qu'Hermione pour l'atteindre.

Ron vit Kingsley Shackelbot sortir du bureau aprés avoir murmuré quelque chose à Harry puis ce dernier se tourna vers lui:

- Réunion dans cinq minutes.fit-il avant de serrer Hermione dans ses bras.Le cauchemar est bientôt terminé.glissa Harry à son oreille.

La jeune femme acquiesça avant qu'il ne s'écarte et lui demande un sourire qu'elle esquissa difficilement.

Ses deux meilleurs amis allaient risquer leurs vies pour elle et elle ne doutait pas que cette mission soit très dangereuse.

- Dora t'accompagnera.fit Harry avant de se tourner vers Ron.Je t'attends dans la salle du Conseil.

Embrassant Hermione au front aprés qu'elle lui ait murmuré « Sois prudent »,Harry quitta la piéce laissant ses deux amis seul à seul.

Un silence pesant s'installa dés que la porte fut fermée pourtant Ron et Hermionne ne se quittaient pas des yeux.Les mots étaient superflus,seule l'intensité de leurs regards persistait.

Le coeur de Ron était déchiré à la pensée de la laisser mais Draco devait payer il s'en occuperait personnellement.

- Mione...

Mais le jeune auror fut interrompu par Hermione qui venait de se jeter à son cou,le serrant dans ses bras.

Ron entendit un sanglot lui échapper et il resserra son étreinte,plongeant son visage au creu de son cou.Il voulait être imprégné de son odeur,cela apaiserait son coeur quand il tuerait Draco Malefoy.

- Promets-moi d'être prudent.murmura Hermione,des larmes roulant sur ses joues.Et de ne pas faire de gestes inconsidérés.

Ron aurait presque ri si elle avait dis ceci dans un autre contexte.C'était si typiquement son ami.

- Oui

- Non promets le moi.fit Hermione en s'écartant pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux sans les siens.S'il te plait.

- Je te le promets.souffla-t-il aprés un moment.

L'haleine chaude de Ron vint caresser le visage d'Hermione et elle prit conscience de leur proximité.

Toujours dans ses bras,la jeune femme frissonna quand il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte ,qu'il la laisse mais elle n'avait pas le droit de le détourner de sa mission,de l'inciter à rester auprés d'elle.

Soudain un intense frisson parcourut Hermione quand le pouce de Ron s'égara à la commissure se ses lévres puis lui caressa la joue.

Toutes ces sensations qu'elle ne ressentait qu'à son contact. Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas ça à l'égard de son futur mari?

La jeune femme ne savait pas l'expliquer mais à cet instant précis elle était envahie d'un désir aussi inattendu que violent.

Elle voulait embrasser Ron. Juste une fois,gouter à ces lévres chaudes qui la faisaient frissonner ,qui la troublaient depuis ses quinze ans...Juste gouter à cette bouche qui l'avait découverte pour la premiére fois...

Ron était hypnotisé par la lueur qui enflammait les yeux de son amie, réveillant en lui une chaleur fulgurante. Ses lévres entrouvertes le rendaient fébriles,complétement fou mais surtout il avait l'impression qu'elles s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes.

Tout d'un coup le jeune auror prit conscience des mains d'Hermione qui enserraient ses bras,s'en servant comme appui pour atteindre sa bouche.Ron ne pouvait détourner son regard des yeux ambrés de son amie,son souffle enivrant taquinant désormais ses lévres.

Il sentait que sa résistance faiblissait mais il ne devait pas céder,il en avait pas le droit...

Il avait mis si longtemps à enfouir ses sentiments.

- Ron...souffla Hermione sur la pointe des pieds,ses lévres à quelques centimétres de celles du jeune homme.

Tout contrôle avait disparu laissant place à un désir ardent...Il fallait qu'elle sache maintenant.

Dans un soupir,leurs lévres s'éffleurérent doucement timidement comme si c'était la premiére fois qu'elle se touchaient.

Hermione se rappelait de leur premier baiser et il ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui là.Le premier avait été brulant,passionné alors que celui là était teinté de timidité, de retenue comme si la peur d'aller plus loin ténaillait les deux jeunes gens.

La douceur et le goût des lévres d'Hermione réveillérent en Ron des sensations intenses,passionnées.Lui qui pensait que plus jamais il ne ressentirait ça...cette passion fulgurante,ce besoin impérieux d'en avoir plus encore et encore.

Dans un geste presque violent,le jeune auror approfondit le baiser ,sa langue forçant la barriére de ses lévres et cherchant son double si chaud et sensuel,sa main enfoncée douloureusement dans la masse satinée des cheveux d'Hermione.

La jeune femme faillit s'évanouir quand elle sentit la langue épicée et exquise de Ron caresser la sienne,gémissant contre ses lévres.

C'était si parfait et là elle sut.Tout était clair désormais.Elle l'aimait ,elle n'avait jamais cessé.Elle n'avait plus aucun doute.

Ron avait aggrippé sa taille avec son autre bras quand il sentit que les jambes de la jeune femme allaient se dérober,s'enhardissant du plaisir qui le submergeait.

Il avait cru devenir dingue quand Hermione avait gémi,sentant son propre coeur battre la chamade comme si il renaissait à la vie.

Le jeune homme était hors de contrôle;toutes ces sensations cette passion si longtemps refoulées qui refaisaient surface.

Ron savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de ces lévres,de cette bouche.Il avait franchi la limite de non-retour,limite qu'il s'était promis de ne plus franchir car il savait quelle souffrance l'attendait quand il devrait la regarder puis s'en aller.

Et pourtant...

Les deux jeunes gens s'écartérent à bout de souffle,encore chamboulés par le baiser fiévreux qu'ils venaient de partager. Front contre front,leurs regards se croisérent et Hermione y vit ce qu'elle redoutait,son coeur se brisant un peu plus.

- Hermione...

- Ne dis rien.le coupa-t-elle tremblante,un doigt sur les lévres de Ron.Juste reviens vite...

**Bah voilà j'espére que sa vous a plu!!!**

**.Merci encore et gros bisous**!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou tout le monde!! je voulais m'excuser pr ce retard ms j'étais assez occupée dsl!!Sinon j'ai lu vos coms et je suis trés contente que vous ayez apprécies le chap 17...Merci bcp!!**

**Donc voilà je ne vais pa vs faire languir plus longtps...**

**Voici la suite...**

* * *

Hermione frictionna ses bras malgré le feu qui crépitait doucement dans la cheminée de la cabane de Harry.

Avant aujourd'hui,elle ignorait son existence et pour cause;elle servait essentiellement aux missions périlleuses accueillant les aurors d'élite. Etant incartable,elle était une fabuleuse planque pour ces derniers...et pour elle maintenant.

Le souvenir des menaces et du cadavre de cette femme qui lui ressemblait étrangement lui revint en mémoire,occupant toutes ses pensées.

Hermione entendait le bruit de la pluie marteler le toit et les fenêtres de la cabane située en pleine forêt et elle espéra que Ron et Harry allaient bien car elle savait que cette mission était trés dangereuse.

Draco Malefoy était devenu particuliérement dangereux,étant animé d'une vengeance fulgurante.Hermione était peut-être la destinatrice des menaces mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était Ron que voulait Malefoy. Elle ,elle était juste un intermédiaire.C'était le jeune auror qui était réellement en danger et il se jetait volontairement dans la gueule du loup.

Depuis un moment ,Hermione fixait les épais rideaux qui obstruaient la fenêtre,laissant filtrer un raie de clair de lune.

Effleurant ses lévres,quelques larmes roulérent sur ses joues.Hermione pouvait encore sentir la chaleur et la douceur des lévres de Ron.

Elle l' aimait et pourtant cet amour n'était que douleur et souffrance.

Pourquoi aimer était si douloureux?

Surtout qu'Hermione ignorait ce que ressentait vraiment Ron.Cela avait toujours été ainsi jusqu'à cette nuit dans la cabane prés du Terrier où il lui avait avoué son amour pour ensuite la repousser trois semaines plus tard.

A ce souvenir Hermione ressentit de nouveau la douleur qui lui avait transpercé le coeur.Sa raison lui intimait d'oublier Ron,de ne plus rien attendre de lui mais son coeur lui espérait toujours.

Hermione savait par l'intermédiaire de Ginny que Ron n'avait jamais eus de relations sérieuses,le soupçonnant d'avoir des aventures d'une nuit.Cet aveu lui avait fais de la peine car cela signifiait que la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé n'avait été qu'une parmi tant d'autres comme si il s'était joué d'elle,de ses sentiments.

Malgré toute la soufrance qu'elle avait enduré,Hermione n'arrivait pas à tourner la page.C'était trop dur et la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Ron quand il la regardait ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas.Ils reviendront.murmura Dora apercevant les larmes de la jeune brune.

Hermione acquiesça timidement ,essuyant ses joues inondées de larmes.

- Je sais mais j'ai peur pour eux.

« Pour lui »termina-t-elle en pensée.

* * *

La pluie froide martelait les épaules de Ron et rendait le sol très glissant.

Aux aguets,il espionnait le manoir Malefoy dissimulé derriére un muret.Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était là et toujours aucune trace de Draco Malefoy,à croire que le manoir était vide de toute vie.

« Où peut-il bien être? »se demanda-t-il puis une angoisse grandissante prit possession de son esprit,accompagnée d'une fureur dévastatrice.

Voyant son ami partir brusquement à grandes enjambées ,sortant ainsi de leur cachette,Harry alla à sa poursuite.

Kingsley Shackelbot les avait mis ensemble sur cette mission délicate mais le jeune brun se doutait qu'il était plus là pour surveiller Ron. Son regard meurtrier faisait froid dans le dos et même Harry avait frémi devant ce regard.

Il n'avait jamais vu Ron dans un tel état de fureur et Harry comprenait très bien son attitude car si quelqu'un s'en prenait à Ginny,il ne répondrait plus de rien.Seule une volonté vengeresse dicterait sa raison...

Pourtant Harry avait peur de ce que pourrait faire Ron car il avait l'impression que rien ni personne ne l'empecherait de tuer Draco Malefoy.

- Hé qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Vérifier quelque chose.répondit Ron d'une voix froide tout en continuant sa progression.

Arrivé devant la porte du manoir,il sortit sa baguette et lança une incantation qui fit valser la porte ,percutant la mur de pierre.

Baguette brandie,Ron progressa dans l'ombre sentant la présence de Harry veiller sur ses arriéres.

Malgré sa fureur,le jeune roux était heureux que son ami soit à ses côtés.Il savait que Harry serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour lui, comme lui pour la sienne.Amis jusqu'à la mort...

L'image d'Hermione envahit instantanément son esprit et Ron espéra qu'elle était en sécurité...enfin. Depuis des mois,il pensait assurer sa sécurité mais pendant tout ce temps,il l'avait exposé encore plus au danger.

Machoire serrée,Ron essaya de controler sa rage.Tout ceci était de sa faute...

Continuant leur avancée,les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvérent dans l'immense salon ,désert comme toute la demeure, et restérent coit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.

Le souffle court,Ron regardait les photos moldus qui parsemaient les murs du salon.Toutes représentaient Hermione dans sa vie de tous les jours:chez elle,eu ministére,chez ses parents.Certaines étaient très intimes et on pouvait voir la jeune femme et John Smith enlacés ou Hermione endormie dans sa chambre.

Draco la traquait depuis des mois déjà ,même bien avant la premiére lettre de menaces-constata Ron. Soudain ,une présence derriére les deux jeunes hommes attirérent leur attention.

Sans se retourner,ils surent instantanément à qui appartenait cette aura si obscure et malveillante .

- On me cherchait.railla une voix trainante et une horde de mangemorts apparut,encerclant les deux aurors.

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou les gens...Me revoilà pour la suite avec une suite assez triste car c'est la scéne de rupture entre ron et mione il y a 4 ans de celà...**

**Ds le chap suivant on revient ds le présent ne vs inquiétez pas...**

**Merci bcp (encore une fois!!)!!**

* * *

Hermione se tordait nerveusement les mains.Harry et Ron rentraient cet aprés-midi au Terrier aprés trois semaines de formation en Irlande.

Ils avaient enfin obtenus un droit de permission de deux jours.

A cette pensée,la jeune brune prit conscience du manque qu'elle avait ressenti durant leur absence et surtout durant celle de Ron.

Depuis leur départ,Hermione était en pleine incertitude concernant sa relation avec le jeune roux.

La fabuleuse nuit qu'ils avaient vécu au mois d'aout ne cessait de peupler ses nuits et parfois Hermione avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus. Et pourtant les sensations des mains calleuses de Ron sur son corps et le son de sa voix rauque quand il avait été en elle étaient bien réelles et vivaces dans son esprit.

Un cri à côté d'Hermione la sortit de ses pensées et elle n'eut juste le temps de voir une tornade rousse se précipiter dans le jardin du Terrier.

Se levant lentement,lissant les plis de sa robe,Hermione aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine du Terrier.

Tous les membres Weasley les entouraient,les embrassaient.

La jeune brune esquissa un sourire en voyant Ginny et Harry s'embrasser alors qu'elle se dirigait vers eux.Elle se félicitait que leur relation ne se soit pas effritée à cause de la distance.

Enfin une chose qui la rassurait concernant son avenir avec Ron car leur correspondance épistolaire se limitait à des banalités,à croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux.

Essayant de chasser ses doutes,Hermione se joignit à la petite assemblée,étouffant son rire en voyant Mrs Weasley étreindre follement le pauvre Harry.

- Oh je suis si heureuse de vous voir mes petits garçons!s'exclama Molly très émue aprés s'être écartée du jeune brun,laissant la place à Hermione.

Cette derniére soupira d'aise dans les bras de son ami.

- C'est si bon te voir Harry.murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes. Hermione était si heureuse d'avoir ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés.

Leur absence l'avait beaucoup affecté même si elle avait essayé de la combler en travaillant comme une acharnée à son poste d'assistante au ministére.

Quand elle se tourna enfin vers Ron,Hermione ne sut comment réagir.Les yeux bleu azur de son ami lui transperçaient l'âme et le coeur,sondant son esprit.

Soudain,elle sentit deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour de sa taille dans une douce étreinte.Instantanément,Hermione ferma les yeux,respirant l'odeur musquée de Ron.

Il lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle faillit fondre en larmes.

Nouant ses doigts dans les petits cheveux roux à la base de sa nuque,elle nicha son nez au creu de son cou,les bras de Ron l'attirant un peu plus vers lui.Hermione était si bien là ,blottie dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Pourtant le doute l'assaillait toujours.Elle pouvait sentir les mains crispées de Ron sur ses hanches.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué .glissa-t-elle à son oreille,son souffle chaud taquinant la nuque de Ron.

Il frissonna à l'entente de sa voix.C'est fou comment Hermione lui avait manqué.Sa voix,son parfum,ses yeux,sa bouche,ses cheveux,son corps.

Cependant il savait;il savait qu'il ne devait pas.Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer des chaines.

Lui, il était en Irlande pour sa formation d'auror et elle ,elle était ici.

Durant ces trois semaines,Ron avait pris conscience du danger qu'il devrait combattre et de la menace qui rôderait autour des personnes qui lui étaient chéres. Et il ne voulait pas de cette vie pour Hermione.

Elle méritait mieux,mieux que lui.

S'écartant doucement,Ron vit Hermione lui sourire:ce sourire brillant qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui et une ombre voilà ses yeux azur. Il devait le faire.Pour son bien et le sien.

Ron ne pouvait pleinement se concentrer sur sa formation à cause de ces sentiments qui le rongeaient.

Sur ce plan,il était très différent de Harry.Celui-ci n'avait aucun mal à différencier ses émotions et se sentiments alors que chez le jeune roux tout se mélangeait,lui brouillant l'esprit.

Soufflant en constatant qu'ils avaient sauvé les apparences malgré la tendre étreinte,Ron remarqua comme même le regard malicieux de Ginny.

- Bon à table!Vous devez avoir faim et puis comme ça vous nous raconterez comment se sont passés ces trois semaines!s'exclama Molly en faisant apparaître de délicieux mets sur la longue table qui était dressée dans le jardin.

Le temps de mi-Septembre était assez clément et une douce chaleur s'élevait dans les airs.

Le reaps fut accompagné de joyeuses discussions où les deux jeunes hommes racontérent leurs journées et l'intensif entrainement qu'ils devaient subir tous les matins.

- Je vois ça.glissa Ginny à l'oreille de Harry d'une voix suave,caressant la cuisse ferme de ce dernier sous la table.

Interceptant ce tendre geste,Hermione reporta son attention sur son assiette encore bien remplie.

Depuis quelques jours son ventre était comme barbouillée et Ginny,qui s'interressait à la médicomagie,lui avait signalé que c'était peut-être dû au stress.

« C'est sûr ton frére me stresse plus que de raison »pensa Hermione alors qu'elle croisait le regard de Ron qui était assis en face d'elle.

- Ma chérie tu ne manges pas.Tu n'es pas malade au moins.fit Mrs Weasley en remarquant l'assiette à peine entamée de la jeune brune.

Hermione sourit.Cette femme était adorable.

- Non je n'ai juste pas très faim.

Les yeux bleu azur de Ron étaient rivés sur elle,la questionnant du regard.Pourtant Hermione put y lire une certaine appréhension qui lui noua encore plus l'estomac.

Aprés le fameux repas où Bill et Fleur en profitérent pour annoncer la naissance prochaine de leur premier enfant,Ron se pencha vers Hermione:

- Rejoins moi dans dix minutes derriére la maison.

Personne ne remarqua l'absence des deux jeunes gens,tous vaquant à leurs occupations.Harry et Ginny se bécotaient sur la canapé pendant que Fred et Georges montraient leur nouveau gadget à Charly.

- Ron.appela Hermione avant de le voir ,dos à elle prés de la vieille grange.

Elle tréssaillit malgré elle quand il se retourna.Dans son regard,elle y lut une telle maturité que cela l'effraya.

En trois semaines Ron avait énormément changé.Considérablement et ce changement allait de pair aves l'attitude distante qu'il avait envers elle. Et ce constat perturbait beaucoup Hermione même si les derniéres lettres de Ron auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Mais non elle avait préféré se voiler la face et continuer à croirez à ce rêve éveillé. Pourtant il lui avait avoué son amour avant son départ pour l'Irlande.Hermione ne pouvait penser que Ron se soit joué de ses sentiments;jamais il ne la blesserait.

Seulement un mauvais pressentiment planait.La façon dont Ron la regardait de cette étrange lueur comme si l'instant était grave.

- Hermione il faut qu'on parle.lança-t-il aprés une grande inspiration,ses mains crispées dans les poches de son jean.

Hermione retint son souffle et Ron le remarqua de suite.Sa détermination fondait à chaque fois qu'il posait lesd yeux sur elle.

Dés qu'il l' avait vu à son arrivée,il avait voulu l'embrassser,l'enlacer.Hermione lui avait manqué plus que de raison.

La distance avait été une torture pour lui mais aussi une révélation.Il avait pris conscience des horreurs qui l'attendaient et il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione en soit affectée à cause de lui.

Ron l'aimait plus que tout pourtant il s'apprêtait à l'éloigner de lui,quitte il le savait à briser leur amitié, mais aussi sa propre âme. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Harry car lui avait su mener de front son amour pour Ginny.

Ron avait l'impression de réagir comme son ami deux plus tôt lors de l'enterrement de Dumbeldore mais là il essayait de se convaincre que c'était différent ,en vain.

En fait il avait peur, une peur bleue de perdre l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.Les images d'Hermione la peau froide et les yeux vides de la mort affluérent dans son esprit.Depuis un moment elles n'arrêtaient pas de le hanter.

Comment pourrait-il la protéger si son esprit était ailleurs et si l'angoisse de la perdre le paralysait?

- Que se passe-t-il?souffla Hermione refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

L'attitude distante de Ron lui brisait le coeur .Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Elle savait qu'ils avaient décidé de garder leur récente relation secréte mais derriére le Terrier ,loin des regards indiscrets, elle avait cru que...

- Ecoute Mione.se lança Ron en s'avançant de quelques pas vers la jeune femme soutenant son regard intrigué.Nous...toi et moi,on...

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire?le coupa Hermione croisant les bras en signe de défense.

Son coeur s'émiettait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Le regard chocolat et douloureux de la jeune femme bouleversait Ron cependant il devait le faire,de la façon la plus brutale qui soit.

Il devait être sans appel,dur sinon il succomberait dés qu'Hermione le regarderait douloureusement.

Alors Ron se força à dire les mots suivants,à lui mentir,à se mentir:

- C'était une erreur.

Le coeur d'Hermione se brisa de mille et une façons et un petit cri de détresse s'échappa de ses lévres,une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Dés que Ron réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire ,blessant profondément la jeune femme,il essaya de l'étreindre mais celle-ci se débattit. C'était trop dur il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer mais surtout il ne pouvait l'éloigner de lui.

Malgré tous ses sermons,Ron était incapable de vivre sans elle,sans son amour,de taire ses sentiments.

- Laches-moi!cria-t-elle en fondant en larmes,se dégageant.

Hermione ne supportait plus qu'il la touche.

Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça?

Elle s'était offerte à lui,corps et âme et Ron venait de briser son coeur,de qualifier cette nuit magique d'« erreur » insinuant du même coup que leur relation ne valait rien à ses yeux.

Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un être si insensible?Pourquoi lui?

- Mione je t'en prie...la supplia Ron d'un air meurtri.

Et Hermione le gifla violemment...

**Bah voilà la fameuse scéne de rupture,j'espére qu'elle vous a plu**

**Merciii beaucoup!!**

**Gros bisousss**

**Titinana**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou tout le monde!!Et benh je suis trés contente de voir que vs me suivez tjrs malgré mes mises a jour assez décousues je dois bien le dire!!**

**Enfin bon je voulai vs remercier pr ttes vos reviews car elles me ft trés plaisir!!Merci beaucoup!!**

**Bah voici la suite !!**

* * *

Des bruits de pas et d'éclats de verre arrachérent Hermione de son souvenir et du même coup de son sommeil.

Tout ceci n'était pas normal.Où était Dora?

S'apprêtant à l'appeler,se saisissant de sa baguette qui reposait sous son oreiller,une main l'en empêcha plaquée sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre lui tordait le poignet qui serrait sa baguette.

Un cri étouffé s'échappa des lévres de la jeune brune sous la douleur, alors que sa baguette tombait au sol.Une peur subite la secoua.

- Chut.souffla une voix chaude et sucrée à son oreille.Bientôt tu hurleras ne t'en fais pas.

Toujours baillonnée,Hermione sentit son coeur s'affoler quand l'inconnue huma son cou sans gene.

- J'adore ton odeur.avoua sa tortionnaire avant de retirer sa main et de la redresser sans ménagement.

Jusqu'à présent Hermione n'avait pas vu le visage de l'inconnue.

Mais dés qu'elle croisa le regard noir et vide de la jeune femme,elle frémit d'effroi et réalisa qu'elle se tenait en face d'une vampire.

Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient jusqu'au bas de son dos et ses yeux couleur de jais la scrutaient. Ne sachant pourquoi,Hermione était incapable de prononcer un son,son regard hypnotisé par celui de la jeune femme.

- Viens.murmura Elena en la relevant sans ménagement du lit.Ce serait dommage de faire attebdre ton ami.

Hermione fut entrainée dans la piéce centrale de la cabane où Dora était tenue par deux mangemorts encapuchonnés.Son front ruisselait de sang.

- Oh mon dieu !Dora!souffla Hermione en voulant se précipiter vers l'aurore mais Elena la tira par le bras.

- Assez joué!tonna-t-elle puis elle s'adressa à ses deux acolytes.On y va.Nous avons ce que nous désirons.

* * *

Ron et Harry se regardérent furtivement,jugeant leur situation délicate..voire très délicate. Ils étaient encerclés,baguettes brandies dans leur direction.

Malgré leur talent ,risquer une attaque serait du suicide.

- La belette et Saint-Potter dans ma demeure...C'est trop d'honneur vraiment.

Les deux aurors se retournérent prudemment,prêts à attaquer ,et firent face à Draco Malefoy.

Son regard d'un bleu glacial était empli de haine et de rage conrenues.L'heure de la vengeance avait enfin sonné.

De plus le grand Harry Potter faisait grâce de sa présence.Le Seigneur des Ténébres sera fou de joie.

Draco s'en déléctait d'avance.La mort du survivant était imminente même si cela le démangeait de ne pas le tuer sur le champ. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire mais à son Maitre.

Lui il avait un autre compte à régler...

Draco tourna son regard glacial vers Ron,vers l'assassin de son pére et une fureur aveuglante lui brouilla l'esprit.

- Alors que me vaut cette visite plus ...qu'inattendue?fit le jeune homme en désignant le cercle de mangemorts qui tenait Ron et Harry à sa merci.

Les aurors étaient vraiment trop prévisibles.

Draco remarque de suite le poing serré et le regard haineux de Ron.Regard qu'il lui rendit sur le champ.

Le jeune mangemort se déléctait de l'avoir enfin à sa merci mais surtout il imaginait toutes les tortures qu'il lui ferait subir.Particuliérement une...

- Non enfin de compte ne dites rien...reprit Draco un sourire narquois aux lévres.

Il adorait cette situation.Il tenait ses deux ennemis les plus redoutables qui étaient de plus les meilleurs aurors de leur génération.

- Vous êtes ici pour...

Draco se posta devant Ron qui avait la machoire serrée,ne pouvant faire un geste et le regard brulant de haine.Sentiment qui devait se réfléter dans ses propres yeux.

- ...vous venger n'est ce pas? acheva Draco en souriant sournoisement à Ron,le défiant du regard.

Aprés un dernier sourire narquois pour Ron,il toura la tête vers Harry.

Ron bouillonnait de rage.Draco Malefoy,l'homme qui avait osé menacer Hermione,était en face de lui et cependant il ne pouvait rien tenter sans mourir sur le champ.

Si il bougeait,ne serait-ce qu'un doigt,il se ferait tuer sans avoir réglé son compte Malefoy fils.

Pourtant une seule chose soulageait Ron:le fait qu'il savait Hermione en sécurité.Seul cela lui importait...

- Alors Saint-Potter.reprit Draco, son regard et celui de Harry se jetant des éclairs ment va Madame?Tu sais la jolie rouquine...

- Si tu la touches je te tue.le coupa Harry les dents serrés ,sur un ton furieux très dangereux.

Ron aussi était sur le point d'exploser.A l'instant il se fichait si douze baguettes lui jetteraient le sort mortel tant qu'il achéverait Draco Malefoy.

Si il osait s'en prendre à Ginny, Ron n'hésiterait plus.

- Non pas de menaces.dit Draco d'un ton miévre avant d'asséner un coup de poing dans l'abdomen du survivant qui se plia en deux,le souffle coupé.

- C'était mon premier et dernier avertissement.grogna Draco d'un air menaçant qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Même Ron avait perçu l'imperceptible tremblement des baguettes menaçantes tenues par les mangemorts.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry.Son ami s'était redressé difficilement une main sur son ventre.

Soudain,leurs baguettes quittérent leurs poignets ,pourtant bien serrés, pour atterir dans la main de Draco.

Les deux aurors restérent ébahis quelques secondes. Ils n'avaient perçu aucun mouvement quelconque de magie.En général leurs sens ultra développés leur permettaient de parer ce genre de coups mais là,c'était différent.

Avec un sourire mauvais,Draco les rangea dans la poche interne de sa majestueuse robe ébéne.

- Vue votre situation,vous n'en aurez pas besoin.Ce serait dommage que vous vous blessiez par inadvertance.

« Situation très critique »pensa Ron en essayant de garder la tête froide.

Sans baguettes,lui et Harry étaient aussi vulnérables qu'un nouveau né.Il ne se voilait pas la face.

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir se sortir de ce guet-appens?

Un claquement de doigts de Draco arracha Ron de ses pensées,son esprit en ébullition.

- Nous allons enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.marmonna Draco un sourire mauvais sur ses minces lévres.

* * *

Hermione gémit quand Elena lui empogna le bras,l'entrainant dans les couloirs humides du sous-sol du manoir Malefoy.

Parfois,la jeune brune pouvait percevoir des rats qui fuyaient l'aura glacial de la vampire.

Elle était gelée...l'eau froide qui filtrait des égouts lui glaçait ses pieds nus et l'air humide lui donnait des frissons,s'infiltrant à travers le fin tissu immaculé de sa chemise de nuit.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Dora qui était ballotée par deux mangemorts.Elle faillit hurler qu'ils la lachent et qu'ils arretent de la maltraiter ainsi car la jeune aurore était en piteuse état.

Tonks avait le teint livide et le col de sa robe était imbibé de sang.Par contre le sang sur sa plaie au front avait coagulé,ce qui rassura un peu Hermione.

Cependant elle se doutait où la conduisait Elena.Vers Draco et sa mort prochaine.Vers leur mort...

Hermione en était persuadée.Elle repensa instantanément au baiser qu'elle avait échangé aves Ron.

Elle pouvait encore sentir ses lévres effleurer les siennes. La jeune brune faillit éclater en sanglots à la pensée qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui avouer son amour.Et John,ses parents,Harry...

Le gémissement de douleur de Dora attira l'attention d'Hermione.

La jeune aurore était pliée en deux,une main sur ses côtes.

- Reléve toi chienne!ordonna un de ses tortionnaires en la giflant violemment du revers de la main.

- Non!Arretez!hurla Hermione en essayant de se dégager de la poigne d'Elena,son regard fixé sur le corps tremblant de Dora qui gisait au sol sous le coup de la gifle.

Soudain Hermione percuta violemment un mur du couloir,le choc résonnant dans sa tête puis Elena lui empoigna la gorge,lui coupant presque le souffle.

- Ecoutes moi petite sotte.siffla-t-elle ,son visage proche de celui d'Hermione.Ne refais plus jamais ça...sinon ton amie mourra.Suis je assez clair?

Son emprise autour de son cou se desserra et son regard noir plongé dans celui de la jeune brune,Elena lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Dommage que tu meures car j'aurais été ravie de t'intégrer dans mon clan.

Un bruit mat se répercuta sur les murs du sous-sol.Le signe de Draco.

Elena sourit faiblement en se déléctant de la peur qui se lisait dans les prunelles noisette d'Hermione.

La fin était proche...

**Bah voila un autre petit chapitre!!**

**J'espére qu'il vs a plu et bientot le prochain ...Surement demain !!**

**Gros bisoussssss**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou les gens!!Voila un autre chapitre!!Donc ma petite Lenna jspr ke tu trouveras ton Draco a la hauteur !!lol.**

**Sinon merci encore et toujours de me suivre!!Sa me fait chaud au coeur!!**

**Gros bisousssssss et voila la suite!!**

* * *

Des gémissements sourds parvinrent aux oreilles de Ron et Harry.

Draco esquissa un sourire mauvais. Voilà il avait enfin sa vengeance et la mort de la sang de bourbe pourra un peu apaiser la souffrance de la perte de son pére.

Ron Weasley allait payer et il se délecterait de chaque instant où celui-ci hurlerait de douleur,jusqu'au moment où il l'implorerait de le tuer.

Le coeur de Ron sursauta à l'entente des gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus distincts.

Cette voix,cette aura,il les reconnaitrait parmi mille et son coeur manqua un battement. Hermione.

Comment Draco avait-il pu trouver la cabane alors qu'elle était incartable?Comment avait-il pu trouver son amie?

Son coeur sembla s'apaiser quand Ron prit conscience qu'Hermione était encore en vie; mais comment allait-il la sortir de là?

- Surprise.dit simplement Draco quand il croisa le regard de Ron.

Puis Hermione apparut derriére lui et tomba sourdement à genoux à ses côtés quand Elena la poussa.

- Oh!Granger!s'exclama Draco feignant la surprise puis il la releva sans ménagement.

Ron serra les ment osait-il la toucher?

Il inspecta la jeune femme vérifiant si elle n'était pas blessée.Apparemment elle allait bien. Le coeur de Ron reprit un rythme presque régulier à ce constat.

- Le trio enfin réuni!tonna Draco voulant sonner nostalgique.Je me croirai revenu à Poudlard:Saint-Potter ,la belette et...la sang de bourbe.

Harry retint Ron par le bras,sentant que son ami était prêt à bondir.Dés qu'Hermione était menacée,le jeune roux était hors de lui.

Elle croisa furtivement les regards de ses amis et elle nota qu'ils étaient désarmés.Ils étaient définitivement perdus et Dora croupissait dieu seul sait où.

Pourtant les présences de Ron et Harry l'apaisérent un peu,sa peur diminuant d'intensité.Elle avait remarqué le feu destructeur qui dansait dans les yeux azur de Ron et la façon dont il avait réagi quand Draco lui avait aggripé le bras.Il avait été si prompt à la protéger.

Soudain Draco la gifla violemment sans préavis,lui coupant la lévre inférieure.

- Ca c'était pour la troisiéme année.C'est fou comme ça fait du bien.

Là ,Harry ne put retenir Ron qui s'élançait vers Draco mais six baguettes pointérent dans sa direction avant qu'un « doloris » foudroyant ne l'atteigne,l'obligeant à fléchir.

Les aurors étaient entrainés contre ce sort,s'immunisant contre la douleur mais là,le sort était multiplié par six.La puissance de ce doloris devait être mortelle.

Ron serra les dents sous la douleur fulgurante qui envahissait son corps,s'empechant de hurler.Pourtant jamais il n'avait eus aussi mal de toute sa vie. La douleur était insupportable et son coeur commença à palpiter.

- ARRETEZ!hurla Hermione dans un cri de désespoir.

Sa voix parut lointaine à Ron mais le sort cessa quelques temps plus tard.

Malgré qu'il était toujours secoué de spasmes et que la douleur lui brouillait la vue,Ron put distinguer Draco flanquer une nouvelle gifle à Hermione, surement pour la punir de son intervention.

Cette fois-ci,elle s'éffondra sous la violence du geste. Ron,incaplable de bouger un muscle,faillit hurler de rage.

Que Draco le tue mais qu'il laisse Hermione tranquille!C'était lui qu'il voulait alors qu'il le frappe mais qu'il ne s'acharne pas sur elle!

- Que veux-tu de nous?s'écria Harry voulant détourner l'attention de Draco du corps meurtri de son amie.

- Ce que je veux.tonna Draco sur un ton étrangement calme.Potter,tu es moins ignorant que ce que tu laisses paraître,tu le sais bien n'est ce pas?

Tout en débitant ces paroles,le jeune mangemort s'était avancé puis d'un geste rageur asséna un violent coup de pied dans la machoire de Ron qui,aprés s'être difficilement redressé sur les genoux,s'éffondra de nouveau au sol recrachant du sang.

- Je veux que ce sale fils de putain créve puis ce sera ton tour Potter!cracha Malefoy fils,son regard brulant de haine plongé dans celui de Harry.

- Ron!cria Hermione qui essayait de ramper vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'Elena l'arrete en la tirant par les cheveux,lui glissant un »chut » à l'oreille.

- Mais d'abord j'en ais pas fini avec la sang de bourbe.marmonna Draco avec un sourire malsain. Harry était débordé par le déroulement des événements.Ron était à terre,Dora était absente et Hermione était la proie de la folie de Darco.Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait agir sans subir de représailles du cercle de douze mangemorts qui les menaçait de prés.

L'angoisse commençait à le gagner jusqu'au moment où une faible vibration dans la poche de son jean le fit légérement sursauter.

« Shackelbot »pensa-t-il l'espoir le regagnant.

* * *

Le cri inhumain et strident d'Elena retentit,se répercutant sur les murs et les fenêtres quand dans un tourbillon de capes noires,Shackelbot et un groupe d'aurors apparurent semant la panique dans le cercle de mangemorts.

Profitant de leur effroi,Harry empoigna le bras du mangemort le plus proche,le tordant pour lui soutirer sa baguette.L'apparition de Shackelbot lui avait redonné espoir.

Dans un tourbillon de sorts multicolores,surtout de couleur verte,Harry aperçut Rémus Lupin qui venait de stupfixer un ennemi et ce dernier lui jeta un clin d'oeil qui gonfla son coeur de détermination.Même des membres de l'Ordre étaient venus à leur aide mais surtout Harry pensait énormément à Ginny.

Il priait pour qu'elle soit en sécurité loin de tout danger mais le fait que les partisans de Voldemort aient pu dénicher la cabane incartable,qui appartenaient à ses parents,ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Surtout qu'Hermione se trouvait en très mauvaise posture ainsi que Ron qui avait l'arcade sourcillére et les lévres éclatées.

Alors que Harry combattait avec un mangemort,une volée de corbeaux s'engouffra dans le manoir avant de se matérialiser en jeunes femmes toutes de noir vêtues.Des vampires commandés par Elena et de puissantes alliées de Draco.

D'aprés ce que Harry savait de ces êtres,leur pouvoir était hypnotique et ils se servaient de la peur de leurs ennemis pour les tuer ou pour les convertir tout du moins.

Aprés un coup d'oeil à Shackelbot,les aurors resserrérent le rang,Harry se retrouvant aux côtés de Rémus.

- Vous en aurez mis du temps.fit le jeune brun dans un sourire puis il regarda son ancien professeur.Ginny est en sécurité?

Cette question lui brulait les lévres depuis un moment et sa réponse le tétanisait,glaçant son sang dans ses veines.

- Oui ne t'inquiéte pas.Elle est au QG avec Molly et Arthur.En parlant de ta femme,tu n'aurais pas omis de m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Aprés son soulagement,Harry regarda Rémus surpris.Quelle nouvelle?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apesantir sur la question car les mangemorts encore en bon état et les vampires avaient reformé le cercle.Ils étaient trop nombreux; malgré les renforts de Shackelbot,ils n'étaint pas de taille.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour quand Elena de sa démarche gracieuse s'avança vers lui se faufilant dans le cercle.Malgré lui,il la trouva attirante de si prés.La robe feutrée noire qu'elle portait dessinait ses courbes envoutantes.

Un souire se dessina sur les lévres vermeille d'Elena quand elle plongea son regard sans âge dans celui émeraude de Harry.

- Le survivant en chair et en os.murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave.J'en avais tellement rêvé.

Harry frissonna malgré lui ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du regard vide la vampire.

Soudain il la sentit s'introduire dans sa tête et sa cicatrice lui brula. Harry put percevoir ses compagnons reprendre le combat,Rémus l'appelant d'une voix qui lui parut lontaine avant qu'il ne s'éffondre en hurlant.

* * *

Eclatant le nez d'un mangemort,Ron en profita pour lui soutirer sa baguette avant de poursuivre Draco qui tenait toujours Hermione en otage.

Le jeune auror avait vu Harry s'éffondrer mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione.Draco serait capable de la tuer et puis Harry n'était pas seul,même si laisser son ami aux mains des ennemis lui soulevait le coeur.

Il n'avait pas le choix:il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione.Elle était en danger à cause de lui!

Dans les dédales des piéces désertes du manoir,Ron poursuivit les pas précipités et les gémissements étouffés qui venaient de devant lui.

- Ron!entendit le jeune auror qui reconnut la voix d'Hermione.

Elle semblait si terrifiée qu'il accéléra la cadence malgré la douleur lancinate qui parcourait toujours son corps.

Soudain Ron remarqua que les pas s'étaient estompés,là au bout du couloir.

* * *

Hermione frissonna d'effroi quand Draco plaqua la lame d'un poignard sur la base de son cou,l'autre main la ceinturant. La jeune femme pouvait sentir le souffle de son tortionnaire dans ses cheveux,à croire qu'il humait son parfum.

Hermione essaya de se dégager mais Draco la retenait fermement. Elle se sentait si faible sans baguette,si vulnérable.

Et Harry qui s'était éffondré sous la regard d'Elena.Elle avait dû s'introduire dans son esprit mais Elena était différente des autres vampires ,Hermione l'avait remarqué.La jeune brune avait eus l'impression quand Elena avait plongé son regard dans le sien qu'elle avait la capacité de tuer en un seul battement de cil et son inquiétude pour Harry décupla.

Soudain,dans l'ombre de la piéce,une silhouette apparut,baguette en avant et Hermione reconnut Ron.

- Enfin.marmonna Draco un sourire vicieux et diabolique sur les lévres.J'ai cru que tu ne te montrerais jamais le belette.

- Relache la!cracha Ron la voix vibrant de colére,le menaçant de sa baguette.

Malgré la pénombre,il put voir Hermione qui était ceinturée par Draco,la peur brillant dans ses yeux.Mais le plus important était qu'elle était en vie.

- Vraiment.fit Draco tourant légérement pour que le clair de lune éclaire la lame de son poignard. Instantanément l'horreur apparut dans le regard de Ron.

- Ces trucs moldus sont trés efficaces si tu veux mon avis.ajouté Draco d'un air enfantin.Si tu fais un pas,je n'hésiterais pas à trancher son joli petit cou.

Dans un geste lascif,le jeune blond traça la ligne sensible du cou d'Hermione avec son doigt provoquant un frisson d'effroi de la jeune femme.Le simple fait que Draco l'effleure la dégoutait profondément.

Ron était resté tendu devant ce spectacle.Il savait que Draco le provoquait ,essayait de le pousser à bout mais il ne devait pas céder à sa colére et à sa possessivité sinon le jeune mangemort n'hésiterait plus.

- Draco relache la.

- D'abord pose ta baguette...comme ça on pourra parler.

Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à la lacher,comprenant que c'était Draco qui avait l'avantage Hermione comme bouclier et otage,il perçut dans la pénombre le regard de son amie qui le suppliait de ne pas accepter.

Sans baguette,il serait sans défense et la jeune brune avait plus peur pour lui que pour elle surtout qu'il était déjà blessé.

Mais Ron posa la baguette à terre puis la repoussa du pied devant le regard ravi de Draco.Il ne pouvait pas contredire Malefoy fils et risquer encore plus la vie de son amie. Mais il allait payer...il s'en assurerait.

Une rage aveuglante reprit possession de sa raison quand Draco sourit sournoisement.

- Très bien la belette...Maintenant dis-moi ce que sa fais de voir la femme que l'on aime aux portes de la mort.J'aimerais bien avoir ton avis sur la question.

« La vengeance n'en sera que plus belle »songea Draco avec un rictus de dément.

Hermione eut la désagréable sensation que la pression de la lame sur son cou s'était renforcée et malgré elle des larmes jaillirent de ses paupiéres.Elle avait si peur de mourir qu'elle faillit hurler .

- Draco lache la.fit Ron d'une voix qu'il essayait d'être calme.

Les larmes d'Hermione le rendaient noir de colére.

- C'est moi que tu veux...

- Réponds à ma question!explosa Draco provoquant un gémissement d'Hermione.

Dans son excés de rage,la lame du poignard avait entaillé superficiellement le dessous du menton de la jeune femme.

Ron faillit faire un pas avant que Draco ne le reprenne.

- Réponds.répéta le jeune blond sur un ton plus calme mais ses yeux froids brillaient d'une lueur démente.

Ron glissa son regard vers Hermione qui était paralysée de peur.Dans ce simple regard,à travers la connexion qu'ils venaient d'établir,le jeune auror sut que tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard y transpassait.

Il aurait voulu remonter le temps,ne jamais l'avoir quitté il y a quatre ans,ne jamais l'avoir entrainé dans cette spirale vengeresse.

Il détourna les yeux,rompant le lien,avant de les poser fermement sur Draco.

- J'ai...J'ai peur...de la perdre.Si elle venait à disparaître...

- Tu en mourerais n'est ce pas?continua Draco l'air sombre.On va vérifier ça tout de suite.

Brusquement,Hermione sentit un corps étranger s'insinuer dans sa chair au niveau de ses reins et un flot de sang s'écouler sur ses jambes imbibant sa nuisette immaculée.

Sa vision se brouilla et une doulaur fulgurante s'empara de son corps qui s'éffondrait lourdement sur le sol.Hermione n'entendit que faiblement le cri de désespoir de Ron qui venait de sauter au cou de Draco.

Et le monde se voilà...

**Voila un petit chapitre ki jspr vs a plu d a vos claviers!! merci bcp!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou tt le monde!!Je vs remercie pr ts vos coms sa m'a fais trés plaisir!!Merci bcp-je sais je ne sais dire que ça.**

**Bah voilà la suite ...J'arrête mon bavardage...**

**Bisoussssssss**

* * *

Le coup partit si vite que Ron ne put l'empecher,un cri enragé s'échappant de ses lévres.

- NON!

Le gémissement sourd d'Hermione quand la lame s'était enfoncée dans sa chair tintait toujours à ses oreilles.Et la vision de son corps gisant au sol avait réveillé en lui une fureur aveuglante.

Seul le fait de tuer de Draco Malefoy lui importait désormais.

A bas le code des aurors et les directives de Shackelbot.Il allait tuer cet homme!

Dans un geste rageur ,Ron bondit sur lui,esquivant au passage la poignard puis l'immobilisa à terre.

Il fallait qu'il le maitrise en premier pour l'empecher d'utiliser son poignard mais surtout sa baguette. Dans la chute,Draco perdit la lame mais cele ne l'empecha pas d'éclater de rire.

Un rire moqueur,pervers...

Ron le prit à la gorge l'écrasant de tout son poids.Il n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur l'artére...

Malgré la pression autour de son cou,Draco réussit à esquisser un rictus mauvais.

- Très jolie est devenue Granger.Dommage qu'elle meure car elle est bien bonne, n'est ce pas la belette?

La pression sur son cou se renforça et les yeux brulants de haine et de douleur de Ron le rendaient euphoriques.

- Je vais te tuer!grogna Ron d'un air sombre,ses prunelles d'habitude bleu azur devenant rougeatres l'espace d'une seconde.

Canalisant toute son énergie faisant appel à l'enseignement de son maitre,Draco appela mentalement sa baguette qui se logea instantanément dans sa main,quittant la poche de sa robe.

- Expelliarmus!entendit Ron qui percuta violemment le mur d'en face sentant son dos se briser sous l'impact.

Les pouvoirs de Draco avaient décuplé depuis la derniére fois et l'exploration de son côté sombre, perverti avait développé certaines acuités chez lui.Le jeune blond était devenu incroyablement puissant,une lueur démente brulant dans ses yeux froids.

Gisant au sol,la tête lui sonnant encore,Ron vit Hermione ,son corps meurtri une flaque de sang s'étendant sous elle.Elle le regardait secouée de faibles spasmes.

Dans un murmure inaudible,Ron reconnut son prénom sur ses lévres.

A cet instant le jeune auror faillit pleurer de rage et de désespoir.Hermione se mourrait;la femme gardienne de son âme et de son coeur agonisait par sa faute.Par le simple fait qu'ils étaient amis...par le simple fait qu'il l'aimait.

Pourquoi!

Ron donnerait sa vie pour elle.Que Draco le tue si Hermione pouvait vivre.De toutes les façons,une vie sans elle serait pire que la mort pour lui.

Inconsciemment,Ron se surprit à prier et à supplier Dieu d'épargner la vie d'Hermione en échange de la sienne.

Lentement,à cause de la douleur qui lançait son dos,Ron bougea sa main vers Hermione,voulant lui donner la force de se battre.

- Oh que c'est mignon.intervint Draco d'une voix mielleuse.Aretez sinon je vais pleurer.

Les yeux brillant de colére de Ron alimentaient la folie du jeune mangemort et sa fureur vengeresse décupla encore d'intensité .

L'assassin de son pére était à sa merci blessé et la souffrance qui se lisait dans les yeux de Ron rendait Draco euphorique.Le jeune auror allait enfin comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait abattu son pére:la souffrance,la douleur de la perte d'un être cher.

Draco s'en délectait d'avance .

Avançant vers sa proie,son rictus ne le quittant pas,il releva sans ménagement Ron par le col,le plaquant contre le mur.

Sous l'impact,le jeune auror grimaça de douleur.

- Pourquoi?souffla-t-il la voix brisée.

Hermione se mourrait,la flaque de sang s'étendant de minute en minute.

- Tue-moi.Pourquoi t'en être pris à elle?ajouta Ron des larmes brouillant sa vue.

- Pour que tu la vois mourir.répondit Draco rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui du jeune auror.Et que tu ressentes la même douleur qui m'a accablé quand tu as tué mon pére.

D'un geste fluide,Draco lui plaqua sa baguette sur la gorge.

- Je veux t'entendre me supplier de te tuer quand l'amour de ta vie mourra.

« NON! »hurla une voix dans le têye de Ron. Cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi.

Hermione ne pouvait pas mourir.Il devait l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste,la sauver mais il était désarmé et menacé. De plus il était blessé et Draco avait indubitablement l'avantage.

Qu'il le tue mais il supplia Dieu qu'Hermione tienne le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre ,si ils arrivaient.

Son regard dérivant vers Hermione,Ron vit ses yeux fermés et son teint cendreux comme dans ses pires cauchemars.

Et sa rage se réveilla ,l'envahissant,l'étouffant.Il oublia sa douleur,le fait que Draco le menaçait de sa baguette.

Ron voulait enlever ce sourire de sadique de son visage et lui faire regretter son geste envers Hermione.Il lui devait au moins d'essayer même si il savait que c'était de la pure folie.

- Tu as enfin compris ma soif de vengeance.marmonna Draco entre ses dents.Maintenant tu n'hésiterais plus à me tuer n'est ce pas?

- Je n'aurais pas hésité avant non plus.siffla Ron,la colére vombrissant dans ses veines.

Tous ses sens furent occultés par cette rage.Hermione gisant au sol,une flaque de sang s'étendant sous elle,son teint pâle comme la mort. La mort...et si elle était morte!

A cette pensée,Ron poussa un cri rageur,son sang bouillant littéralement dans ses veines et les yeux de Draco s'écarquillérent.

Le jeune auror sentit la baguette du mangemort trembler puis son corps s'affaisser.

Draco , secoué de spasmes ,était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir.Il n'avait donc pas rêvé...

les prunelles de Ron avaient bien pris ,l'espace d'un instant ,une teinte rougeatre...comme le feu et les brulures que Draco sentait dans son dos lui arrachérent un gémissement de douleur.

L'âme de feu avait trouvé un hôte,son élu aprés des millénaires à errer dans les deux mondes...Ron Weasley.

Draco faillit rire ironiquement de la situation mais un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

Ron,abasourdi,aperçut le poignard planté dans le dos de Draco puis l'accompagna dans sa chute,ne pouvant détourner son regard de celui gris du mangemort.Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Feu..souffla Draco en recrachant du sang,s'affaissant sur le sol.

Dans un dernier souffle,Draco Malefoy rendit la vie dans un rictus figé.

Ron resta paralysé quelques secondes ne cessant de se ressasser le dernier mot qu'avait prononcé Draco.Feu...Pourquoi?

Soudain dans un sursaut Ron se releva d'un bond.Hermione!

Il se précipita vers son corps meurtri.Elle était si pâle et la flaque de sang qui gisait sous elle s'était encore étendue. Ron tremblait de peur que la mort ait enlevé son amie.

Doucement,le jeune auror souleva Hermione,écartant quelques méches bouclées de son visage.

- Hermione...Mione.appela Ron la voix brisée.Je t'en prie...ne m'abandonne pas...

La respiration de la jeune femme était faible et irréguliére mais elle était encore en vie.C'était tout ce qui importait pour Ron.

Il aurait aimé avoir des nouvelles de Harry et de ses compagnons mais la vie d'Hermione ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Une larme roulant sur sa joue,Ron transplana le corps d'Hermione serré dans ses bras.

* * *

- Vous m'aviez dis qu'elle était en sécurité.tonna John Smith à l'adresse de Kingsley Shackelbot.Et là Hermione est entre la vie et la mort...

Le jeune joueur de Quidditch était furieux et les regards indignés du personnel soignant de Ste Mangouste n'arrivaient pas à le calmer.

Sa fiancée était aux portes de la mort et il avait appris ,quelques heures auparavent , qu'elle était menacée de mort depuis des mois déjà.

Et il l'avait ignoré... Pendant tout ce temps,Hermione le lui avait caché en toute impunité.

Maintenant tout s'éclaircissait:la présence de Ron chez elle,ses sauts d'humeur,son air morose,ses sursauts intempestifs.

En y repensant John retourna sa colére contre lui-même.Il aurait dû le voir,il aurait dû être plus à ses côtés que sur les terrains de Quidditch.

Si elle mourrait,il serait détruit.Il n'avait jamais rencontré une telle femme jusqu'à maintenant et il doutait d'en rencontrer une autre un jour.

Hermione était la femme de sa vie...

**Coucou me revoilà avec la suite!!j'espére qu'elle vous a plu!!**

**J'ai amorcé dans ce chap quelques idées qui vont être centrales dans la deuxiéme partie de "promets-moi" donc pas de panique si je n'explique pas tout dans la premiére partie lol!!.**

**Merci pour votre soutien et votre fidélité!!**

**Gros bisousssssss!!**

**Titinana**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou les gens!!J'espére ke je ne vs ait pa trop fais attendre!!Merci encore pr votre soutien et votre fidélité!!Merci bcp!!**

**Sinn voila un petit chap ki explik pa mal de choses...jspr ke vs l'aimerez!!**

**Gros bisoussss et voila la suite...**

* * *

- Au mon Dieu Harry!murmura Ginny en entrant en trombe dans la chambre d'hopital de son mari.

L'annonce de son agression mentale par une vampire l'avait bouleversé surtout qu'elle connaissait les conséquences de ces attaques sur le cerveau humain.

En général,les victimes gardaient des séquelles assez importantes:du coma en passant par l'amnésie ou les troubles psychomoteurs.

Et il y avait Hermione aussi...

A cette pensée une larme roula sur sa joue ;mais que fut son soulagement quand Harry lui sourit. Apparemment il allait bien.

- J'ai eus si peur que...

- Chut je vais bien Gin.la rassura le jeune brun en se redressant.

Le visage de la jeune femme était tiré et ses yeux cernés.Son angoisse avait dû être intense.Harry détestait la voir dans cet état.

- Viens approche.Aurais tu peur de moi?ajouta-t-il d'un air plaisantin.

Ginny renifla en lachant un petit rire avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit sa main enlacée dans celle de Harry. Le jeune homme caressa la joue de sa femme balayant une larme,ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Ginny.

Il l'aimait tellement.C'était son amour irréductible pour elle qui avait protégé son âme quand Elena avait essayé de s'introduire dans sa tête.

Il se souvenait encore de la douleur fulgurante et des assautes répétés des questions d'Elena. Grâce à sa force mentale et son pouvoir d'occlumencie,Harry avait su se taire et ne pas révéler d'informations captales.

Le contrôle d'Elena sur son esprit n'étant pas infaillible,Harry avait réussi à s'y échapper et ensuite à tuer Elena.

- Je t'aime.souffla Harry en lui effleurant les lévres de sa bouche.

A ces simples mots,Ginny frémit et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.Elle avait eus tellement peur de le perdre cette nuit là.

Emportée par la passion,Ginny approfondit le baiser sentant les bras musclés de Harry enserrer sa taille pour l'approcher encore plus de lui.

- Il faudrait que je vienne ici plus souvent.fit Harry le souffle court,dans la chevelure rousse de Ginny.

Ginny le frappa au bras,provoquant un rire chez le jeune homme,puis se redressa.

- Je t'interdis d'y prendre un abonnement si tu ne veux pas que je te séquestre à la maison.

Le rire de Harry s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il sentit à travers sa main une rondeur au niveau du ventre de Ginny.

-Gin'...

- Harry je...commença la jeune femme très émue.Je voulais t'en parler depuis un moment déjà mais...

- Je n'étais jamais là.acheva-t-il abasourdi.J'aurais dû le voir mais avec l'ascension grandissante de Voldemort,j'étais assez préoccupé.Pardonne-moi...

- Non ne t'en veux pas.fit-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux bruns.

- Depuis quand?

- Cela va bientôt faire trois mois.

- Trois mois déjà.Dans six mois on aura un bébé alors?

-Oui.

Ginny ne pouvait s'empecher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de Harry.Lui qui avait beaucoup souffert de la perte de ses parents avait toujours voulu fonder une famille.

Seulement ce bonheur fut teinté par l'état critique de leur amie qui reposait quelques chambres plus loin.Harry ne pouvait s'empecher de penser à Hermione,au regard désepéré de Ron quand il la tenait dans ses bras ,incapable de lacher son corps meurtri.

Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

- Comment va-t-elle?

* * *

Molly Weasley était sous le choc de la nouvelle.Hermione,qui était devenue au fil des années sa seconde fille,était entre la vie et la mort. Les assauts de médicomages dans la chambre de la jeune femme étaient très fréquents.

Leur diagnostic était assez réservé.Molly pensait surtout qu 'ils ne voulaient pas avouer qu'Hermione était aux portes de la mort et qu'elle ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas

Elle essaya de ne pas penser à cette idée surtout qu'elle réconfortait en ce moment même Mme Granger qui était en pleurs.La détresse de perdre son unique enfant lui ténaillait les entrailles.

Molly comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment:tous ses enfants étaient des membres actifs de l'Ordre et son plus jeune fils était auror de surcroit.Tous les jours elle bénissait le ciel qu'ils soient tous vivants et en bonne santé.

- Hermione s'en sortira,elle est forte Jane.fit Molly pour essayer de remonter le moral de Mme Granger.

- Je sais j'essaie de me le répéter ...mais c'est si dur.

Jane sécha ses larmes et aperçut une silhouette massive en retrait du cercle réconfortant que formait la famille Weasley.

Elle la reconnut de suite et sourit faiblement.Ron,le héros.Celui qui avait toujours été là pour sa fille et surtout ces derniers mois.

Mr et Mme Granger venaient juste d'apprendre que leur fille était menacée depuis quelques temps per Draco Malefoy et que Ron assurait sa sécurité. Parfois Jane se surprenait à penser que le jeune homme et Hermione étaient peut-être « plus » que des amis.

En y repensant ,Mme Granger prit conscience qu'elle avait toujours rêvé inconsciemment que sa fille se marie avec le jeune sorcier.

- Vous devriez aller le voir.fit-elle à Molly Weasley. Elle avait remarqué les coup d'oeil suggestifs de la femme rondelette vers Ron.

- Vous en êtres sure?Je peux rester si...

- Non.Il a besoin de vous.

Les deux femmes se sourirent furtivement.Leurs destins étaient liés depuis que leurs enfants respectifs s'étaient rencontrés dans le train il y a onze ans de celà et elles aspiraient au même dénouement.

Ron et Hermione étaient deux âmes soeur que la vie s'acharnait à séparer...mais en ce moment c'était la mort qui s'en chargeait.

* * *

Dos contre un mur blanc de Ste Mangouste,Ron guettait les allers et venus des médicomages dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Aprés avoir arrêté l'un d'entre eux,il avait su soutirer l'information qui lui nouait les entrailles et la réponse l'avait chamboulé.Son amie était dans un état critique,elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et sa moelle épiniére avait été faiblement touché.

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux et grimaça quand sa langue effleura ses lévres éclatées.Il avait refusé tous soins malgré l'insistance des médicomages .Il ne bougerait pas tant qu'Hermione n'irait pas mieux.

Son coeur s'était un peu allégé quand il avait appris qu'Harry était en pleine forme.

Cependant,la culpabilité le rongeait encore et toujours.Ron se souvenait encore de ses mains teintes du sang d'Hermione,de son souffle faible et irrégulier,de son corps meurtri dans ses bras...

Si elle mourrait jamais il ne se le pardonnerait...mais surtout jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

Les visages livides et tristes des parents d'Hermione lui rappelaient sans cesse son erreur,sa faute.Sa faute d'avoir des sentiments si forts qu'il était incapable de les dissimuler,mettant ainsi la vie de son amie en danger.Il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir ça pour elle...Jamais.

Quand Ron aperçut sa mére se diriger vers lui,il sentit instantanément les larmes lui monter aux yeux.Elle avait toujours su le libérer de ses émotions.En sa présence,Ron redevenait un petit garçon de cinq ans.

Devant le visage si bouleversé et triste de son fils,Molly ne put empecher une larme de rouler sur sa joue.Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de détresse. Si Hermione succombait à sa blessure,Molly perdrait deux « enfants » car Ron ne survivrait pas à sa mort.

- Oh mon chéri...

Molly l'enlaça avec toute la tendresse qu'une mére pouvait avoir envers son enfant,lui caressant les petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque.Elle l'entendit renifler et nicher son visage dans le creu de son épaule.

De tous ses enfants,Ron était celui qui craquait le plus difficilement.Dés son plus jeune âge,quand il se blessait même gravement,Molly ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

Pourtant en ce moment même,Ron pleurait bel et bien.C'était son coeur qui agonisait à petit feu.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute.bredouilla Ron entre deux sanglots,son visage caché contre l' épaule de sa mére.Jamais je ne me pardonnerai si Hermione...

- Non...

Molly s'écarta un tout petit peu et prit le visage de son jeune fils dans ses mains rondelettes.Il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et peinait à regarder sa mére en face.Ron avait si mal...

- Non Hermione va s'en sortir...Rien n'est encore perdu.Elle se bat Ron .Il faut y croire.

Le jeune homme acquiesça faiblement même si la culpabilité le rongeait toujours.Sa mére dut le percevoir car elle reprit d'une voix douce:

- Et ce n'est pas ta faute mon garçon...Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Molly essuya les larmes de Ron,seules traces de sa douleur et de sa peine,l'apaisant par sa caresse maternelle.Elle espérait avoir raison,qu'Hermione survive et que Ron se déclare enfin car l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait n'était pas purement amicale.

Molly le savait,tout le monde le savait sauf peut-être Hermione.

Seulement Molly remarqua le visage assombri de son fils.Son tourment,sa culpabilité étaient toujours présents et la douleur,la souffrance qu'il ressentait se lisait dans ses yeux bleus.

- Maman je ne peux pas la perdre...

La lueur qu'elle lut dans son regard fit ressurgir un souvenir dans sa mémoire.

Cette douleur,cette détresse elle les avait déjà vu dans les yeux noisette d'Hermione,il y a de celà quatre ans maintenant...

* * *

...Des voix attirérent l'attention de Molly qui remplissait de graines la mangeoire des poules.Son panier contenait pas moins d'une douzaine d'oeufs.

« C'est bien mes belles »pensa-t-elle en caressant une des volailles.

Puis le ton des voix s'éleva et elle eut juste le temps de voir ,par la lucarne du poulailler,Hermione gifler brutalement Ron.

Molly resta quelques secondes paralysée devant la violence du geste. Leurs disputes n'étaient pas légendaires mais jamais ils en étaient arrivés aux mains.Jamais.

Durant le repas qui fêtait le retour de Ron et harry,Molly avait pourtant surpris quelques regards très suggestifs entre son jeune fils et Hermione. Allaient-ils enfin se déclarer?

Molly n'attendait que ça car leur rapprochement était plus que palpable.

Elle vit Hermione courir et se réfugier dans la grange mais elle fut surprise que Ron reste stoique,ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

- Mais que fais-tu Ronald Weasley à rester planté là?grogna Mrs Weasley en sortant du poulailler,se dirigeant vers la grange.

Ron n'était plus là mais Molly se promit de lui rendre la monnaie de sa piéce,jugeant qu'Hermione avait plus besoin d'elle.Par moment son plus jeune fils l'exaspérait.

Entrant dans la grange,Molly aperçut Hermione assise et en pleurs.

- Ma chérie que s'est-il passé?

La jeune femme gémit de douleur pour toute réponse,les poings serrés sur son ventre.Elle avait si mal que son souffle se coupa.

- Oh mon Dieu ma chérie!s'exclama Molly en se précipitant vers elle,laissant tomber son panier.

- J'ai...J'ai si mal.souffla Hermione en pressant ses mains sur son ventre ravagé par la douleur.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, comme si une dizaine de couteaux transperçaient son abdoment en même temps.

Hermione faillit hurler de douleur quand elle se sentit transplaner et atterir à Ste Mangouste,Mrs Weasley à ses côtés.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas.fit-elle en aidant la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Le teint livide d'Hermione inquiétait beaucoup Molly mais quand elle allait appeler à l'aide,la vue d'un filet de sang s'écoulant entre les jambes d'Hermione la retint dans son geste.

Quand elle leva les yeux,des larmes silencieuses constellaient le visage surpris d'Hermione et Molly sut qu'elle n'était pas au courant de sa grossesse.Et ce sang était très mauvais signe...

- Vite!De l'aide!hurla Molly à l'adresse des quelques médicomages qui se pressaient dans la salle d'attente.

- Ca va aller.reprit Molly quand un médicomage prit soin d'Hermione.

La peur et l'incompréhension se lisaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Molly aussi était en pleine espectative.

Qui était le pére?Le prénom de son plus jeune fils apparut de suite à son esprit mais ils n'étaient même pas ensemble...en tout cas officiellement.

Et quel était le sujet de leur dispute...

Molly ne put s'étendre plus longtemps sur la question,veillant sur le sommeil d'Hermione.Elle avait subi une opération suite à sa fausse couche.Les bandages qui enserraient le bas ventre d'Hermione bouleversérent Molly.

- Ma pauvre chérie.murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en balayant le front de la jeune femme de quelques méches bouclées.

A son réveil,Hermione se demanda où elle était avant de se rappeler de sa dispute avec Ron puis de son mal de ventre et de la révélation de sa grossesse.Un bébé.Elle avait un bébé de Ron et elle l'ignorait jusqu'à au aujourd'hui.

Voulant se redresser,Hermione gémit de douleur indiquant ainsi son réveil à Mrs Weasley qui somnolait dans un fauteuil.

- Ne bouges pas.Restes allongée .

Les yeux ternis de Mrs Weasley troublérent Hermione et elle porta ses mains à son ventre,effleurant les bandages à travers sa blouse d'hopital.

- Et le bébé?

Molly serra la main d'Hermione.Ce qu'elle s'appretait à lui dire était si pénible et elle était si jeune.

- Je suis désolée Hermione mais...

Deux larmes silencieuses traçérent un sillon sur les joues de la jeune femme.Elle avait perdu son enfant et celui de Ron.

A peine avait-elle appris son existence qu'il n'existait déjà plus.

Cet événement fit ressurgir dans son esprit sa rupture avec Ron et Hermione éclata en sanglots,déchargeant toute sa détresse et sa douleur,Mrs Weasley la berçant dans ses bras.

Cet incident était devenu une simple crise d'appendicite,Hermione voulant garder sa fausse couche secréte.Molly lui avait promis de ne jamais en parler mais elle savait que derriére ce mensonge se cachait une profonde tristesse.

Jamais plus elles n'en parlérent comme si cela ne s'était jamais passé,malgré l'insistance de Mrs Weasley.Hermione refusait catégoriquement d'en parler,niant de ce fait qu'elle était tombée enceinte.

En parler c'était se souvenir,ressentir de nouveau la souffrance et la douleur de ne pas avoir su garder l'enfant en vie.C'était surtout penser à Ron et à cet amour dévastateur,destructeur.

Plus jamais Hermione ne voulait souffir ainsi...

* * *

Mais là ,devant le regard éteint et douloureux de son plus jeune fils,Molly fut bouleversée par le sens de ce souvenir.Sens qu'elle avait occulté jusqu'à présent.

Tout s'éclaircissait d'un seul coup comme par magie.

La dispute entre Ron et Hermione,cette tension entre les deux jeunes gens pendant prés de quatre ans...la façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder ou d'éviter de se regarder...l'attachement viscéral que vouait Ron à son travail d'auror,s'y plongeant corps et âme...la douleur qui se lisait dans leurs regards quand on parlait de l'Autre...

Molly comprit et serra son fils dans ses bras,les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh mon garçon...Elle reviendra.

« Il le faut ».


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione émergeait lentement de son cocon cotonneux pourtant si doux et protecteur.

Des mouvements alentour réveillérent ses sens et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux,papillonnant des paupiéres à cause de l'agression de la lumiére.

- Hermione,ma chérie.entendit-elle dans le lointain. Cette voix elle la connaissait.

- Maman...marmonna Hermione d'une voix pateuse.

- Oui je suis là et ton pére aussi.

Paul Granger serra la main de sa fille,trés ému.Il venait de vivre les pires moments de sa vie. L'agression de sa fille les avait anéanti,lui et sa femme et le diagnostic des médecins sorciers ne les avait pas rassuré.Au contraire...

Durant prés de de trois heures,ils s'étaient rongés les sangs soutenus par la famille Weasley pendant qu'Hermione était en salle d'opération.Sa blessure était grave et son état critique.

Paul et Jane ignoraient si il reverrait leur fille vivante mais l'annonce du médicomage les soulagea d'un poids immense.L'état d'Hermione était hors de danger et sa moelle épiniére avait pu être sauvée. Leur fille était vivante...

Jane avait pleuré de soulagement dans les bras de son mari puis avait enlacé Ron en signe de remerciement.

Le jeune homme n'avait pu caché son soulagement et sa joie en apprenant la survie de son amie,répondant à l'étreinte de Mme Granger.Son coeur avait repris des battements normaux...

- Ma fille a de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que vous.avait chuchoté Jane contre l'épaule de Ron avant d'enlacer John,le fiancé de sa fille.

Durant trois longs jours,les visites avaient été interdites car l'opération ayant été lourde,la récupération était beaucoup plus longue.

Hermione serra doucement la main de son pére,ses articulations encore ankylosées et esquissa un petit sourire.

Malgré la douleur qui subsistait encore dans le bas de son dos,la sensation de ses membres inférieurs était de nouveau palpable.

Quand elle avait été poignardée,ses jambes s'étaient dérobées et ensuite leur sensation avait disparu.

Le visage carnassier et sadique de Draco lui revint en mémoire et Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

- Ma chérie tu nous as fais si peur...avoua Jane au bord des larmes en lui caressant la joue.Tu sais que tout le monde a hate de te voir.

- Jane!le réprimanda son mari.Hermione a peut-être besoin de repos...

- Non.intervint la jeune femme en rigolant doucement.Je crois que j'ai assez dormi comme ça.Faites les entrer.

Son coeur battit la chamade quand sa mére alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione voulait voir Ron,s'assurer qu'il allait bien,elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras...

Hermione sourit en voyant débarquer la grande famille Weasley dans le petite chambre d'hopital,précédée de John qui l'embrassa sur le front un sourire aux lévres.Son soulagement était palpable.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.glissa-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Puis les effusions de joie retentirent et Hermione fut couverte de baisers,même Fred et Georges commencérent à reprendre leurs légendaires plaisanteries.

Ensuite et Harry et Ginny débarquérent,main dans la main et tout sourire.La jeune rouquine enlaça son amie puis ce fut le tour de Harry.

Hermione fut soulagée de le voir en pleine forme mais surtout que ces deux amis se soient retrouvés.Les yeux du jeune brun brillaient et Hermione sut que Ginny lui avait annoncé sa grossesse.

- Tu nous as fais peur tu le sais?fit-il en l'embrassant au front.

Hermione lui sourit en se redressant guettant l'arrivée de Ron mais personne n'arriva.

- Tu devrais te ménager.intervint John quand il la vit grimacer de douleur.

Mais Hermione ne le regardait pas ,les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte entrouverte.

-Où est Ron?

* * *

Le soleil était sur le déclin de l'horizon quand Ron et Kingsley Shackelbot apparurent devant le manoir Malefoy.

C'était la premiére fois que Ron revenait sur les lieux depuis la bataille.Le manoir était tombé en ruines,des trous béants apparaissant parfois sur la façade ,seuls vestiges de la violence des sorts.

Le jeune auror avait le visage sombre.La disparition mystérieuse du corps de Draco Malefoy le préoccupait énormément.

Comment cela avait-il pu être possible alors qu'il l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux?

Des aurors de surveillance leur cédérent le passage et ils avancérent dans la vieille demeure.Les meubles étaient en piéces,les tapisseries étaient par endroits déchirées ou brulées,toutes les photos d'Hermione qui tapissaient les murs avaient été détruites par les sorts multiples.

Cela avait été un vrai carnage:la plupart des mangemorts avaient péris,les autres ayant été envoyés à Azkaban ou avaient réussis à prendre la fuite;certains aurors ou membres de l'Ordre avaient été amenés à Ste Mangouste pour des blessures plus ou moins graves mais ils étaient hors de danger désormais.

Ron soupira en pensant qu'Hermione était sortie d'affaires.L'opération s'était bien passée et son réveil était programmé pour ce jour-ci.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.Il ne serait pas là quand son amie ouvrira les yeux.Il aurait tellement voulu la serrer dans ses bras pour se convaincre qu'elle était bien en vie.

Cependant Ron redoutait ce moment car son coeur s'était ouvert à elle quand elle gisait dans son sang.Par l'intermédiaire de son regard,il avait bien senti le torrent de sentiments qui l'avait submergé,transparaissant dans ses yeux,s'exprimant sur son visage.

Son amour pour elle était si fort qu'il n'avait pu le controler en ce moment là.Hermione agonisait et Ron était si desespéré à l'idée de la perdre que son contrôle s'était dissipé.

Comment allait-il rectifier le tir?

Hermione n'aurait jamais dû le savoir:elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait contribué à démasquer ses sentiments.

Pris dans la passion et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle,Ron n'avait pas pu la repousser,approfondissant le baiser en réponse à l'assouvissement de son désir pour elle,désir qui était si souvent réprimé au fond de son être.

Rompant le baiser,Ron avait perçu de multiples émotions briller dans les magnifiques yeux noisette d'Hermione mais le doute lui n'y était plus.

Entrant dans l'arriére piéce,des images remontérent dans l'esprit de Ron à la vue de la flaque de sang qui gisait encore à l'endroit où Hermione avait été poignardée.

Détournant le regard,il le posa à l'endroit où devait se trouver le corps de Draco Malefoy.Mort!

- Comment..?Je l'ai vu mourir.

Sahckelbot tourna la tête vers un des aurors de surveillance.

- Est ce que quelqu'un est entré dans ce manoir?

- Non personne monsieur.Nous nous relayons depuis quatre jours au cas où d'autres mangemorts viendront.La disparition du corps est inexplicable.

- Vous pensez...que quelqu'un est venu ici?intervint Ron d'un air sombre.

- Rien n'est impossible.répondit Shackelbot en observant les recoins de la piéce d'un air grave. L'atmosphére était chargée d'une aura maléfique...

Le Seigneur des Ténébres était venu ici.

* * *

Des hélans de musique parvinrent aux oreilles d'Hermione et une bouffée d'appréhension l'envahit.

L'annonce officielle de son mariage était prévue dans quelques minutes.

Hermione avait l'impression que tout s'était enchainé à une vitesse folle.Sa convalescence,l'organisation du mariage,la reprise de son poste au ministére,l'envoi des faire-part...

Et durant tout ce temps-environ quelques mois-la jeune femme n'avait pas vu Ron une seule fois et voilà qu'elle était là,aux côtés de John attendant l'annonce de leur ,apparition cachés derriére de lourdes portes en chêne.

Son fiancé lui serra tendrement la main,lui souriant.Il était si heureux qu'Hermione le lui rendit. Pourtant derriére ce sourire,son coeur était lourd et teinté d'amertume...Ron.

Le jeune auror n'était jamais venu la voir à Ste Mangouste,que ce soit à son réveil ou lors de sa pénible convalescence où elle avait dû réapprendre à ressentir ses jambes.

Harry lui avait appris la nouvelle:Draco Malefoy ou du moins son corps avait disparu quelques heures aprés la bataille et Ron était particuliérement affecté par ce fait.

Mais cela était-il une raison suffisante pour ne pas venir la voir?Au moins une fois...

Hermione aussi avait été bouleversée par la nouvelle...Et si jamais Draco revenait pour...

Des images de ses cauchemars lui revienrent en mémoire et la douleur en bas de son dos se réveilla.

« Non il est mort...mort »se rassura Hermione en soufflant ppour dissiper la douleur et du même coup la vague de frayeur qui la submergeait peu à peu. John dut le percevoir car il la couva d'un regard protecteur,rassurant.

L'annonce de la disparition de Draco Malefoy l'avait beaucoup inquiété surtout concernant la vie de sa fiancée.

- Je t'aime.glissa-t-il à son oreille.

Hermione lui sourit en réponse.Cet homme était merveilleux pourtant elle doutait qu'elle ressentait le dixiéme des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Ron...

Ron. Pourquoi ne cessait-elle de penser à lui?

Elle allait se marier...elle avait pris sa décision,elle ne pouvait plus attendre ou tout du moins se complaindre à espérer,se complaindre dans cette illusion.

Pourtant le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et cette lueur brulante qui brillait dans le regard azur de Ron quand elle agonisait sur le sol étaient bien réels.

Tout ceci signifiait-il quelque chose pour lui?

Pour elle certainement mais peut-être qu'Hermione avait imaginé cette lueur d'amour...Lueur qu'elle rêvait de voir bruler dans ce regard indigo.

La jeune femme soupira ,l'anxiété la gagnant.Rien n'avait jamais été simple entre elle et Ron que ce soit dans les mots,les gestes ,les attitudes tout était compliqué.

Et ces sentiments qui étaient là au fond elle depuis si longtemps...Ce baiser lui avait fais prendre conscience de son amour pour Ron.

Aprés reflexion,Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer pourtant elle allait se marier avec John.

Peut-être qu'avec les années,elle se libérerait de ces chaines qui l'empéchaient d'avancer...d'aimer un autre homme?

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et son coeur se serrer.Cet amour la dévorait,la rongeait depuis tant d'années.

Il y a quatre ans elle y avait cru et avait perdu leur enfant...Il y a quelques temps,elle avait recommencé à espérer:le baiser,ce regard qui l'incendiait de toutes parts.

Mais pas de mots juste des bribes d'indices qu'elle interprétait peut-être mal...encore une fois. Hermione avait déjà trop souffert la premiére fois;elle ne voulait plus espérer une chose qu'elle n'obtiendrait peut-être jamais.

Ron n'était pas là,n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui envoyer une simple lettre depuis des mois.

Harry était inquiet pour son ami,son frére d'armes.Ron était tellement obsédé par la disparition de Draco Malefoy qu'il était sans cesse en mission,revenant un peu plus sombre et froid à chaque fois.Harry lui avait fais part de ses inquiétudes et elles se lisaient aussi sur les visages des Weasley.

Hermione aussi était aussi très inquiéte pour lui...mais elle avait choisi.

Entendant la voix du ministre s'élever dans les airs,Hermione souffla doucement quand les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent ,laissant filtrer peu à peu la brouhaha de la réception et les crépitements des flashs retentirent à l'unisson.

**Alors vous avez aimé?je sais j'ai fais un bond de quelques mois mais les retrouvailles ne seront plus ...qu'intérressantes.**

**Sinon mariage ou pas mariage?**

**Gros bisoussssssssssssssss **


	25. Chapter 25

**Cpucou tout le monde!!**

**Voilà ce petit chap tout droit sorti de ma petite tête!**

**Sinon je voulais comme à mon habitude vous remercier pour vos coms qui me touchent bcp.**

**Au moins j'ai l'impression que je n'écris pas pour rien lol.**

**Donc merci bcp!!**

* * *

Dans l'ombre d'une colonnade de l'immense salle de réception du ministére,une grande silhouette encapuchonnée observait les personnes qui avaient été conviées à la remise de l'Ordre du Gallion,un titre honorifique,à John Smith le célébre attrapeur des Canons de Chudley.

L'effervescence des convives était palpable:l'annonce officielle du mariage de John Smith et Hermione Granger était prévue pour ce soir.

Les journalistes étaient déjà en place,prêts à mitrailler de flashs le jeune couple.

Ron repéra ses parents,Harry et Ginny prés du buffet.

Ces derniers avaient les yeux brillants et tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre transparaissait dans chacun de leurs gestes.Le ventre de sa soeur était arrondi et bombé désormais.

L'annonce de sa grossesse l'avait beaucoup ému.Ron espérait être là pour voir ce magnifique bébé venir au monde...

Les battements rapides de son coeur et ses mains crispées le firent revenir à la réalité.

Il allait la revoir aprés un mois d'une mission dans la forêt Noire de Lancaster,un fief du Seigneur des Ténébres.

Cet endroit était hanté par les morts,des victimes de Voldemort et on n'en sortait pas indemme. Les cauchemars étaient particuliérement violents et traumatisants.Ron était à un point où il ne fermait plus les yeux,plus de dix minutes d'affilée.

Harry était inquiet pour lui,sa famille aussi.Il le savait mais il fallait qu'il retrouve Draco...Il en avait besoin...Il fallait qu'il le mette définitivement hors d'état de nuire.

Son ami lui avait aussi glissé qu'Hermione souffrait beaucoup de son absence,de son silence mais Ron le devait pour elle...pour lui.

Il devait la libérer de lui...Il ne voulait pas l'empecher de vivre,d'aimer.

Hermione méritait le meilleur et John pouvait le lui offrir,la rendre heureuse.

Malgré l'amour irréductible que Ron éprouvait pour elle,il était incapable de le lui offrir sans devenir vulnérable et l'exposer encore plus au danger. Il y a quelques mois,elle avait failli mourir par sa faute...

Une nuit alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre d'hopital,Ron était parvenu à s'y infiltrer discrétement.Le visage d'Hermione avait repris des couleurs et au clair de lune,elle ressemblait à un ange.Ron n'avait pu s'empecher d'effleurer sa joue à cette vision,la faisant soupirer d'aise dans son sommeil.

Plus jamais elle ne souffrirait ainsi,par sa faute,à cause de ses sentiments.

Au cours de sa visite,il avait déposé une fleur bleue et violette sur la table de chevet,seule trace de son furtif passage.

Ensuite Ron avait guetté son amie durant sa convalescence dans ses rares moments de répis puis l'avait revu au bout d'un couloir du ministére quand elle avait repris le travail.Hermione semblait en pleine forme,souriante et si belle que le coeur de Ron s'était serré.

Lui la voyait mais elle ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir...Il ne le devait pas.

Un regard de Harry dans sa direction le figea quelques secondes.Ron disparut encore plus dans l'ombre de la colonnade,sentant toujours le regard insistant de son ami vers lui.

Harry n'était pas au courant de son retour mais son départ était imminent alors...

- Maintenant voilà le moment que vous attendez tous.tonna Albert Greenwalk le ministre anglais de la magie,surplombant la foule sur une estrade intimant ainsi un minimum de silence.

Le coeur de Ron fit un raté tandis que Harry tournait la tête vers le ministre.Apparemment il ne l'avait pas démasqué...

Les battements de son coeur redoublérent quand le ministre reprit la parole,sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge:

- Veuillez faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements au sublimissime John Smith et à sa fiancée,la belle Hermione Granger!

Le souffle de Ron se coupa à l'instant où Hermione apparut au bras du joueur de Quidditch,descendant élégamment les marches qui les conduisaient aux côtés du ministre.

La jeune femme était magnifique,un sourire éblouissant illuminant son visage.Sa beauté naturelle resplendissait et embrasait le coeur de Ron.

A ce moment précis,le jeune auror prit conscience de ce qu'il sacrifiait.Son bonheur,la chance de pouvair être heureux...d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Rivant son regard douloureux vers Harry et Ginny,il réalisa qu'il ne sera jamais aussi fort que son meilleur ami.Lui avait su surmonter la crainte de perdre son amour et de le vivre pleinement en retour.

Ron se souvint des paroles de Harry,quelques jours avant son mariage:

« L'amour est notre plus grande force.S'en priver,c'est se priver de Lumiére et tomber dans les méandres des Ténébres »

Jusqu'à présent,Ron n'y avait pas réfléchi sachant pertinemment que ce message lui était particuliérement destiné.

Harry n'était pas dupe:il le connaissait très bien et son amour pour Hermione était si difficile à dissimuler.

Pourtant son ami n'y avait jamais fais allusion,sentant sûrement que Ron ne désirait pas en parler.

Mais là devant le portrait qui lui était infligé:Hermione au bras d'un autre homme,Hermione qui souriait ainsi à un autre homme;Ron sentit une douleur déchirante s'emparer de son coeur.

Il la perdait...

Le jeune auror vit le ministre décorer John Smith,la médaille fiérement épinglée sur sa veste puis faire le baise main à Hermione.

Les applaudissements étaient chaleureux et les crépitements des flashs éblouissaient les couple.

- Merci.tonna John Smith aprés avoir amplifié sa voix.Cette reconnaissance est un honneur et je défendrai toujours avec la même ferveur les couleurs de l'Angleterre ,mon pays.Mais un plus grand honneur m'attend...

Souriant,il se tourna vers Hermione lui tendant la main.

- Cette merveilleuse femme a accepté de devenir mon épouse.

Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle,accompagnés d'exclamations enthousiastes. Ron vit les joues d'Hermione prendre une jolie teinte rosée avant que John ne l'embrasse devant la foule en délire.

Le coeur du jeune homme tomba en lambeaux.L'évidence de la situation,même si durant des mois il avait vécu avec cette éventualité,le frappa de plein fouet au visage.

Hermione semblait si heureuse...et ses yeux bleus azur s'embuérent de larmes.

* * *

Tout sourire,Hermione alla embrasser ses parents suivie de John. Voilà c'était fais,le mariage était officiel et la cérémonie était prévue dans trois jours.

Dans trois jours,elle serait Mme Hermione Smith.Elle frémit malgré elle.

Sa mére l'enlaça tendrement tandis que son pére serrait la main de John.Puis Molly et Arthur Weasley ainsi que Harry et Ginny vinrent les embrasser,les félicitant.

Cependant le sourire pincé de Ginny détonnait devant tout cet enthousiame.

- Sois heureuse.lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire,ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.Elle savait,elle avait toujours su et dans un sens,Ginny comprenait son choix même si elle ne l'approuvrait pas totalement.

- Merci.murmura Hermione en lui rendant son étreinte.

La fête battait son plein et les futurs mariés étaient félicités ,accaparés par tous les convives.

Hermione ,étant moins à l'aise que John avec toutes ces convenances, se contentait de sourire à son bras comme une vraie potiche.

Au bout d'un moment où John signait son éniéme autographe,la jeune femme soupira.

- Je vais me chercher un verre.Tu me rejoins?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se précipita vers le buffet.Elle étouffait.Tout ce monde,toutes ces félicitations...

Son coeur lui hurlait d'arreter toute cette mascarade mais elle ne pouvait plus.Elle avait choisi...

Prenant une coupe de champagne,Hermione la but d'une traite puis susupendit son geste.

Un regard ardent,persistant brulait sur sa nuque.

Tournant la tête,elle distingua dans l'ombre d'une colonnade une silhouette se détacher puis un mouvement de retrait.

Intriguée,Hermione avança parmi les convives...Des pensées se bousculérent dans sa tête mais une persista.

Indélébile,gravée dans son esprit...Ron.

Son coeur s'emballa à l'approche de la colonnade.Et si elle se trompait...

Soudain une main puissante la tira dans l'ombre tandis qu'une autre se plaquait sur sa bouche.

Adossée contre la colonnade,Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Le souffle chaud et suave de l'inconnu lui effleurait le visage d'une étrange façon et la jeune femme ferma les yeux sous cette caresse.

Puis la main sur sa bouche se détendit,les doigts éffleurant sensuellement ses lévres.

- Ron.souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux croisant ceux bleu azur de son ami ,quelques méches rousses dépassant de son capuchon.

Une larme s'échappa de sa paupiére.Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu...

Pourquoi revenait-il maintenant?Pourquoi?

Ron se pencha ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Elle était magnifique et sa robe en satin bleu clair était une réelle torture.Ses courbes étaient suggérées par la fluidité du tissu et sa poitrine qu'il savait douce et ferme sous ses doigts était mise en valeur par le décolleté.

Fermant les yeux,humant son parfum,Ron posa ses lévres sur sa joue,cueillant l'unique larme qui s'y trouvait.

- Ne pleure pas princesse.lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille se déléctant de son odeur.

La tension montait et le contact de sa peau contre la sienne le rendait fou...

Ron sentit Hermione frissonner sous la légére caresse de son souffle et son désir pour elle redoubla d'intensité.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mois plus tôt l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Depuis,le jeune auror ne rêvait plus que de l'embrasser,encore et toujours.

De toucher sa peau qu'il savait douce sous ses doigts,de sentir le mélange floral que dégageait sa chevelure bouclée...De la posséder encore et toujours...

Ron avait franchi la limite de non-retour le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés.Devant Hermione,son coeur était à nu et libéré de ses chaines.Il l'aimait tellement...

Ron se redressa lentement et elle soupira,les lévres entrouvertes dans une supplique silencieuse.

Croisant son regard noisette,il s'y perdit instantanément,sa raison fléchissant.

- Pourquoi?souffla Hermione,la respiration saccadée par la multitude d'émotions qu'elle lisait dans les yeux azur de son ami.

Pourquoi?Aprés tout ce temps...

Ron ne répondit pas,écrasant ses lévres sur celles de la jeune femme.

**J'espére que ce chap vous a plu...**

**Bientot la fin...**

**Gros bisousssssssssss**

**Titinana**


	26. Chapter 26

**Coucou les gens!!**

**Je vous le dis tout de suite mais ce chap est l'avant dernier!!(et oui toute bonne chose a une fin!!lol)**

**J'espére qu'il vous plaira car on va dire que je renoue avec le rating T voire M lol.**

**J'attends bien évidemment vos coms qui me touchent toujours autant!!**

**Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien et votre fidélité!!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

Hermione avait le souffle coupé.Ron l'embrassait,sa langue chaude et sensuelle quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche.

Instinctivement,elle entrouvrit les lévres dans un gémissement.C'était si bon...

Ron l'étreignit à la taille,la plaquant contre lui tandis qu'il enserrait sa nuque avec son autre main approfondissant le baiser.

Hermione n'émit aucune résistance,répondant avec la même ferveur.

A cet instant précis,elle se fichait que quelqu'un les surprenne,qu'ils étaient seulement masqués par l'ombre d'une colonnade car Ron était là ,avec elle,vivant.

Les sensations étaient trop fortes...Son coeur palpitait...Ses jambes tremblotaient...Et pourtant elle ne devrait pas être là,embrasser Ron...Elle allait se marier!

Soudain,elle sentit le bruit assourdissant de la soirée s'évanouir et son corps se dématérialiser...Sensation caractéristique du transplanage.

Réalisant ce qu'avait osé faire Ron ,Hermione le repoussa violemment,furieuse.

Les lévres gonflées du jeune homme lui firent prendre conscience de la violence du baiser,de la passion fulgurante qui les avait animée.

Elle en était encore toute retournée mais elle ne devait pas... John ,son mariage...Ron qui revenait aprés des mois de silence et chamboulait toutes ses convictions,toutes ses décisions.

Soutenant son regard bleu azur,Hermione le gifla brutalement.

Pourquoi?Aprés tout ce temps...

Et ces sentiments qui ne voulaient pas disparaître et s'enflammaient dés qu'il était à ses côtés.Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'oublier?

Ron ne réagit pas sous la violence du geste et cela énerva encore plus Hermione qui le gifla une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme venait de reconnaître l'endroit où Ron les avait transplané...La cabane prés du lac.

Des larmes sillonnérent les joues d'Hermione et pourtant elle était dans l'incapacité de partir,de fuir tous ces souvenirs qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts.L'atmosphére de ce lieu était chargée d'une tension étouffante,éléctrisante qui ne lui était pas inconnue...

- Pourquoi?explosa Hermione,les yeux brillants de larmes.Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Est ce que tu l'aimes?rétorqua Ron de but en blanc.

Malgré son ton vindictatif,il redoutait la réponse de son amie mais il avait besoin de savoir...

Si il avait une chance,il ne la laisserait pas passer...pas cette fois...pas ce soir là.

Son désir pour Hermione était déchainé,hors de contrôle...Il la voulait tellement que c'en était douloureux.Les larmes qui sillonnaient son si beau visage lui serraient le coeur.

Hermione était restée sans voix,estomaquée par sa question mais surtout elle se sentit défaillir sous le regard pénétrant de son ami.

- Comment oses-tu me poser cette question?Je n'ai pas à te répondre Ron!On ne s'est pas parlé depuis des mois...Tu m'as abandonné!Et là tu reviens et tu m'emménes...ici.Pour quoi au juste?Tu me prends,tu me jettes.Tu pars,tu reviens...Je ne suis pas une de ces putes que tu peux sauter quand cela te chante!

Hermione avait les joues rouges de colére.Elle ne supportait plus ce petit jeu.

Soudain ,elle haleta quand Ron la saisit brutalement par les bras,la plaquant contre un mur.

Ses yeux azur assombris,ses muscles bandés,sa carrure écrasante...et la violence avec laquelle il s'empara de ses lévres,forçant l'entrée de sa bouche.

Ron savait que cela ne résoudrait rien mais il était devenu fou.Les paroles d'Hermione l'avaient blessé au plus haut point...

Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il la considérait comme un vulgaire objet?C'était tout le contraire...

Sa volonté de distance envers elle était une des marques de son amour pour elle.Il fallait qu'elle le comprenne...

Les mains aggripées d'Hermione sur les pans de sa cape firent redoubler l'ardeur de Ron qui approfondit le baiser,se plaquant encore plus contre elle,l'écrasant involontairement contre le mur.

Sa langue caressait son double avec fougue ,voulant la marquer comme sienne...voulant la gouter pour se rappeler de sa texture,de sa chaleur,de toutes ses sensations qu'elle faisait naitre chez lui.

Un gémissement d'Hermione lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait trop brutal,mordant un peu trop fort sa lévre inférieure qu'il suçota pour l'apaiser.

Tendrement,doucement Ron l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Ses mains desserrérent ses bras,les longeant telle une légére caresse avant d'atteindre sa nuque et de mêler ses doigts à ses boucles soyeuses.

A bout de souffle,il rompit le baiser attendant patiemment qu'Hermione ouvre les yeux.

Elle était encore sous le choc.

On ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi:un mélange de violence,de passion,de frustration,...mais aussi de douceur,de tendresse.

Son coeur battait la chamade.Hermione porta une main à ses lévres gonflées et douloureuses.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça.murmura Ron,son souffle effleurant le visage de la jeune femme.Tu es beaucoup plus que ça pour moi...Tu l'as toujours été...

Son coeur se déversait enfin,se libérait de toutes ses chaines qu'il s'était volontairement érigé.

Ce soir,Ron voulait être enfin honnête envers lui-même mais surtout envers elle.Il ne voulait plus se cacher...pas ce soir en tout cas.

- Alors qu'est ce que je suis pour toi Ron?souffla Hermione d'une voix fébrile.

Le regard du jeune homme,la lueur caractéristique qui y brillait la déstabilisait.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle s'était répétée ces derniers mois,elle aimait toujours cet homme et rien ne pouvait changer ça.

Elle était condamnée à l'aimer et cela la rendait folle...

Pourtant Hermione recommença à espérer et son désir s'amplifia...

Les mots semblaient ne pas venir. Pourtant ils étaient bien là,coincés dans sa gorge n'attendant qu'à sortir...enfin.

Mais Ron ne pouvait pas,ne devait pas...Ce serait pure folie.Son amie allait se marier,être heureuse.

Cependant à la seule pensée qu'un autre homme puisse la toucher,l'embrasser,la posséder,il devenait fou et refusait de l'accepter.C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Pourquoi se priverait-il du bonheur?Pourquoi se sacrifierait-il encore?

Ce soir Ron prendrait tout ce qu'Hermione lui donnerait même si il savait que quelque soit l'issue il serait anéanti.

Mais il aurait au moins gouté au bonheur d'être avec elle...

Au loin les prémices d'un violent orage s'annonçaient...

Délicatement,Ron saisit une main d'Hermione et la posa sur son torse,à l'endroit où battait son coeur.

La jeune femme était son coeur...Quand elle était aux portes de la mort ,blessée,Ron avait senti sa poitrine se comprimer jusqu'à lui couper le souffle sous la douleur...Même les dizaines de Doloris qu'il avait reçu ne lui avaient pas fais si mal.

- Tu le sens.Il bat pour toi Hermione.Depuis toujours...Tu es tout ça pour moi.Tu es mon coeur,mon âme.

Des larmes silencieuses sillonnérent le visage d'Hermione à l'entente des paroles de Ron. Elle ne rêvait pas ...Non c'était bien réel...Elle ne rêvait plus.

Hermione l'embrassa fougueusement,une main derriére sa nuque le retenant.Mais Ron n'avait aucune intention de partir...

Les respirations devinrent vite saccadées et l'air commença à manquer...

Rompant le baiser,Ron embrassa les joues de la jeune femme,buvant ses larmes avant de glisser ses lévres sur son cou,le dévorant le parfum d'Hermione l'enhardissant de toutes parts.

Il était enivré:son odeur,sa peau,ses cheveux...Sa peau...Il voulait la sentir contre la sienne...

Son parfum,le velouté de sa peau le hantaient,l'obsédaient tellement qu'il les avait recherché sur les quelques conquetes d'un soir qu'il avait eus,sans y être parvenu.

Hermione était unique...Tout chez elle l'était.

Son besoin devait être réciproque car l'empressement et l'hardiesse de la jeune femme le surprirent.

Dans un mouvement fébrile mais ferme,elle tirait sur la cape de Ron,lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était de trop.

Tout s'enchainait à une vitesse folle.

Le besoin de l'autre,de sa peau...les souffles qui s'accéléraient...les souvenirs de cette nuit inoubliable se melant aux sensations présentes, actuelles.

La cape du jeune auror tomba à terre avant que Ron ne reprenne possession des lévres d'Hermione.Il avait soif d'elle,de son corps...

Chaque baiser en appelait un autre,chaque centimétre de peau nue ne demandait qu'à être exploré.

Comment avait-il pu se passer de ça tant d'années? Désormais il ne pourrait plus mais Ron ne voulait pas y penser...pas maintenant.C'était trop dur...

Hermione gémit quand Ron la souleva de terre,suçant la peau douce de son cou gracile.

Cette plénitude,ce plaisir intense...La jeune femme ne l'avait vécu qu'une sele fois il y a de celà quatre ans.Les souvenirs de cette nuit l'enivrait,se melant à ses sensations,ses soupirs.

Ces mains virils qui remontaient le tissu fluide de sa robe,dénudant ses jambes,ses cuisses avant de se poser sur ses fesses...

Hermione se cambra encore plus contre lui,resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille sentant l'excitation du jeune homme sous elle,et chercha ses lévres pour un baiser fiévreux.

Elle avait si chaud et sa peau picotait à chaque effleurement de Ron.Ses gestes étaient habiles,plus expérimentés et savaient précisément comment affoler sa partenaire.

A cette pensée,Hermione eut un pincement au coeur.Ron avait dû avoir plein de conquêtes.Elle à part John,elle n'avait eus aucune autre relation.

Ron la déposa sur le lit,plongeant son regard dans celui noisette de la jeune femme.

Ses mains se firent douces,tendres remontant le long de ses jambes,dessinant les courbes de ses fesses,de son dos avant de libérer sa chevelure bouclée. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux,anticipant le geste de l'autre.

La passion avait laissé place à la tendresse,l'amour... Hermioine enleva le T-shirt de Ron,il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe dénudant sa poitrine,son ventre.

Leurs souffles s'accélérérent...Ils se touchérent,se caressérent,gémirent à l'unisson...

Chaque attouchement,effleurement les incendiait et Hermione crut s'embraser quand la langue de Ron traça les contours de sa cicatrice à l'abdomen.

Cette cicatrice qui représentait cette vie perdue,cette vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir si...

Mais ces pensées quittérent instantanément l'esprit de la jeune femme lorsque ,dans un léger frisson,elle sentit le tissu fluide de sa robe glisser le long de ses jambes dans un bruissement d'étoffe.

Hermione ne supportait plus cette chaleur étouffante qui avait pris possession de son corps et titillait chacun de ses sens.

Elle voulait plus,tellement plus qu'elle faillit le supplier de la prendre sur le champs mais on aurait dis que Ron en avait décidé autrement...

Il embrassa le creu interne de sa délicate cheville,arrachant un gémissement sourd d'Hermione avant de remonter le long de ses jambes,de ses cuisses,de ses hanches...redécouvrant toutes ses courbes,la texture de sa peau,le son pur de sa voix...

Ron voulait savourer chaque parcelle de sa peau,chaque frissonnement qu'il faisait naitre chez elle guettant la moindre de ses réactions,la poussant toujours plus loin dans les méandres de la jouissance.

Quand elle poussa un nouveau gémissement provoqué par ses caresses languissantes,le jeune homme crut qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps et s'immobilisa un instant pour dissiper sa tension avant qu'une pression presque douloureuse dans sa chevelure flamboyante l'amena au visage d'Hermione.

Leurs yeux se vérrouillérent instantanément,sondant ses puits jumeaux où se reflétaient son âme...leur âme soeur.

- Toi...soupira Hermione,sa main toujours crispée dans ses cheveux roux tandis que l'autre errait sur le torse puissant de Ron ,zébré de quelques cicatrices ,avant d'atteindre les boutons de son pantalon.

- J'ai besoin de toi...

La tension monta d'un cran...Leurs souffles s'accélérérent répondant au coup de tonnerre qui éclatait à l'extérieur,faisant vibrer un instant la cabane.

Le besoin de sentir l'autre se fit encore plus pressante,obsédant...

La passion reprit le pas sur la tendresse...Cette passion qui les dévorait depuis tant d'années.

Ron déchira presque violemment le délicat tissu de la dentelle qui recouvrait encore Hermione tandis qu'elle repoussait enfin la derniére barriére à leur union,griffant légérement son fessier dur au passage.

Relevant la tête,croisant son magnifique regard noisette assombri par le désir,il entra doucement en elle dans un frissonnement palpable.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être revenu quatre ans en arriére,durant cette chaude nuit d'été où ils s'étaient unis pour la premiére fois.

L'hésitation...la peur...la maladresse,tous ces sentiments qui l'envahissaient et qui n'apparaissaient qu'en la présence d'Hermione.

Seulement le gémissement qu'elle poussa et ses ongles plantés dans la chair tendre de ses épaules le décrispérent et sa tension se relacha,des voluptes de plaisir dansant dans son corps,l'enhardissant,l'enivrant...

Ron la pénétra une nouvelle fois,plus puissamment arrachant un cri d'Hermione qui l'embrassa passionnément,mouvant ses hanches en rythme,en cette cadence languissante,torturante,presque insoutenable.

D'un coup,il bascula sur le dos,la positionnant à califourchon sur lui,amenant ses hanches contre les siennes dans un mouvement erratique,plus profond.

Cette fois ci,Hermione ne put s'empecher de crier son nom,son corps réclamant qu'il éteigne le brasier qu'il avait fais naitre en lui.

Sa respiration s'alourdit encore plus quand la grande main de Ron quitta sa hanche et traça les courbes de son dos avant d'enserrer sa nuque,l'incitant à rejeter sa tête en arriére tandis qu'il embrassait fiévreusement la base tendre de son cou,la vallée de ses seins.

Ron empoigna ses fesses avec son autre main ,accélérant encore la cadence et Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de sa nuque ,sous le plaisir qui la submergeait.

Elle allait atteindre l'extase d'un moment à l'autre et aprés quelques coups de reins supplémentaires,elle frissonna dans ses bras gémissant alors que Ron psalmodiait son nom contre sa poitrine,se vidant en elle.

Sa voix était si pure,si douce qu'Hermione sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.Il avait eus cette même intonation la premiére fois...

A bout de souffle et en sueur,ils restérent enlacés ainsi plusieurs minutes,profitant de la chaleur de l'autre,de sa présence...

Cette présence qui leur avait tant manqué toutes ces années.

Nichant son visage dans le cou d'Hermione,Ron huma son odeur,frottant parfois son nez contre sa peau provoquant des frissons chez la jeune femme.

Une sensation de bien-être l'envahit...Il n'avait jamais été aussi serein,aussi heureux...Il avait enfin trouvé sa place,à moins qu'il l'avait toujours trouvé.

Désormais il était condamné...Plus jamais il ne pourrait nier ses sentiments,les cacher.Sa peau,son odeur,ses cheveux...Tout en Hermione était une drogue...sa drogue.

Doucement,Ron s'allongea sur le dos emmenant Hermione dans son mouvement.Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui,la main du jeune homme caressant sensuellement son dos.

Le son apaisant du coeur de Ron lui parvenait aux oreilles,sa joue pressée contre sa poitrine qui avait repris un rythme plus régulier.

Son coeur était à elle...battait pour elle...pour elle.

Cette litanie ne cessait de résonner dans la tête d'Hermione tandis que le sommeil la gagnait,la pluie martelant le toit et les fenêtres de la petite cabane.

**Dans le dernier chap!! on retrouve nos chouchous au réveil...explications en perspéctive...**

**Gros bisousssss**

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**Coucou tout le monde et voici voila le dernier chapitre de ma fic (et oui je sais deja !!lol)**

**Je voulais pour une derniére fois vous remercier pour vos coms et votre soutien!!Je vous adore et merci encore!!**

**Voila le dernier chapitre en espérant k'il vs plaira!!**

**Gros bisousssssssssssss**

* * *

Les premiéres lueurs de l'aube firent leur apparution,baignant la petite cabane d'une teinte dorée et d'une chaleur printaniére.

Hermione bougea faiblement,soupirant et Ron redouta son réveil.Mais la jeune femme n'ouvrit pas les yeux reprenant une respiration réguliére,ce qui soulagea le jeune auror.

Il avait encore besoin de réfléchir...Il réfléchissait depuis qu'Hermione s'était endormie mais son esprit était toujours autant tourmenté.Ron n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit,redoutant de sombrer dans ces horribles cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis un mois.

A la place,il avait regardé Hermione s'endormir,se blottissant contre lui,recherchant sa chaleur et repoussant les draps qui la couvraient.Elle avait niché son visage dans le creu de son cou et Ron avait pu sentir la respiration lente et réguliére de la jeune femme caresser sa peau.

Vérifiant qu'elle dormait profondément,Ron s'était un peu reculé pour contempler son visage,ses courbes les détaillant sous toutes les coutures.

La derniére fois,dans ce même lieu,il ne l'avait pas fais,trop heureux d'être avec elle...enfin.Mais à l'époque,il ignorait encore tout ce qu'il allait sacrifier par la suite...elle.

Mais cette nuit là,Ron ne voulait pas faire la même erreur.Il avait gravé dans son esprit la moindre de ses courbes en passant par ses lévres,ses cheveux bouclés éparpillés autour d'elle,ses sourcils finement dessinés,la courbure envoutante de ses seins.

Le jeune auror s'était imprégné de son odeur humant sa chevelure puis avait effleuré sa peau dorée du bout des doigts pour sentir sa texture:douce et velouté.Ron n'avait jamais touché quelque chose d'aussi doux,d'aussi parfait...

Les derniéres braises qui agonisaient dans l'atre de la cheminée tirérent Ron de ses pensées qui reporta son attention sur Hermione.Il avait allumé un feu en pleine nuit quand elle avait frissonné dans ses bras. A cet instant précis,il s'était dis que plus jamais il ne fuirait,l'abandonnant.

Mais maintenant,aux premiéres lueurs du jour,Ron était indécis,aux prises à un grand dilemme:attendre son réveil et affronter son regard ou s'enfuir pour l'éviter.

Il l'aimait tant qu'il serait dévasté si en plongeant dans ses yeux ambrés,il y lisait des regrets,de la culpabilité,son amour pour un autre homme...John.

Fuir ou rester...Ces deux options ne cessaient de se battre en duel dans son esprit.

Son coeur était à découvert,il lui avait déclaré à sa façon ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et elle ,elle l'avait embrassé pour toute réponse.Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? De plus,elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question...Aimait-elle John Smith?

Ron redoutait plus que tout la réponse d'Hermione...Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre passionnément,violemment dans ce même endroit qui avait abrité leurs premiers ébats.

Ce lieu qui était devenu ,au fil des années, un refuge pour Ron durant ses rares moments de répis...un sanctuaire où il se ressourçait ,le parfum d'Hermione et la légére caresse de sa présence l'apaisant.

Hermione lui avait tellement manqué tout ce temps...Son regard,son sourire,sa confiance...

Si il partait,il la perdrait à coup sûr,ça il en était certain désormais et une vie sans Hermione lui était insupportable...

Un faible gémissement à ses côtés le paralysa dans ses pensées,son attention tournée vers Hermione qui se réveillait doucement,la lumiére du jour caressant ses courbes voluptueuses.

Ron fut troublé par ce spectacle sentant son désir renaitre malgré lui.Ce n'était pas le bon moment,il le savait mais il avait encore envie d'elle,douloureusement,passionnément...amoureusement.

Quand elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux noisette,ses paupiéres à demi closes à cause de la lumiére,Ron en eut le souffle coupé...Toute sa froideur,son cynisme s'évanouirent pour laisser la place à son émerveillement devant sa beauté.

A cet instant précis,le jeune auror était redevenu cet adolescent de dix-sept ans indécis,peu sûr de lui ,de ce qu'il devait faire mais follement amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

Dés qu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux et distingua le visage de Ron qui la regardait de ses yeux bleu azur,un flot d'émotions l'envahit et la bouleversa.

Refermant les paupiéres,deux larmes roulérent sur les joues de la jeune femme.Elle refusait de sortir de ce rêve éveillé et de réaliser que la nuit précédente n'avait été qu'une illusion,que Ron n'était plus à ses côtés...

A cette simple pensée,ses larmes redoublérent avant qu'une légére caresse ne les balaie.

- Mione...entendit-elle doucement.

Ron...C'était sa voix mais la jeune femme refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Mione regarde moi...

Hermione soupira sous sa caresse,sa peau picotant à son contact.

- Non...je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux et me rendre compte que tout ceci n'est pas réel...que tu n'es plus là.murmura Hermione d'une voix brisée.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve,je suis là...bien réel.

Hermione sourit sous sa voix douce mais grave à la fois,frissonnant.

Inspirant profondément,elle ouvrit les yeux,le regard bleu de Ron l'éléctrisant.

Leurs souffles se mêlérent...les battements de leurs coeurs s'accélérérent à l'unisson.

Hermione porta une main au visage du jeune homme,effleurant son front dégageant quelques méches rousses.Il était si beau...

Elle traça la ligne de sa machoire,descendant vers son cou lui provoquant des frissons qu'elle ressentit elle-même. Son regard noisette riva vers son torse dur ,musclé suivant sa main qui effleurait une de ses cicatrices qui zébraient son corps.Seules vestiges des combats qu'avait enduré Ron...Marques qui étaient jusqu'à la veille inconnues pour Hermione.

Cette pensée troubla la jeune femme qui réalisait tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdus...tout ce temps qui les avait éloigné...

- Mione...souffla Ron troublé,emprisonnant sa main prés de son coeur.

Ses caresses étaient une douce torture qui ne soulageait pas son excitation.Au contraire... Mais il devait savoir...il ne pouvait plus attendre...Son amour pour elle l'étouffait,le consumait douloureusement,passionnément...

- Ne m'abandonne pas...pas une nouvelle fois.supplia-t-elle les yeux brillants.Je ne le supporterai pas...

Son regard noisette était trouble mais cela ne suffisait pas...ne suffisait plus pour Ron.Il voulait qu'ils soient enfin honnetes l'un envers l'autre...

Si Hermione l'aimait encore,il voulait le savoir.

Caressant sa joue remettant une méche bouclée derriére son oreille,Ron plongea ses yeux dans son regard noisette...ce regard qui le subjuguait depuis l'age de ses quinze ans.

- Alors retiens moi Mione...

Ron la regardait intensément,attendant une réponse ou une quelconque réaction.Mais Hermione était paralysée.La peur de souffrir l'avait tétanisé.

Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il joue avec ses sentiments une nouvelle fois...elle en avait trop souffert.

L'aimait-il sincérement cette fois? Un second rejet de sa part pourrait l'anéantir définitivement.La derniére fois,Hermione avait tant perdu...

Elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues en pensant à sa fausse couche.

Puis John,son fiancé et futur mari s'imposa dans son esprit.Il devait être très inquiet de son absence.Le joueur de Quidditch l'aimait,elle en était certaine au vue de ses innombrables marques d'affection mais elle ne l'aimait pas ,en tout cas pas de cette façon.

Mais ce dont Hermione était sûre c'est qu'en se liant à John,jamais elle ne souffrirait.

Ron,par contre,était fougueux,impulsif et si secret concernant ses émotions pourtant c'était cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que de raison depuis son adolescence.Il avait changé certes mais ses sentiments pour lui ne s'étaient pas estompés...

Devait-elle prendre le risque de lui exposer son coeur une nouvelle fois?Ou devait-elle le laisser partir et vivre avec des regrets?

Ron sentit son coeur se briser devant le manque de réaction d'Hermione.Il pouvait voir son regard noisette brouillé de larmes contenues,la peur et l'incertitude s'y mélangeant.

« Je t'en prie,retiens moi »pensa-t-il intensément,les derniéres bribes de son coeur se brisant.

- Je...Je ne peux pas...souffla Hermione aprés un moment,laissant ses larmes couler librement.

Vaincu,Ron soupira fermant les yeux ,empechant ainsi ses propres larmes de passer la frontiére de ses paupiéres.

Il l'avait perdu ...définitivement.Malgré la nuit fantastique qu'ils venaient de vivre,Hermione l'avait rejeté choisissant de ce fait son fiancé...le légitime.

Ron commença à suffoquer.Il se détourna d'elle s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.Il allait partir loin,trés loin d'elle,de ces sentiments et retrouver Draco.Il allait se renfermer dans sa spirale vengeresse et faire abstraction de toutes ces émotions.Plus rien ne compterait à part sa mission et sa lutte contre Voldemort.Ron était brisé...

Hermione sursauta à ses propres mots et réalisa enfin ce qu'elle venait de faire quand elle vit le jeune homme se lever pour enfiler son pantalon.Il s'en allait...Ron s'en allait...Son coeur palpita à cette pensée...Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir...Elle l'aimait.

Ses doutes s'évanouirent d'un seul coup et Hermione se redressa vivement.

- Non!Reste...

Hermione se cramponna à lui,pressant sa poitrine contre son dos musclé le drap glissant sur sa frêle silhouette.

- Reste.glissa-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.Je t'en prie.

Le corps de Ron réagit instantanément à la pression de ses courbes envoutantes.Il soupira les yeux fermés.Son coeur recommençait à battre normalement,un soulagement immense l'envahissant.

- Reste.murmura Hermione une nouvelle fois.Mais ne joue pas...

Ron tourna la tête,plongeant dans ses yeux sombres puis porta une main à son visage traçant du bout des doigts son ovale délicat...

Elle était magnifique mais la douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard lui serrait le coeur...Cette douleur qu'il avait causé quatre années plus tôt.Plus jamais il ne la ferait souffrir.

En voulant la protéger,Ron avait perdu le femme qu'il aimait ainsi que son amitié.Maintenant qu'il avait une seconde chance,il ne ferait pas la même erreur.

- Je n'ai jamais joué Hermione...Je t'ai menti...pour te protéger de ma vie,de la peur,de la souffrance,de la mort,...de moi.

Le coeur du jeune auror se déversait enfin,évacuant ce lourd secret qui le rongeait de l'intéreiur depuis quatre ans.Ce secret qui l'empoisonnait à l'en rendre dingue.

- Le jour où je t'ai quitté a été la plus grande erreur de ma vie.avoua-t-il balayant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues d'Hermione.Non pas ce que nous avions vécu ensemble.

Ron posa son front contre celui d'Hermione,leurs souffles se mêlant.

Elle frissonna,chamboulée par son aveu...Pour la protéger,il l'avait repoussé.

- Je t'aime.souffla-t-il doucement,son coeur battant la chamade en réponse.Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Hermione soupira,les yeux fermés avant qu'il ne dépose ses lévres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser était empli de douceur,de tendresse scellant une promesse.Une promesse d'avenir,d'amour...

Hermione approfondit le baiser,nouant ses mains autour du cou de Ron l'attirant vers elle,l'entrainant sur le lit,sur elle.Il l'aimait...il l'avait toujours aimé.

Le jeune auror s'écarta,s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser ,la questionnant du regard. Hermione sourit,dégageant quelques méches rousses qui tombaient sur ses yeux azur.

N'était ce pas évident qu'elle l'aimait à la folie?Mais elle remarqua que Ron était redevenu cet adolescent peu sûr de lui et maladroit.Il avait besoin de mots pour être totalement rassuré.

- Je t'aime.murmura-t-elle ,une main errant sur la taille du jeune roux avant de déboutonner doucement son pantalon,le repoussant.Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.Promets moi que tu t'en souviendras ...

Hermione le guida lentement en elle,sa virilité dans sa main et elle ne put retenir un gémissement sourd quand il la pénétra profondément,s'immobilisant sondant son regard noisette.

Ron fut bouleversé par le sens de ces mots...Promets-moi que tu t'en souviendras...

Il y a quatre ans,il n'avait pas répondu mais là en contemplant Hermione,si belle,son regard brillant le dévorant et ce sourire qui lui était de nouveau dédié,il comprit enfin...

Ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre ...à jamais.

- Je te le promets...

**Merci pour votre soutien et votre fidélité et j'espére que la fin vs a plu!!**

**Gros bisoussssss et merci beaucoup!!**


End file.
